


Unforgivable

by Steila



Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies Romance, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steila/pseuds/Steila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore are destined to be nemesis in a world were suprnatural beings are the dominant type. Murders, chaos and destruction are the only rules but everything is unforgivable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaime: I own nothing, these characters and mythology belong to L.J Smith and The CW.
> 
> AN: Hello dear readers, here is the first thing you need to know about this story: English is not my first language, that is why my writing is very clumsy and limping because I am writing in a language different other than mine, and because this is one of my first fanfictions ever but despite my "limping" beginning I'm really enjoying writing for my current obsession, Bonnie and Damon. So don't let this "Red Flag" stop you from reading!

 

 

* * *

 

"Fear, is a very unpleasant or disturbing feeling caused by the presence or imminence of danger" her Grandmother has told her once when she was ten years old. Then when her young spirit couldn't grab the extent of what the old lady was trying to explain; she lightened a fire on each of her fingers then looked right into her green eyes and told her that she has the power to fight it.

That was how Bonnie found out how special she was. That feeling of certainty never left her even several years after when she grew into a young woman and found the power lying in her. Unfortunately that moment sealed her death because she was more captivated by the flames than by her lessons. That was her biggest mistake and she will die to regret it.

She should she have paid attention, she should have learnt that some things could ignite fear from the darkest place of people's hearts because they are made of it. Made of emptiness and destruction.

Fear was what it is. That's what she should have learn that day. Now it was too late. She was about to die. She knew it. He will kill her but not before raping her and contaminating her soul. Right after it all, he will drain her of her blood.

One tear slipped from the turban covering her eyes. Her hands were attached with solid laces, on each sides of the bed. Her legs spread wide on the bed, attached as well, and her dignity long gone. Bonnie cried because for the first time ever in her life she was hopeless and afraid.

He entered the room silently, moving towards her like a snake slithering to his prey. She couldn't move and she wouldn't. Bonnie had all of her physical senses annihilated by the liquor they had forced down her throat a few hours ago but strangely she could feel everything. It was like by drugging her they awakened her spirit, her blood. Bonnie was feeling hot and sweaty. She heard some noises then smelled a scent of perfumes.

She straightened her muscles. Afraid that it might be another drug he was about to use on her. She felt him sitting on the bed and could feel his eyes on her. What does he looks like? She wondered. Bonnie has seen vampires before. With their veins-encrusted black eyes and scary smirks. They were the incarnations of nightmares. Fast, relentless and cruel.

Her on the other was supposed to be on the right side. Her powers were given to her to help the balance, to exterminate that specie. But how come such creatures without souls, leaving out the harmony of everything were always able to take them down. Witches and warlocks are so supposed to be so powerful and above any creatures living on the lands of Mystic Falls. But why did things end like this for them.

Dying at the hands of such a vulgar creature. What a shame! Bonnie hated herself. She was so engulfed in her self-loathing when she felt his hand right on her core. She gasped of disgust and fear. Said hand started moving up and down on her with eager. Then another hand went up on her chest palming her breast roughly.

Despite herself, she felt her body starting to react. Oh for Freya's sake! This couldn't be real. Why was she reacting to her abuser in such a welcoming way? It was the drug. That's why they forced it into her, to turn her virginal self into a shameless whore. More tears started flowing down her cheeks when the realisation hit her. Bonnie will die without knowing the pleasure of being bonded to another warlock. She was promised to Finn, she loved him so much and couldn't wait to have the right union and their powers merge to be with him. But now her most precious gift will be stolen by a monster.

As if the creature could hear her thoughts, he started placing a small trail of kisses on her neck. He moved from her neck to her breast and belly. Then stopped suddenly.

"Do you have any idea of what I will do to you before I get myself drunk of every drop of your blood?" he murmured against her skin.

Yes, she knew what he will do to her, she wasn't an idiot, her kind had collected every peice info they had about these creatures. From what Bonnie has learned, vampire are about two things: blood and fornication. They were driven by basic instincts just like animals...no even animals were better and wiser.

She couldn't insult animals by comparing them to vampires. Animals are apart of the balance. They carry the sounds of the universe.

Werewolves were witches' guardian, they are the closest but they were the strongest creature and nobles she knew.

"You and your kind think you're above everything...killing our children, our wives and burning us alive for fun." more kisses followed his statement.

Bonnie was stunned. What was he talking about? Killing them for fun? Witches and Warlock have to defend their right to live everyday because of vampires and their vile ways of taking and taking.

They had the audacity to blame it on them? Bonnie was fuming. Why couldn't she be as strong as her mother or Grams. She wanted to burn every piece of flesh off his body for daring to paint himself the victim in all this. He had no right to do so. Not after everything vampires did to generations after generations of witches and warlocks. And definitely not after what he's doing to her.

He kissed her again on her wet cheek and moved the handkerchief out of her mouth. He grabbed her face roughly then shoved his face in her face. Capturing her mouth then started sucking and teasing with his teeth. Bonnie expected his breath to smell like blood or like a dead body but it was nothing like that. He was abusing her lips and probably wanted to tear them off of her but something started to throb in her middle.

Her body was reacting like this to him because somehow it knew that it was her last contact before death or was she just discovered her whorish tendencies. Without finding an answer she felt herself trying to move her hips against him...wanting to feel him on her.

He stilled and posed over her for awhile, taken back by her sudden response to what he was doing to her.

He lifted his body off of her then sat on the other side of the bed. Bonnie sighed in relief.

"You're a quite a little slut aren't you? " he threw at her with an anger-filled voice.

He cut her wrist with a sharp object and Bonnie screamed out in pain. The pain was unbearable, coupled with the effects caused by the drugs. Bonnie wasn't expected it. She thought he would just sexual abuse her then kill her...she wasn't expecting to be tortured. Her mom never taught her the art of fighting pain. They all thought that she was too young for that lesson.

"Oh please...keep all that screaming at bay for when I will be inside of you" he said in a even angrier voice now.

Bonnie was confused. For a sadistic he seemed to be annoyed by the pain he was causing her...unless he wasn't where he wanted to drive her torture yet.

Her mom once told her that a witch has to die like a warrior, her powers in their heart and fighting to right a wrong. Bonnie was about to die in the most humiliating way without any of her powers.

"What's your name?" he murmured, before licking blood from her wounded wrist.

Bonnie tried to move, to take her wrists out the lace holding her. But she was paralysed.

Having no answer from her, he took a deep sip of her blood and Bonnie's whole arm felt like it was being teared apart.

" I said. What. Is. Your. Name…" he repeated with a growl then moved the sharp object on her thigh and effortlessly cut another wound.

Bonnie didn't know that she could hurt this much. It was too much to bare. Her blood was spilling out of the open flesh madly and she could grab the scent of her blood on her nostrils.

"My name...n….name. .is Bonnie" she said with a broken voice, tired and wounded.

The vampire stopped and threw the little weapon away. Bonnie heard it fall on the other side of the room. He grabbed her face then slapped her roughly! Bonnie's head fell back on the bed. Her face was red and burned by the slap.

"How dare you!...what did you say?"

Like something has suddenly taken possession of her body, Bonnie screamed again then tried to spit on on him. He slapped her.

"I said...my name is Bonnie Bennett"

The Vampire flashed out of the room suddenly. After a few minutes of recovering Bonnie could finally hear his voice talking to another voice outside of the room.

 

"What did you bring me? Where did you find her?"

 

"That one? I found her dirty ass hanging on the other side of the woods. She was about to set our tents on fire. She fought tooth and nails before we captured her then drugged her powers away. What a real fox. That's why we brought her to you".

"Did she have anything with her when you captured her?"

There was a pause...Some noise of steps could be heard…

 

"Oh yeah she had a bag full of garnitures and witchy stuff but we shared with the others that helped capturing her."

 

"I need to find everything that belongs to her that was in the bag. Go find it and bring it to me".

 

"Really? Dude I can't do that, everyone who were there is probably asleep now. Plus I can't take those things from them."

 

"Oscar, I need you to get your drunk ass out of here and bring me that bag in one hour. Or you will regret it"

 

"Okay I will try"

 

Another noise of steps, this time coming at the bedroom. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to stay still.

 

"I know that you're awake...I can hear your heart racing...witch…" He said the word "witch" with so much hate and disdain. Bonnie was almost impressed that this creature hated her as much she hated him.

 

"You better not be playing with me. I was thinking of using you as my nightly cumbag but you're proving to not even be worthy of that".

 

Bonnie was weak and was bleeding from her wounds and fighting the urge to fall into unconsciousness. She had to stay lucid, to live her latest second of life.

 

"Where did you hear that name? Did you hear it from the guys that captured you?"

What was he even talking about now? The young witch wondered. Of course she has heard that name before since it was her fucking name. Why does he have to be as stupid as the stereotypes picture them?

"Bonnie...that's cannot be true...you're messing with my head you little bitch!"

Bonnie heard a knock on the door. Another flash, the door cracked open.

"I took everything that was not edible from the other guys".

 

"Thanks".

 

The door slammed. More noises could be heard.

He sat on the bed beside her bleeding body. He went still for while then brought his eyes on her. Bonnie could feel his unrelenting stare on her.

 

"So your name is really Bonnie?" He said before flashing to the other side of the room, then going back to her with his wrist open to her mouth.

"Drink…" he offered her.

Was he offering her his blood? Bonnie was repulsed beyond repair. She moved her face away from his wrist. He growled then slapped her senseless. Bonnie left out a broken scream. He brought forcefully her face to his wrist then forced his blood on her. Defeated, she opened her mouth then started drinking. It wasn't bad, it tasted like a rotten metal and ambrosia.

With each sips, Bonnie noticed her body starting to warm up and recovering little by little.

Then it dawned on her, he was healing her.

After a long moment he took his wrist away and left Bonnie's head fall back onto the bed. He got her out her bonding strings. Bonnie's heart started racing and her hands tried to move but she was afraid to do something stupid to irritate him and to get hit again. He took her in his arms and brought her into another room.

 When they entered the place he sat her into a tub full of warm water and started cleaning her. Tenderly getting rid of the coagulated blood off of her skin and caressing her. After sveral moments, he took her out of the tub. He massaged her skin with a towel and drying her.

He stopped his hand on breast then palmed roughly her nipples through the towel. Making Bonnie shake nervously.

"You're pretty...even if you look nothing like her...you actually remind me of her". He said then grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands to bring her closer to him. Glued to his chest,

Bonnie was naked, standing in front of a mentally unstable vampire but she was more afraid of what she was sensing from his emotions. Because she knew then that witches and warlocks had it all wrong. Vampires had feelings. Now that she was healed and the drug had almost diluted from her skin she was starting to sense things a in magical way. Things like his aura. And right now she was sensing a deep nostalgia and desire from the the creature standing in front of her. She couldn't see his face with the handkerchief hiding her eyes but she could feel him in every way.

He brought her back into the bedroom to dress her then tied her hands together. He took her outside.

They started walking out of the basement of vampires. He was leading her and had her head and her eyes covered. They walked for a long time before he stopped her and pushed her against a tree. He kissed her on the mouth roughly then grabbed her face in his palms.

"You're not her...but I will let you live because of your name. I will untie your arms, don't try to sneak a move on me or I will kill you. You will start walking and counting from zero to hundred. After hundred you can take off that thing off of your eyes. Don't look back...and don't come back ever again. The next time I have you in front of me, will be the last day of your life, witch."

He untied her arms.

Bonnie started walking then running, she fell multiple times then stood up on her feet, to start running again. After her counting reached their limits, she took off and fell against a tree crying. She could see her city from afar and knew that she was safe.

On the way back to her city she kept crying and couldn't stop the tears from falling down on her had spend those last 24 hours with the enemy and managed to be so weak and couldn't do anything to defend herself nor save herself. If it wasn't for that lunatic projecting his desires for another female on her, she wouldn't even be there. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to believe her luck either. What if everything was just a devious plan to get them into The City by following her tracks? Bonnie had to stop running and look back. The dark wood was far behind her and she didn't see any signs of anything pursuing her.

She took a minute to breathe then checked herself. Her hair was messy because of all the pulling the disgusting dog did on her head. Her lips were bruised and swollen but overall she looked fine. Bonnie pressed her bag to her and straightened herself and started running again.

She arrived in front of the big gates of The Fortress and took out her magic print out of her bag and showed it to the two giant werewolves guarding the gates. They looked at her suspiciously because it was early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet but her young self was outside of the walls of The City. Bonnie could feel their minds running wild trying to size up if she should be trusted back in the City. One of the guards recognised her, then opened the entrance for her.

 

* * *

 

 

When she finally entered the sacred walls of the city, Bonnie calmed her treacherous heart which was beating crazy. She straightened her appearance again before taking the small street on her left. Everywhere around her, people were waking up and starting their work day.

She caught few suspicious glances thrown at her but she kept walking straight to the castle.

Arrived in front of the castle she had to face another round of MP (magical print) checking. When she finally was inside the safety of her castle, Bonnie walked straight to her quarter. She let herself fall on her king size bed, kicked off her shoes and bag. Bonnie hugged herself then started thinking about a way to train herself to become stronger. Her thoughts were interrupted when her apartment's doors opened wide to her Grandmother and Mother.

The stunned look coloring both Grams' and her mother's faces was enough for Bonnie to get that she was in trouble.

Overall the young witch was so happy to see these women standing in front of her. She thought she would never see them again. The most powerful beings she knew, the people she loved the most. Bonnie jumped out of the bed then ran into her mother's arms. Abby hugged her daughter tightly then gave a questioning look to Sheila Bennett. They definitely had things to discuss.

"Bonnie...where have you been? " her mother asked after bringing Bonnie's face up to see her tearful green eyes.

Bonnie was next passed to her Grams arms and couldn't let out a real answer. What exactly was she supposed to tell them? That she was reckless with her own life and violated the curfew, went out of The City? That she went through a near-death experience?

" Bonnie...I think your mother asked you a question...where have you been? We've been searching for you the entire night when we noticed your absence."

Bonnie was just standing in front of them shaking, face down.

"Young lady...I think I just asked you a question"

"Last night...I went out… because I wanted a special herb for one of my healing potion...Someone told me that I could find it in the woods surrounding the City...I.."

"We have the biggest gardens in The City and the most qualified herbal searchers here to help your studies but you took the risk to go out for some vulgar potion?" Her mother screamed while walking towards her.

Bonnie's eyes doubled in size and she started backing up.

" Wait...who told you that you could find said herb outside?" Grams asked, trying to revert the discussion back to something reasonable instead of the crazy screaming that was about to come.

"Elena...She told me...she told me that it was safe, I just had to go collect them and come back here".

" Elena?...Your servant maid? Since when do you take advices from a maid?" Abby shut back at Bonnie, more than ready to slap some sense into her daughter.

"Abigail...what about sitting down to talk to her instead of screaming at her?" Sheila Bennett suggested while walking to Bonnie then hugged her, to protect her from Abby's growing anger.

Bonnie nodded her head frantically approving her Grandmother's idea. After the terrible night she had, she wasn't ready to go into another round of scolding. Bonnie wanted to feel safe and loved.

Grams sat down with her on the bed her arms around Bonnie's shoulders, caressing her hair.

Abby sat in front of them, her long night robe falling down on her toes.

"When I was outside and collected the herbs I was looking for, I heard some noises near me...I was afraid then started running...In my rush... I bumped my head against a tree and fell there".

Abby grasped while a worried look colored the caramel skin of her face.

Sheila hugged her tighter.

"That's all that happened?...Anything else beside the head bumping?" Abby couldn't help to ask. She knew that various creatures were in the woods, she couldn't imagine her precious sixteen years old out there on her own.

"Nothing else happened to me...I woke up this morning where I fell then came back here" Bonnie lied, and could feel that neither of the women were buying her lies.

Abby cocked her head to the side while rising one questioning eyebrow. Even Grams straightened next to her, sensing the lie all over her granddaughter's aura.

"I swear...that's all that happened...at least all that I remember". Bonnie widened her eyes for a dramatic effect then raised her hand to her head.

"It's okay honey...For the first time ever you went on the other sides of the walls and something...rather traumatic happened to you, it's understandable that your mind is not allowing you to remember exactly everything that happened." Sheila reassured her.

"But we have to make sure that you're not purposely...leaving anything out" said Abby, not fooled by her daughter's innocent act.

"But mom I've told everything that I remember...do you have any idea how afraid I was when I woke up out there?" Bonnie screamed at Abby then stood up to face her.

Abby furrowed her brows and her jaw ticked. Bonnie didn't took the warning sign for what it was, instead she kept on going.

"Why can you never give me the benefit of the doubt? Why do I always have to fight so hard to get your trust and affection? Can you not see that your daughter needs you right now?" Bonnie screamed at her mother, her anger exploding the lamps of the bedroom. She was now standing two feet from her, looking at her with contempt and disgust.

Abby wasn't a pushover, she stood up on her feet and was about to remind her daughter why she should never talk to her like that when Sheila took that moment to stand up in the middle of her daughter and grandchild.

Three generations of Bennett women were facing each other, ready to burn everything down. The room stayed quiet for a while until Abby started talking again.

"I'm not treating you like this because I don't trust you Bonnie...but because I can see things...and what I'm seeing on you right now is a hot lie and...something else...something darker."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Mrs Bennett, don't hurt yourself by trying to be nice to me. We all know that you don't have it in you"

Abby's eyes sharpened and her mouth tightened into a thin line. But Bonnie wasn't done yet.

"If Jamie was in the same situation, you wouldn't be here chastising him and treating him so unkindly. After all I'm just your disposable daughter, a female, the one who's never worth it"

That was it, Abby raised her hand ready to slap her daughter into another universe when Sheila used her magic on both, muting them.

Bonnie's eyes were wide open and scared to death because being unable to talk again...reminded her of what the drug did to her last night. Her fear contaminated the air in the apartment so much that Abby was now looking at her with curiosity. Unfazed by her mother's little trick, Abby waited patiently for the old woman to lift the spell.

"I think we've passed the time where all the two of you do is fight. Abby you need to learn how to listen to your daughter. And Bonnie you definitely are not going to keep talking to your mother like that on my watch. I'm sorry princess but your mother is right...something happened to you that you may not remember and we need to find out what. Your energy is filled with a strange component..." Sheila explained to both women then raised her hand in the air to lift the spell off of them.

Bonnie sighed with relief then went to sit on the large window, watching the city. Her knees was brought up to her chin. "okay...what do we have to do?" she said.

"We will try the Caerimonia on your blood...to look into those memories" Abby replied on her way to the doors.

"Who will lead the blood testing?" The young witch dared to ask, knowing damn well that she was screwed anyway.

"I'm the most qualified when it comes to it...but if you don't feel like letting me do it...I think mom would love to help"

Sheila nodded.

"We will call you to the ceremony chamber in four hours...get some rest darling" Sheila said then kissed Bonnie's hair.

They left her alone in the room, broken and more scared than ever

Everyone will see her weekly misadventures in the woods. Her sneaking up on the guards. Feeding untraveled werewolves and studying dark magic in secret...her naked body under a vampire doing unspeakable things to her. Bonnie had four hours left to get herself out of this mess.

She stormed out of her room, ran into the kitchens then used the back door behind the kitchen table to leave the castle. She covered her head with a headscarf.

* * *

 

 

She arrived in front of Vincent the herbalist's shop and went in without knocking. Vincent almost jumped out of his skin when he stood up from behind the counter and saw the girl standing there.

"Vincent...I need your help" Bonnie pleaded with teary eyes. Her anxiety was reaching the highest level in the history of everdom.

"Oh no! Miss Bennett, I'm no getting myself in trouble by helping you disobey your grandmother...again"

"Please it's really really important...my life depends on it..." Bonnie's tears started flowing again.

It was rather strange how crying has become so easy to her.

 when looked at her sad face he shook his head. He was never able to resist this little piece of woman.

Everything she knew about magic, good and dark, he was the one who taught her. Furthermore Bonnie could have been his daughter if Abby had not chosen HIM...over their childhood's bond and love.

"What do you need,precious?" He asked her.

" I need something...a tisane...a potion anything to help me erase some memories in my head"

"Bonnie those kind of things would require a spell...something stronger than what I do..."

"No, Vincent you're the best, the strongest herbalist that I know...you HAVE to find something for me...Please" she walked to him then hugged him crying her heart out to him. She needed him so much.

Unable to resist to all this demonstration of affection, Vincent removed himself out of the tight hug and went to the back room of his shop inquest of something to help his precious.

Bonnie smiled wickedly and took a strawberry from a silver platter on the table and raised it to her mouth. When she heard Vincent coming back to the main shop, she forced herself to shed more tears.

The warlock came back with a bucket of dry herbs.

"These are supposed to be used for sleep disorders..but a strong dose can knock you out completely...enough to erase few of your most recent memories" He explained to her.

Bonnie bite her lower lip, thinking fast. Of course she will be in trouble if or rather when her Grandmother found out that she's not the nice little girl she thinks Bonnie is. But her Grandmother will be crushed if she finds out about last night. That was the absolute worst. So yeah the tisane would do it.

"There is just one thing...if this tisane is supposed to put me into a comatose state...I cannot attend the Caerimonia ceremony" Bonnie was thinking out loud. Not paying attention to the shocked warlock in front of her.

"What? What have you done? "

Bonnie went still. She just blew off her last chance of getting out of this mess unscatthed.

"Mom is mad over something stupid again and won't believe anything I say to her...so yeah she went crazy and wants to try the Caerimonia on me".

"Bonnie, your mother would never go to such expenses if it wasn't serious.

Go back to the castle, I'm not helping you" The warlock said with determination.

Bonnie's furrowed her eyebrows and became annoyed by his pathetic attempts to do right when most of the time he was the instigator of most her misdeeds. She started walking to him her hand up, begging for the herbs.

"Vincent...you have to give me those herbs...like right now...I really need them" she said, with a calm and cold voice.

Vincent was stunned,he knew this girl since her first day on earth and watched her growing up since then. Yet here she was throwing demands at him? He would be damned if he let her get away with whatever she did or with the herbs.

"Precious, you're not not taking those herbs with you. Go back home" he said

"I'm sorry Vincent...you brought this on yourself."

Not understanding what the witch was talking about Vincent turned his back to her when he felt a huge electricity bolt hit his head before falling on the floor.

Bonnie watched him in silence, her face reflected for a second how guilty she was for attacking her friend and mentor before it reverted back to the wicked smirk. She walked to his unconscious body, snatched the herb bag from his hand and left the shop.

When she went back to her apartment, Elena was standing there with an angry face, her big doe eyes were red and there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

Bonnie watched her carefully before rolling her eyes, knowing what this was about.

She continued her task of hiding her herbs under a her pillow like she didn't see her standing there.

Elena cleared her throat and straightened her long yellow robe, typical uniform of vestales.

"Bonnie, I just had a huge fight with my mother because of something that I allegedly did to you".

"Oh really?" Bonnie made an effort to pay attention to her.

"She talked about leading you out of The City in the middle of the night...but as far as I remember I have never done anything like that."

"It's not like you did." Bonnie answered casually.

"Then why the hell did you say such a thing to your mother? Now I'm grounded and I have to go work in the tavern every night after my service here...I won't have enough time to rest nor to study"

"I did it because I needed someone to take the heat off of me...Mom was angry and even Grams wasn't backing me up. You will be just fine working a few days at the tavern"

"No I won't! Do you have any idea how hard it is to work as a bartender in the middle of a bunch of drunken werewolves? How many times did I tell you what they did to Tatia last year?

"Oh please Elena, those who did that to your sister were sentenced to death afterwards. Get over it already".

Elena's jaw dropped on the floor, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her so called best friend.

"Bonnie...I can't get over it and Tatia is definitely not over hit. It was a gang rape, for crying out loud!" Elena screamed at her then regretted instantly doing so. Bonnie could be so cruel sometime.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bought that up...really I'm...but can we just get past it and be friends again? I really need you right now". She faked a smile and opened her arms for a hug.

Elena hugged her.

Bonnie smiled and stripped out of her clothes, then went to the bathroom.

After soaking in the tub for like an hour she went back to the bedroom, naked and wet. She dried herself then put her bathrobe on. She was ready to take the tisane. She went to retrieve it from where she left it but the spot was empty. Bonnie's eyes doubled their size. Elena, that bitch took the herbs! There were only two hours left before the ceremony.


	2. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I would like to clarify some things about this world that I'm building: here is the mythology that I'm based my story on:
> 
> After becoming the dominant type and tired of hiding vampires decided to exterminate the human kind. But Witches and Warlock intervened which resulted into the biggest supernatural war. Witches and Warlocks everywhere came together then decided to merge their powers to cast the most powerful spell, which will have the effect of a nuclear bomb and would kill all the vampires at once. But things went wrong, the spell was too powerful, it trapped the world in some kind of a Middle Age era. The remaining witches and warlocks came together then built the City. Later they were joined by werewolves. They formed an army with the mission of searching for other humans to bring them to the City where they would be protected. The City is an Oligarchy system which means that it is governed by eight members from eights core families. They are the ones called the "lead members".

 

 

* * *

 

Bonnie was running around in her bedroom not knowing what to do next. She wished that there was an eternity between the tic and the tac of the clock. She needed time.

Bonnie spent the last hour racking her brain about something to do. She was close to hurting herself deliberately to postpone the ceremony. She was angry, afraid and desperate. Now fully dressed in a long blue dress, which trapped her breast in a seductive way.

She was barefoot and wasn't even wearing her hair correctly. Her long curls were flowing all over her face and she looked like one of those cantatrice during summer's solstice. She smiled coldly realising how much the comparison was accurate, giving what she was about to do. She went under her bed and retrieved a little box made of wood from under the bed. She opened it with a loud click then took out the little knife that was in there. Bonnie observed the object with curiosity.

This knife was the only gift that her older brother Jamie ever gave her. The only sign of affection that he dared to show her. He gave it to her last year. The pretext that now that she was fully a woman, she needed to protect herself from the other men.

Bonnie was so mad at him for saying such things to her as if she wasn't able to protect herself. She remembered how much of a surprise it was when she realised how precious the knife actually was. It was made of steel but one half was made of diamonds. Where did he found such a thing? He never gave her an answer just dismissed her as usual for being too curious. After taking a long breath, Bonnie placed the knife to her wrist.

She closed her eyes, her face contorted in anticipating the upcoming pain. One would think after being tortured and beaten down last twenty hours, Bonnie was now able to resist physical pain but it wasn't the case.

Even if her body wasn't carrying any traces of what happened to her, her mind on the other hand was still wearing the scars and the memories. Those memories were about to ruin her life.

Bonnie pressed the knife against her skin then bite her lower lip when the object cut her skin and blood started running. The pain caused her body to tense and warmed her.

She felt sweaty but the injury wasn't big enough to convince her mother and Grams to let the idea of the ceremony go. She had to cut again, deeper. The young witch cried then tried again to hurt her already abused flesh when the door opened suddenly. Bonnie's reaction was immediate, she used telekinesis to send the knife falling back under the bed then stood up. Her Grams entered the room carrying a huge book in her arms and wearing her glasses.She looked tired.

"Are you ready Bonnie?" She asked looking at her.

Bonnie shook her head no then showed her wounded wrist to her grandmother. She was going for something bigger but the cut ended up being so tiny that she knew that it wouldn't be enough to convince her Grandmother.

"Grams, I cut my wrist when I was getting out of the bathtub and I honestly don't feel right. I have this crazy headache working my nerve. I need to rest, can we do it tomorrow?"She asked with the most innocent and pained face ever. Bonnie was pulling out her best game, her grandmother better buy it because soon she'll be at lack creativity.

"Don't be silly, I can heal that cut with a blink of an eye, and you were supposed to rest while your mother and I were worked on the ceremony."

Bonnie's heart missed a beat, as panick sank into her. It wasn't working, nothing was working.

"I swear, Grams I don't think it's a good idea to look into my blood right now when I'm feeling kinda sick. I need some rest.. what about doing it tonight?"

Grams was now looking at her suspiciously.

"If you don't have anything to hide, you shouldn't be afraid. Don't worry princess, I will be considerate and it won't hurt. Plus your mother has to host a dinner for Freya Mikaelson and her brother tonight. We need to get it done right now."

Sheila walked out of the room, letting Bonnie know that there were no more discussion to have about the ceremony.

Bonnie was screwed.

She followed her grandmother in the long corridor. Ready to face what will come. She was certain that her mother will be furious and disappointed in her as usual but Bonnie wasn't ready to loose her Grandmother's trust and approval. She needed her so much.

Thinking about it ached her heart. Bonnie was shaking from head to toe. Her mind racing so fast. They walked down several corridors before reaching The Ceremony chamber. It was a large room where most of their psychic-related stuff occurred.

There were mirrors everywhere in the room. Even the ceiling was made of mirrors. Bonnie used to spend most of her free time here, observing herself and trying glamour spells on herself, during her pre-teen years. There was one large round table in the middle. With four chairs. Three chairs was facing the fourth one on the other side of the table.

Her mother was already in the room when they arrived. Bonnie stopped in the doorway and looked at her Grandmother with a frightened look.

"What is she doing here?" She asked unable to keep her voice from shaking .

Abby rolled her eyes and placed a bowl in front of them and placed the herbs and other ingredients in. "SHE.. is assisting in the blood testing, her experience is needed here" Grams answered with annoyance.

Bonnie put her hands her hips, looked at both of them shocked and offended by the way they were treating her.

"But you said that she wouldn't be here. I can't believe you lied to me… I just.. I can't" she said. "No one lied nor is lying here… well except you"

Abby said before taking a seat gesturing her to join them.

Bonnie was frozen in the doorway. Unable to take one more step. Meanwhile her Grandmother was ready to start and was now watching her, waiting for her to gets in.

Bonnie slowly walked inside and closed glass door behind her. Both of the elder Bennetts were observing her from the other side of the table. Trying to see through every fibers of her being. Abby closed her eyes then started chanting.

"Sumus hic reddere quod ademit" (We are here to restore what has been taken)

Then Sheila joined her litany. "Revelat occulta umbra animae" (Reveal what is hidden in the darkness of her soul)

"Omnes enim reflexionem" (because everything is a reflection) Sheila Bennett opened her eyes to a little needle from an open box on the table

. "Give me your hand, Bonnie" Bonnie did as asked.

Grams took her ring finger pierced the digit using the needle. But somehow from that hole Bonnie's started bleeding profusely.

Sheila let the blood fall into the bowl and waited for a while before healing Bonnie's digit and the wound on her wrist.

They were silent until Abby started mixing the blood mixture and psalmoding. When everything was mixed the way she wanted it.

She took her mother's hand and put it in the bowl then put hers as well. Both women closed their eyes while vivids images of Bonnie's life were flowing in their minds.

Bonnie's was silent the entire time, anxious and scared of their upcoming reaction. Their eyes popped open at the same time and  they  both looked horrified.

Abby threw the bowl full of blood on the floor, pushed the table out of her way and caught Bonny by the hair so fast that the young witch's heart didn't gets the time to beat twice.

"You… you little lying hypocritical twit… what have you done?" She screamed then brought Bonnie's face up to look at her in the eyes.

Abby's daughter was unable to speak, what she was seeing right now in her mother's eyes went beyond everything she expected from her.

Bonnie never thought someone's look can contain so much hate and disgust. It was even more frightened knowing that she the reason behind such a reaction.

"Sneaking out every night. Hanging out with fresh made hybrids and untamed werewolves? Are you out of your damn mind? Do you want to put shame and disgrace on our family's name so bad that you have to stoop so low?" Abby sent her flying on other the side of the room. Bonnie landed against the wall, her arms was hurting like a dog. "As if it wasn't enough… you went THERE with a vampire for God's sake!" she screamed again.

Her mother's eyes were red and darker than usual. There was a vein popping on the middle of her forehead and she was raising and gesturing her hands in a frantic way.

"You were about to copulate with a beast… you drank his blood and… you had the damned nerve to lie to my face about it?" Abby wanted to beat some sense into her, to break every bones in her petite body.

Her rage was like a fire fueled by every breath taken by Bonnie. Her daughter, her own daughter was a disgrace. She raised a monster, a manipulative monster who had everyone fooled.

Sheila took that moment to interfere. She was sensing the rage coming from her daughter and the hate coming from her grandchild and the situation could escalate at any moment. "Abigail, control yourself please. Beating her or insulting her won't change anything. What is done is done. Now we just have to keep her from repeating the same mistakes." she tried to reason with her daughter.

"No Mother, we can't babysit her into behaving accordingly to her social rank and gender. She's a menace, a sick and perverted one. Have you not seen what she did? She went outside on her own and ended up captured what if something else had happened to her? She could have died because of her reckless behavior." Abby cried out to the elder Bennett woman with desperation and anger.

This wasn't the time for Sheila to protect Bonnie or excuse her behaviors. Bonnie needed to find out that her actions had consequences and getting involved with vampires could and would be deadly.

"What did you do with him? What did he do to you? Did you had sex with him?" Abby asked with disdain even Sheila turned red after she shouted out those accusations. But she couldn't help thinking the same thing. All they saw from the memories was from Bonnie's point of view. They didn't see anything of what happened after Bonnie was captured and before she landed naked and tied on the bed like a prostitute. Bonnie was breathing loud and had tears in her eyes. She had to answer.

"Oh… Mother you would have enjoyed it so much, right ? To have a valid reason to despise me."

"What are you even talking about right now?" Sheila asked, she couldn't believe her eyes. This person wasn't her granddaughter. This cold impetuous person was someone else.

"No, I didn't get the time to feel his member in me… unfortunately."

 

Time froze, Abby and Sheila wouldn't allow themselves to take another breath afraid that this nightmare could actually be real. What was happening there shattered everything Abby has accomplished in her life. Abigail Bennett was the strongest witch of the city, a role model for its citizens and on top of it, she was at the leader of the leagues of the Witches and Warlocks Army.

She was only twenty years old when she successfully brought peace between werewolves and the witches/warlocks. She had the perfect union and power merge. Yet her biggest failure is the product of her womb. All these times, all those wasted years and wasted gains meant nothing if her own daughter was not following her will. After the painful realisation, Abby hardly contained herself from crying of shame and disappointment.

Everything she had ever accomplished in her life died today.

"Bonnie you're suppose to be bonded to a member of one of the most powerful families of The City. How is the union going to stick now that you have ruined everything?" Abby finally lets out of her mouth.

After being reminded of her promised fiancé and her upcoming union, Bonnie get up on her knees, trying to stand up.

Of course nothing sexual happened between her and her kidnapper but her mother was crazy enough to milk for everything it wasn't to ends her union.

"Why are you bringing it up? Nothing happened there… okay? I'm still pure and… the union has to stick… Please" Bonnie begged. Sheila shook her head, stunned!

"And you're expecting us to believe anything coming out of your mouth after what happened?" said Sheila with a cold voice. Her reaction passed Bonnie into the grips of the unknown. This is the first time ever that she was the receiving ends of her grandmother's anger.

Bonnie could fight fire with fire against Abby, everyday, all day but she never prepared herself for this.

"Mother is right, we have to make sure that you're not lying to us about this too." Sheila and Abby shared a look of agreement. Bonnie stared at both women, not having any clue on their silent exchange.

"We have to get you to Doctor Saltzman's house for an examination."

The mere mention of that name put Bonnie into an irresistible need to run away. They wanted to bring her to that man's house to let him feel up her vagina to certify her virginity?

Bonnie felt ill, her entire body wanted to reject the idea by throwing up her guts on the floor.

She stormed out of the room at the speed of sound and ran as fast as she could to the kitchens. Her breath soon alerted her that she had to stop to take some air, the lack of the vital resource was getting unbearable.

Bonnie kept running nonetheless, once she entered the kitchens, shoving the maids out of her way, pushing down everything. Finally when the way was clear, she pushed up her long dress then entered the hole behind the table. It was dark and Bonnie could feel bugs running all along her legs but she could see the light and the exit on the other side. Bonnie waltzed in the street, looked from left to right, making sure that no one saw her appearing from there.

Leaving the castle was always easy but leaving The City was the biggest challenge. There were dust all over her dress and by the way people were looking at her right now, her face may not be any better.

* * *

 

 

She started walking in the middle of the crowd and wondering where to go. Now that she escaped her mother's claws, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Vincent's place was out of the question since she literally burned that ship, going to Elena's was not acceptable either after her treacherous action.

Leaving The City and to go hide in the woods? That wasn't a good idea knowing that a certain sleaze was waiting for her return, to kill her. Tyler was out of town with Jamie for their military service, Davina wasn't to be trusted, other than these people her options were short. Bonnie needed to do something otherwise Abby will find her.

The moment her mother's name passed through her mind, Bonnie felt someone grab her shoulder and roughly turn her around. She looked at her aggressor ready to set whoever it was on fire, her magic running down her veins from her heart to her hands.

But she was face to face with her Grandmother who looked more pissed than before. Bonnie calmed herself down and channeled her powers away.

She had to play it soft with Grams. Both of them have always been close, there is still a way to salvage things. With a broken voice and teary eyes, Bonnie went on her knees, catching the attention of bystanders. Some stopped their errands and started watching with curiosity.

Sheila was clearly embarrassed and tried to get Bonnie on her feet and grabbed her arm but she wouldn't move.

"Bonnie… what are you doing? People are watching… get up and let's go to the doctor" Sheila ordered her.

Although Bonnie has always been obstinate, and she knew just how much Bennett women hated public embarrassment.

She had to play on this last spot to save herself from the huge shame of letting that child molester see any intimate parts of her.

She couldn't let it happen, she wouldn't. "Grams I am so sorry for everything I did. All the pain I caused you. I've never wanted things to go this far. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I will give anything to have your forgiveness."

Sheila Bennett looked around at the people watching the scene and wondered how Bonnie could let such things happen.

Discussing their issues in the open for everyone to see.

"You're not in the right place to demand such things from me by doing what you're doing right now. It's just proving to me how undeserving of my forgiveness you are."

Bonnie was about to protest some more and to elaborate another stirring speech when her mother appeared behind Sheila, with two armed guards.

Seeing the armed guards scared the bystanders and made them leave the place frantically.

Abby was panting and looked tired with traces of sweat on her face. Her face usually so perfect and clean was the portrait of various emotions right now. Bonnie couldn't believe that she shattered the glass her mother was hiding behind. Now she looked like a mess, and wasn't in control. A smug feeling ran through her body.

"Mother, you've found her! Is everything alright?"

"She looks fine to me and ready to attend her medical appointment"

Abby nodded then ordered the guards to take Bonnie. They did as asked and Bonnie didn't fight them. It was unavoidable now.

She will have to spread her legs in front of that disgusting man. A few years ago Elena, Bonnie and Tyler were playing under the table in the ballroom.

Unbeknownst to them, Doctor Saltzman had decided to accomplish one of his sexual fantasy in said room. He busted in the room with one of the servant maids, her name was Belma and she was fourteen years old.

At first she tried to resist the ardor of the doctor but he insisted then she surrendered. But during the sexual act Doctor Saltzman saw Bonnie and her friends watching him, confused and shocked.

Though seeing them watching him didn't stop him at all, he kept going while harboring a huge smile on his face. His eyes on them the entire time. What they saw that night was so traumatic that they weren't able to speak for two weeks straight. If there is something Elena and Bonnie had in common, it is their mutual hate for the Doctor Saltzman.

That night changed Bonnie's mind about men in general, she remember how scared she was to go out on her own or to attends her mother's political speeches when they were men in the courtroom.

Time passed and she went past her initial fear of men but her hate for the Doctor never wavered. She was silent on her way to the doctor, telling herself to be strong and not to let this incident work her nerves.

They took a horse-drawn carriage to go to the doctor's house. He and his wife Josephine Parker lived on the East Coast of The City and few hundred miles away from the Bennett castle.

When they finally arrived at his place, the sun was on its way down and grandmother, mother and daughter were exhausted to death.

Abby was leading the way, she was about to knock on the door when it opened to Vincent leaving the place. A band-aid covering half of his face.

Bonnie felt a pang of guilt and an  irresistible need to hide overwhelm her. 

Vincent looked at her with a pained stare then at her mother. "Abby!" He greeted, embarrassed and flustered.

"Vincent." She answered coldly without even looking at him. Abby entered the Doctor's house followed by Bonnie and Sheila.

All of them knew that Vincent was there because of the injury Bonnie caused him when she attacked him. But that was the least of their issues.

Bonnie was urged to go to the doctor's consulting room. When she opened the door and saw him there wearing his medical gloves and getting ready for the procedure, it caused her goosebumps to run alll over her skin.

Her green eyes looked everywhere in the room but him.

"Bonnie Bennett, it's been a long time. You're quite a woman now..."

Bonnie stood in the middle of the consulting room ready to cut his eyes out the moment he would try anything to her.

"Don't worry… I won't touch you. I just need to see and write a certificate attesting your virginity"

Bonnie's eyes went wide. What was he now? A freaking psychic? Seeing her reaction, the Doctor frowned"Unless… you want me to touch… to make sure that everything is alright?" He suggested with a smirk.

Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin, she will kill him, she will...one day.

"No, it's not necessary, do what you have to do by staying as far away as possible from me" He smiled then gestured her to lay on the bed. The humiliating moment didn't last long, fortunately and Bonnie was out of the room as soon as she entered.

She waited patiently in the living room while her mother and grandmother were discussing her hymen with the Doctor in the consulting room.

Bonnie promised herself that once she will take the lead of The City, she will ban all these stupid traditions about young girls and their virginity.

Women's worth shouldn't be based on a piece of flesh between their legs. Her entire world has been crushed today. She went from cold to hot in a span of a day, she was cursed.

 

* * *

 

 

After years and years of living peacefully, today everything she thought were a sure thing changed completely. After leaving the Doctor's office, satisfied and relieved that her daughter wasn't as damaged as she thought, Abby's decision was made.

That's why when they went back to the castle, Sheila left the carriage but Abby and Bonnie stayed in there. Instead, they took another destination.

Bonnie  wondered what her mother had in mind but she too angry and in serious need to fight her, to even open her mouth to talk to Abby.

However when the carriage stopped in front of the Monastery in the middle of the night, Bonnie's heart started racing. This wasn't normal, what were they doing in this place?

The Monastery was built for those witches who refused to accept magic and their gifts. They saw it as something evil and would rather kill themselves than keep it or use it.

They didn't want to live with those who accepted their powers either. Many times in the past they tried to ban magic and tried to rebel against the established political system.

They failed but their rebellions caused many deaths, that's why they had to kill all the males whom rebelled leaving only the women. Without their spouses, brothers and sons they couldn't keep the fight going. They crushed them were it hurts the most. Since then the leaders decided to build this place for them where they could have peace.

Many years later the place was still open because often some witches would be born with the need to not accept their powers. If you are a woman you could come here be accepted but if you're a male, they will try to keep your powers chained or kill you.

This place was like a dolmen, the concrete proof of how intolerant magic was in their world. Bonnie was weak, tired and had been through so many emotions today that she couldn't even walk straight. But her mother with her two guards pushed her in the dark monastery. When the large door closed behind them, Bonnie started crying.

She was frightened and couldn't believe that her mother brought her there to punish her. They found a woman waiting for them in the yard. Her tall figure was covered by a long black dress.

The texture of the dress was as atrophied as her blemish skin. Her face had strong bones structure, large nose and thin lips. Her eyes were sharp. Bonnie couldn't see their colors but if she had to guess, she would go for dark black. Her fingers, the other thing her dress wasn't covering other than her face, were long and thin.

Her skin was tight to her bones and anyone could tell that she wasn't the kind to feed herself on a daily basis. She was wearing a black headscarf. When they arrived she smiled at Bonnie's mother briefly then grimaced after seeing the guards and their weapons.

"Abigail… I can't remember the last time I saw you. It feel like forever."

"Desdemone, I feel the same way too… like it was in another world but that's because you never answer to my letters."

"You know how spiritual demanding the life I chose is. I can't let the memory of our past friendship gets me in my way."

she answered before hugging Abby. Bonnie was looking at the two women in their tight embrace with astonishment.

She just met her mother's old friend whom happen to be a rebel. She thought her mother had no friends at all because of her cold-hearted ways. But what would the public opinion be if they ever found out that Dame Abigail, The Third Bennett had some contestable acquaintances?

Bonnie couldn't wait to get out of here to expose her hypocrisy to everyone. She smiled.

"I'm here in the name of our friendship. I need your help, Dess" Abby pleaded. She paused then looked at Bonnie. "Here is my daughter. She has lost her way and I'm afraid that she may be a danger for herself and for everyone. I want you to teach her why she should value her life… to keep her safe here."

After hearing her mother's words, Bonnie jumped then ran to the door and tried to open it.

"Abby, I can keep her here as you wish but you know the rules." the woman answered.

"Of course." Abby was now approaching Bonnie with a determined look.

Bonnie  shook  her head and said "no" repeatedly.

Her eyes were wide open and tears flowing out of those emerald pearls.

Abby touched her daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. One tear escaped her left eye and she gathered her daughter into a tight embrace.

Bonnie held her mother tighter. Meanwhile her panic started to fade away and her heart was now back to a normal rhythm. She was safe, her mother would never do such a thing to her. She knew it because she saw her cry, in that moment, she saw places that no one would find, all her feelings deep inside. Everything has changed, she wanted to trust her, to know her.

This is how she will always remember her. Bonnie and Abby were on their knees in a tight embrace against the Monastery's door. Abby touched Bonnie's chin and moved her face up to look into her eyes.

"I gave you everything, you had your gift and many privileges. Instead of being humble and cherishing it, you wasted it and convinced yourself that you're better than everyone else. You have lied to your own blood, deceived those who were always there for you. You used your magic on your loved ones and violated everything your blood stand for."

Bonnie tried to move her face away, to disengage herself from the hug but Abby held her tighter.

"Mom, I swear in the name of everything that I ever loved that I will never do it again. I will be good. I will never lie or disappoint you ever again… Please forgive me..."

"I love you, no matter what you think of me, I will make a good witch, a good woman and a terrific wife out of you." Abby said.

"Fine, I promise that I will be all that… I promise."

Abby kissed her cheeks one after the other than hold her face in her palms before closing her eyes shut.

"Quia sanguinem vocat insontium cruore maculatur: Notum fac mihi munus suum "

(Because blood can call blood, give me back her gift)

Bonnie felt a shot of energy leave her body and crush into her Mother's.

The shock was so violent that Abby was shivering, tears flowing out of her closed eyes.

Bonnie was confused, she didn't know that spell and didn't get the meaning either but she knew that something wasn't right with her entire body.

it was her spirit, her psyche. It has been snatched out of her. She couldn't feel the flame anymore, her soul, her magic was gone. Bonnie tried to push her mother away by using magic but her mind wasn't connecting with her muscles. She tried the most simplest spell but nothing was working. Frustrated and broken, she ended up doing it with her own hands.

She pushed Abby away from her.

This woman did this to her. This emptiness, the silence in her, the hopelessness was all caused by her.

Soon the guards caught Bonnie and kept her from touching Abby again and gave her to the other woman. Bonnie tried to get out of her grip, her thin hands were crushing her bones and holding her still.

Abby stood up from the floor, pushed her curls behind her ears, turned her back to Bonnie and left with the guards. When the door closed behind her, hate conquered Bonnie's whole.

* * *

 

 

The next thing that she remembered was being thrown in a dirty room full of water. The walls were brown because of the lack of salubrity and the dampness. Her dress was torn apart from her body.

Said body then received multiple shot of ice cold water. After the shower, they dragged her into another room, naked, where other girls were waiting for her.

They came one after the other cutting hairs on her head. When her head had no remaining hair anymore.

They showed her to her room. It was dark with no windows. She stayed in that room for two weeks without seeing the sunlight or knowing what time it was.

They visited her to give her her ratios of food or to lead her to the dirty shower room but other than that her days were spent in the dark. After one month of living in that room, somehow Bonnie could see in the dark even tell what time of the day or the night it was.

She became sensitive to the silence of the sounds and could hear things from a distance. But she was afraid to lose her ability to talk since no one was allowed to talk to her. Time was the only thing she had and it seemed like in that place it was never ending. It was killing all her faith in herself and her hopes.

At first she told herself that she had to be strong that her mother or her grandmother will come back for her.

But it never happened and after six months of holding on to that hope she had to let it go. Then her spirit found peace in the comforting idea of Finn, her fiancé coming to release her.

That idea lasted only two months and she almost had a mental breakdown when she couldn't hold on to it anymore, not knowing what to do next. She started talking to herself out loud, laughing and giggling for nothing like the other girls do. Everyone in that place had lost touch with reality and she was slowly falling in that state as well.

After one year when her hair had grown back and became longer than before, she started hurting herself to use the pain as her instrumental wake up call.

But madness was stronger than her body, the physical pain wasn't strong enough against it. After one year and three months, Bonnie started collecting bugs and keeping them in her room to keep her company. Raising her army of bugs became her favorite hobby until the day she woke up in a bed full of bugs, her body bearing the marks of their stings. Bonnie then fell into unconsciousness and stayed in that state for two weeks. During her comatose state she started hallucinating images of a man kissing her in a bed.

A man she couldn't touch or see but she could hear and feel. When she woke up after two weeks they informed her that one of the bug's sting had venom which caused the hallucinations. But she couldn't care less. She had found her sunlight.

From there , she would capture said bug aggravating it until the bug would bite her then she would have another hallucination.

They were in the woods kissing and caressing each other. After repeating it every day she found a way to make the dream last, after a while she didn't need the bug anymore because her body swallowed enough of the venom to sustain her for an entire life.

She could manipulate the image into anything she wanted, from candid encounters to rough and passionate love making. Only after the dreams that she could see the illusion of the sunlight again. She had lost who she was, her heart was broken, her words were lifeless and irrational but she could hold a little longer because she had found him.

The faceless man that her shattered mind was irrevocably and desperately in love with.

 

* * *

 

 

One day they came to take her out of her room, washed her and dressed her elegantly.

She had to wait in a dining room . Bonnie was shocked, she couldn't imagine such a place in the Monastery. Everything was clean and there was a flavorous meal on the table for her. But Bonnie was afraid to touch it, her stomach wouldn't eating such a thing anyway, since it got so used to eating poorly.

The door opened and a tall young woman with long hair and brown doe eyes entered. Bonnie's heart raced and her mind exploded into million pieces of joy. She ran to the familiar face and hugged Elena tightly with tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it, she wasn't dead to the real world. They didn't forget her, she was still a human being, after all.

She cried some more and kissed Elena on her cheeks, mouth and hair. She was touching all over her to make sure that THIS wasn't a dream.

"Oh wow, Bonnie. I can't believe that you're so happy to see me." Elena said then giggled because of the way Bonnie was inhaling her hair.

Bonnie smiled then sat in front of her friend. "How are you doing?" Elena said with a concerned look.

"It's better now. It used to be worse" Bonnie said honestly.

"I know. When I found out what your mother did to you I couldn't believe my ears. What kind of mother would do this to her own daughter?"

"It's okay. I forgive her." Bonnie said her hand caressing Elena's hand and watching her fingers with curiosity.

So this is how touching someone's feel like? Damn it! She had it all wrong in her dreams, she has to do better next time, to create a better illusion.

Elena frowned at Bonnie's behavior and took her hand away but Bonnie looked at her with sad eyes begging for it and she had to give it back.

Elena was confused, Bonnie was acting like a child and being too nice. This wasn't Bonnie. Not blaming her mother for what she did? Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Bonnie you can't tell me that you don't blame her or at least that you're mad at her for what she did." Elena insisted.

Bonnie paused then bite her lower lip, thinking about what she felt about the situation with her mother.

"The first months, it was the only thing I could think about. The hate and anger consumed me. But hating her was taking too much of my energy and you have no idea how I needed it here to survive." Elena looked at her with a sad face and nodded.

"How is everyone doing? The City? My family? Finn?" Bonnie asked feeling shamed the moment she mentioned the name of the one who she loved so much in another life.

"Everyone is doing fine. Vampires have become stronger and their numbers are moving at the speed of light. Meanwhile werewolves are doing fine too. The lead members think that we should close The City and find a way to build or create everything we need in there now that our enemies are stronger than ever. " Elena listed the news with a dramatic voice.

"What do you mean by " stronger than ever"?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"Bonnie. They have found a way to create vampires with Witch and Warlock's powers." Elena murmured, afraid that by mentioning the abomination that it could come for her .

 

"How is it even possible? Our blood and will is supposed to kill us or protect us from the invasion of vampirism." Bonnie asked with wide eyes..

"That's exactly what your mother and the other lead members are trying to find out. Everyone is scared and we've been through a lot of vampires attacks these last months."

"I know my mom and I know her determination, she will find a way to fight them or incapacitate vampires from turning witches and warlock into beast."

"I hope so… by the way Tyler is back." Elena said. Bonnie noticed something in her voice, the way her voice caressed every phoneme of his name. Elena and Tyler's relationship had shaped itself into something else. That's what Bonnie could tell.

"Oh… Tyler!... How is he?" Bonnie asked with a huge smile.

"He's alright, he's a sergeant now. Leading the army by your mother's sides. His dreams have comes true." Elena's smile had the same size as Bonnie's.

"What about my grandmother?" There was a silence in the room for a while, Elena was deciding on what to say. "Bonnie… Grams have been sick since that day they brought you here. She had an infarctus when she came back in castle. Now she can't leave her bed anymore." Elena said, her face down, she couldn't look at Bonnie.

Bonnie started crying again, this time her tears were of pain and shame.

"It's because of me… because of what I did. My Grandmother is dying because of me."

" I'm afraid that the separation might be the cause of her disease but Bonnie I'm here to tell you that you only have two months left to spend here."

"Wait.. what?" "Yes, on your eighteenth birthday, you will be released" Elena said then stood up and hugged her friend tight.

Bonnie smiled. She couldn't believe it, she would be free, in two months. In 62 days. After a long discussion about everything that Bonnie had missed during her year and half in the Monastery, Elena left.

Once in the horse-drawn carriage, on her way to the castle, Elena felt a pinch of guilt. She lied to Bonnie about her grandmother's health.

Sheila wasn't ill, not even close, but Elena wanted to use something against Bonnie now that she could. After all the humiliating things Bonnie has done to her, Elena wanted to see her hurt and down like what she had always made her feel. Something was sure, Bonnie was done, Elena didn't have to be afraid of her anymore. Now that she was her only link to the outside world, Elena will use her power to get her revenge on Bonnie for taking years of abuse from her. Bonnie Bennett will pay.

* * *

 


	3. inhibition

 

 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after Elena's visit, Bonnie became self-conscious. She was more aware of the outside world than she has been before.

It was like a simple contact with a strange element changed everything. Here everything smelled like dampness and the silence was omniscient. But Elena smelled like life, happiness and vivacity. She was like a goddess in the underworld, luminous and strong. On the other hand Bonnie's loneliness was shown in her skin and hair.

But soon everything will get better.

Her life will be set on fire again, there will be a hope beyond these nights. Her life will be taken out of these old walls and rescued, in two weeks nothing more. So as the darkness grew wider, she knew that the sun will shine again, bringing salvation to her burned soul.

Her last week in the Monastery was the hardest, the days were shorter than the nights and her patience has reached the point of no return.

Bonnie was constantly looking at her skin and her hair. What if she looked different? She spent two years here without seeing the reflection of her own face, she didn't know how she looked anymore. Her skin sure looked paler than ever because of the lack of sun, she was so pale that Bonnie could see a few greenish veins through her skin. Her hair were longer than before, curled but wild. She had lost weight dramatically.

She didn't know how her reinsertion into social life will be like. She was afraid and excited. Bonnie spent her last days in the Monastery in the whims of those feelings. The "D" day came and Elena was there to support her. When the two friends left the Monastery in their horse-drawn carriage, Bonnie's heart was beating fast. She was holding Elena's hand tight and had her head on her friend's shoulder. Bonnie needed her now more than ever.

During the ride back to the Castle, Bonnie's anxiety reached the extremes. She was about to collapse. But Elena talked to her and reassured about her return to society. She told her that everyone couldn't wait to have her back in the castle.

When they arrived in the castle, Elena lead her to the ballroom where everyone was waiting for her. Her mother, Sheila, Tyler, Finn, even Jamie was there. Bonnie was hesitant and didn't knew what to do at first.

Sheila ran to her and hugged her tightly, with tears in her eyes. After Bonnie was passed from arms to arms, everyone hugging her and comforting her.

Overall Bonnie was confused because beyond this beautiful family picture, something ugly was trying to reach the surface.

Soon Tyler, Jamie, Finn and Elena left the room. Abby wanted to talk to her daughter and so did Sheila.

" Bonnie, it's been a long time and I know how things ended the last time between us. But I need you to know that you still have my support and love. I may not be worthy of your love right now but I believe that time can only help us rebuild what we had". Her mother said.

Abby approached Bonnie and took her hands in hers. She was afraid to be resented by her daughter after everything she put her through.

" I don't know if you and I could ever have the perfect relationship that we want but all I can say is that I'm over being mad at you for what you did. I'm over hating you...I'm done"

Bonnie's was emotionless and unshaken by her mother's apology. Not holding Abby accountable for what she did, didn't mean that she had to fake a motherly relationship with her. Bonnie knew that Abby only wanted her affection to keep everything in control and she wasn't having it.

It was now Grams turn to talk to her.

" Bonnie, I didn't know a thing about Abby's plans; otherwise, I would have never let her brought you there."

Abby who was watching their interaction, rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother to put all the blame on her.

" I'm just glad that now you're alright and on your feet,.I'm so sorry, Grams for disappointing you" Bonnie cried again. Not knowing what Bonnie was talking about, Sheila hugged her again.

They spent the morning in the room catching up on everything that went down in The City.

When they asked her how life was at the Monastery, Bonnie refused to talk about it. She wasn't ready to open up about everything.

In another part of the castle, Elena was on her way to the laundry. She was about to open the room of the laundry when someone snatched her then trapped her against the wall. Elena was out of breath, frustrated and excited. She slapped Tyler's face then grabbed It and kissed him passionately.

They missed each other so much. Being away from each other those last two years were like trying to breathe under water. Painful and dangerous. Tyler pressed himself against Elena's hips then inserted his tongue in her open mouth. Their kisses became hotter and frenzied.

They had to stop before someone walk in on them.

Elena pushed him away, regretting it immediately. Tyler smiled then hug her.

Elena giggled then pushed him away again. They had to stop, like right now.

" Hello princess, you didn't come to our secret place last night. I almost thought that you forgot about my return"

Tyler had his forehead pressed against Elena's, eyes closed, inhaling her scent.

" I was meeting Abby last night and it took longer that what I expected. I'm sorry, I will do better tonight"

"How are you planning on doing so?" he questioned her.

Elena looked at him with her sexy smile and blinked at him, letting him know what will go down. Or rather how he will go down.

They laughed then looked at each other with adoration while their cheeks were blushing shamelessly. They were still surprised after all this time to find love in each other's eyes.

" What did she wants? " Tyler asked her

" She wants...she wants me to keep an eye on Bonnie and to report anything abnormal in her behavior".

Tyler's eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

" She wants you to spy on her own daughter? "

Elena shook her head

" Not like that, she just wants to make sure that Bonnie can be trusted again."

" And you agree with her thinking process? You think Bonnie is somehow dangerous for the community? "

" I think...I think that Bonnie is unpredictable. She has done a lot of bad things in the past and now she's clearly sick and crazy. She shouldn't even be allowed back here so soon"

Elena said honestly.

Since she heard about Bonnie's return something switched in her.

She had the perfect life those past two years, being the only young girl in the castle, everyone treated her so good, even Abby has a newfound respect and affection for her. But the moment Bonnie set her foot in her castle, she became invisible again. Even her lover was now defending Bonnie. This is how things has always been, Bonnie had it all and Elena was meant to watch from the background.

" Lena...I think you're not thinking clear, if her mother thinks that she's good enough to be back, there might be good reason for that".

He caressed her cheek then tried to kiss her but Elena turned her face to the side. Not enjoying his company right now.

" You know nothing about the real Bonnie...nothing about everything she has done to me..you don't know her at all" Elena said, struggling to keep her tears of anger from falling.

" But I know you...better than anyone else and I know that you're a good person Elena. Don't let the past harden you".

Tyler attempted to kiss her again and Elena let him because she didn't want him to see her that way. To see the ugliness of the resentment that was consuming her.

After a long conversation with her mother and grandmother, Bonnie was conveyed to a date with Finn.

She was too tired and was about to say no but Abby advised her to go and Finn insisted.

They spent the afternoon outside the castle. Their date took place in a wild meadow and Bonnie appreciated it. Feeling the sun kissing her skin and the sensation of the wind in her hair were magical. She was happy and smiling the entire time until Finn dropped the bomb on her about the engagement being back on.

Bonnie didn't know how she could get back with this man or marry him when she knew nothing about him at all. She was already struggling at recovering and finding her old self and was here Finn talking about marrying her in three months.

When they came back to the castle in the evening to get ready for the party, Bonnie wanted nothing but to be alone. To be with the man of her dreams.

She started panicking when she tried to get another hallucinating dream but it wasn't working because of all the noise surrounding her.

The silent, she needed it to concentrate to bring his memory and his touch back. After trying and failing to see him. Bonnie ran to her mother's apartment and asked her to give her powers back.

Abby was about to refuse but seeing her daughter's panic and the fear in her eyes, she decided to give her gift back.

After having her powers back, Bonnie was at peace. She went back to her bedroom, to take a little nap. She needed all her strength for when she will call him back to her.

She needed him...

* * *

 

 

He was laying on his bed, thinking about her again. Bonnie! Since the day she left him, nothing has ever been the same in his life.

Being trapped in this dysfunctional world was almost tolerable when she was by his side, his little witch. He remember the day he met her in that forest in Ireland, she was so small and fragile. He thought that she would die in his embrace. The day she accepted to transition for him, to have a life with him, it changed his life. After fighting his brother for centuries over Katherine's love, finding Bonnie was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Then things had to go wrong, because the universe simply was a hater and couldn't let him have good things. It had to screw him out of happiness. Bonnie had this stupid idea to join his father's army against humans and to kill them all or to enslave them. When he asked her why she wanted to be a part of the madness, she said that she wanted to make forever a better place for both of them. Although Damon couldn't care less about the concept of eternity or forever, he had to give in to her desire to fight humans. So he joined everyone and for once his entire family, even Katherine fought side by side.

They were a team, a powerful one.

They were unstoppable, insatiable and voracious.

Those years were the most bloodthirsty years of his undead life. Even as a vampire, Damon was sick of blood. There was blood everywhere. They perpetrated a genocide shamelessly.

But after a while, things started getting complicated, humans fought back and found ways to resist them. Then witches and warlocks got into the war soon followed by werewolves.

Vampires couldn't keep up in every battle and ended up losing territories. Then the ultimate day came. Witches and Warlocks went crazy and created a magic nuclear bomb to kill every vampires on earth.

Maybe it was due to their arrogance or the greatness of the act, but something went wrong. Damon remembers that day when the stars were literally falling from the sky. There were also flames and water falling from the sky at the same time. The sky was open wide, angry and ready to fall down.

Who could have thought that the stupid blue thing standing up there could have all that in it? Yet it happened. He remember holding her hand tight, waiting for their death in each other's arms. Her red hair flying in the wind and her brown eyes gazing up to the sky, watching the world being set aflame.

Then the explosion happened, followed by darkness. When Damon opened his eyes, he had Bonnie in his arms and they were in this Middle Age world. No one knew what happened to the real world but something banned them out of it. As if it wasn't enough they had to start fighting for their lives again. Being in a world lacking humans, their vital resource was gone. Their inner needs couldn't be satisfied any more.

Their first month on this new world was like breathing in hell. Being spoiled with blood before coming here, vampires were not ready to be confronted to the shortfall. They attacked each other for blood. They fought again and again until his mother came to them to reunite them.

She promised that they will find a way to have blood for everyone, they needed humans and humans were trapped in this world as well. Until then,they had to feed on animals to survive.

That was the least clever idea that Damon has ever heard in his immortal life. Naturally he dismissed it and tried to make people see how stupid it was. Until the day he ended up almost dried of any vital fluids that he got it. Time after time when they went to war for a new territory they would feed off of their opponents but that was it. Other then that, they had to take the woods to survive.

After one decade on this new earth,they decided to build a city where they could live in. Although vampires being allergic to any social progress, most left not wanting to stay gathered.

The Salvatore and a few other vampire families stayed and built The Basement. It was conveniently located a few miles away from Witches and Warlocks big city. They had to stay closer to their enemies also because vampires wanted to send a message. They weren't afraid of the witches juju.

For another decades things were going well, even his relationship with his brother was at the right place. Worry for their family gave them a common goal and it reunited their family.

Lily and Giuseppe, their parents, hated each other's guts but he and Stefan hated them more. Stefan had Lexy and Katherine, he had Bonnie.

Until the day he lost her.

She was out with her friends, Caroline and Meredith, trying to find blood for the newborn vampires. The night before Damon asked her not to be apart of the blood brigade. Those apart of the brigade had a tendency to run into witches or werewolves and to die. Bonnie assured him that she won't be a part of anything risking her life. He had to leave The Basement that same night to go hunt with Stefan and Beau. When he came back in the morning, people were gathered in front of his house crying and acting dumb. Damon knew that something has happened.

However in their world, things happens everyday. Friends, mates, fathers, and brothers die everyday. It was the rule, destroy or be destroyed. But when he entered his house and saw who was laying on the floor in the middle of his living room, his heart was ripped apart. His reason of living was lying lifeless on the floor. She had stole his heart and took his breath away. Bonnie saved him from himself when he was nothing but a hate-driven bomb.

When he approached her body, what he saw was worse than the idea of not having her in his life anymore. Bonnie was tortured until her last breath. Her skin was destroyed and burned. There were burning marks covering every inches of her skin. Damon didn't knew that skin could be damaged in such a fashion. But the horror inflicted on her was beyond skin-deep. Whoever did that destroyed her spirit as well. Bonnie has been raped, had her genitals burned and her heart ripped out. All of the above happened when she was still alive. To add insult to injury, the monster who did it, was so proud of his deed that he signed her. He printed his name on Bonnie's body before leaving the body in front of The Basement.

Damon's rage and hatred for everything related to witches and Warlocks was now the only force that keep him going. One day he will find the monster who did it. His name was stamped in his mind. He will find him...he would find Jamie.

He will kill him and make his suffering last an eternity. But until then he will distract himself by killing young witches and causing the same pain done to him to the warlocks. He would brutalize the warlocks' women, eye for an eye. Since Bonnie died, he has captured, raped then killed more than one hundred young witches. It was never enough. The emptiness wouldn't leave him alone, he needed to feel. The only time he was able to be moved by anything was when he had his fist around their hearts, his dick deep inside them.

Stefan tried to take him out of his murderous madness but he failed. Since then their relationship changed for the worse. The brothers couldn't stay in the same room anymore. Seeing how happy everyone was after Bonnie died was killing him. Damon wanted them to feel as devastated as he was instead of going on with their lives. That's why one night he drugged everyone's drinks during a party. When they were all knocked out, he went on a killing spree. He took everyone's loved one. Lexy to Stefan, Amara to Silas, Julian to Lily, Meredith to Chase and Caroline, Valerie to Marie-Louise and Nora ...and on and on.

But Damon being the clever bastard that he was, was not the kind not to have a plan. He disguised his crimes as a witch and Warlock attack. In the morning there were screams, tears and pain all over The Basement.

For an undead creature, losing your chosen one is to be the most painful experience ever...well right after transitioning.

Now everyone had a valid reason to hate their enemies even more. Even Saint Stefan who was spilling diarrhea about making peace with witches changed his tone. He was so devastated that Damon almost thought that he would end his life. But overall, his plan worked perfectly because now Giuseppe and Lily are raising their armies of heretics Meanwhile Stefan and Katherine are working on a device to control werewolves from a distance.

These two scheming and working day and night makes Damon proud. He never felt any regret for killing his own people. They were collateral damage. The only remorse Damon was feeling had nothing to do with any of his despicable actions. He did something two years ago, something so terrible and stupid that he still had nightmares about it. He saved someone's life.

Since that simple act, every fiber of his body were trying to tell him something but it was like reading the verso of a letter.

He will repair his mistake, he will find her one day and kill her to have peace. What went wrong with him that day? Saving her because she had Bonnie's namesake? Really? After what one of them did to his Bonnie, no witch deserved to be alive carrying that name.

That was what his spirit was trying to tell him. Find her and kill her.

Damon packed his bag then threw it on his shoulder. Tonight Oscar, Enzo and him will infiltrate The City again. Find three witches, drug them and leave the city with them.

Oscar being an heretic has been a good addition to their business. He could use a cloaking spell to make them invisibles. From there it was always easy to bypass the guards and capture witches.

He put his boots on and wondered why Witches and Warlocks kept dressing like characters from a Middle Age novel? Sure the world they ended up in wasn't modern but giving up the comfort of a Levis jeans for some ugly robes? Hell no!

He sensed Enzo coming in his room.

"So...Lily thinks that we should lay low with our business for now." He said with his strain British accent. His back against the open door.

Damon shrugged and kept looking for his weapons.

"And since when do you listen to everything Lily says?...oh yeah, since you became her bitch" Damon said with a disgusted face.

"Calm down love, Lily and I have always had a connection, it's not personal" he said with a smirk.

"I couldn't care less about who she's fucking but I don't want your affair to interfere in my plans. " Damon said before passing Enzo to get out of the bedroom.

Enzo followed him, smiling devilishly. Since he and Lily started dating, Damon was acting like he didn't care but he knew that deep down his friend was affected. Stefan on the other hand was another story. He was acting jealous and petty every time he was with Lily.

"So what's your plan for tonight? A blond or a brunette?...or even better...one with dark skin and green eyes? Enzo said while watching him carefully, waiting for a reaction.

Damon rolled his eyes and kept walking to the door.

"I meant...you must like them that way...to go out of your way to save one. You couldn't hurt her tiny fragile mocha skin? " Enzo mocked him again.

Damon's jaw tensed, black veins appeared under his eyes. Anger burning in said veins.

"I didn't save her, you dumbass!...I just...let her go." Damon said then moved out of Enzo's face.

After getting a reaction out of Damon, Enzo had no need of letting this story go. He knew how embarrassed his friend always was, everytime he brought the subject.

Enzo smiled wickedly.

"What's the difference? She fooled you with her magical vagina. "

Damon was silent...not knowing what to say to his friend.

"Actually...I didn't have sex with her." he answered. His blues were wide and crazy trying to think about what happened that night.

" First of all...it wasn't supposed to be a consisting sexual encounter...more like a sexual abuse...then secondly how come you were so weak over nothing? "

" Piss me off! Okay? It happened once and it won't happen again."

" I followed you that night...when Oscar came to me asking for the witch's bag, I knew that you would have been affected by her name...I was too".

"So, why are you on my back making fun of me for having a natural reaction to something like that?"

"Because when I went to see you that night, what I saw was...pretty disturbing. You, leaving The Basement with her then kissing her passionately in the woods".

"Yes there were kisses but they were definitely not passionate kisses. Now if you're done playing games, we should leave" Damon said while opening the door.

Enzo followed him out and started walking by his side, they were heading to Oscar's place.

"Listen Damon, you're my dearest friend and I know what Bonnie meant to you. She has always been your weakness. That's why I don't want the enemy to use it to get to you." Enzo said with a serious tone.

Damon looked at him in the eyes, knowing exactly that his friend was right. He treated that witch well because she reminded him of his Bonnie. That was a mistake that he needed to be repaired and he also needed to overcome his turmoil.

"Thanks...For reminding me what they took from me and what I gave back to them. I will never repeat the same mistake again. By the way after tonight, I will hunt that witch down, find her then kill her. It's time to be done with it."

Enzo smile then hugged him.

"This is the Damon Salvatore I know, I'm a proud a step-father."

" Please...tell me that you just did not called yourself my step father? " Damon was clearly offended, and Enzo was half-amused and half-surprise by his reaction.

"Technically, since I'm your mother's mate, that makes me your step-father in the making"

He joked but still wary of Damon's reaction.

"Listen dude, I'm trying to tolerate the idea of you and my mother being together...Please don't make it more distasteful than it already is" Damon said with his disgust painted all over his face.

Oscar joined them that moment and ended the heated conversation before it went too far.

They left the Basement and entered the woods that separated the two cities. Down beyond The City there was the sea. Beyond the sea there was a desert, where the war was taking place.

 

* * *

 

 

After walking for hours in the woods, Damon, Oscar and Enzo met Katherine and Stefan on their way back to The Basement.

The vampires looked at each other with suspicion.

Katherine had her hand in Stefan's, dressed like one of the Witches her curly hair were hidden under a head-scarf. After sensing Damon's eyes on her, she smiled then winked at him. Bitch!

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, his eyes were on his brother the entire time.

"You know where we are going" Damon answered, his eyes on something behind his brother's head. He couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Stefan took few steps toward Damon while Oscar and Enzo tensed.

"Damon...you need to stop, you've become a serial killer. Everything you're doing to those girls won't bring her back...Bonnie.."

Stefan didn't get the time to finish his speech when he felt his brother's cold hands on his throat, then being slammed against a tree.

Damon's face was inch away of Stefan's. His eyes were filled with anger. He was breathing loud and shaking.

" Don't you ever bring her name into your pathetic attempt to stop me from avenging her death. Did you hear me? Never again!" Damon said before taking his hands off of him.

Katherine tried to get to the brothers, to scratch Damon's eyes out for daring to manhandle her precious Stefan but the boys kept her on the floor.

"Let her go" Stefan said, he went to her then brushed the grass off of her face. Katherine blushed then kissed his hand. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon I think you should listen to your brother...at least tonight. I was in The City and there is a huge party being thrown right now because their soldiers are back from the desert."

"That's a good thing, love, I feel like drinking a cup of wine and dancing tonight" Enzo said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Katherine looked at him with utter disgust.

"There will be too many eyes watching and too many people waiting for you to go there and take one of them unnoticed." Katherine said, her eyes were looking for support in Stefan's. Asking him to back her up.

"Katherine is right, you cannot go there...not tonight."

Damon shrugged then took his bag from the floor, put it on his back and started walking.

Stefan, Katherine, Oscar and Enzo followed him.

"Damon, please...I have this bad feeling everytime you leave town to go into The City. But this night it worse, I'm convinced that something bad will happen to you."

" well...that would be better than living this pathetic life without her."

Stefan stopped then watched his brother walking deep in the dark woods followed by his minions. The last thing that he will remember from him would be the desperation he heard in his voice. Stefan got it now, Damon wanted to die but he was too stubborn or too arrogant to inflict death on himself, he wanted his end to come at the hands of his enemies.

His eyes weren't able to leave him until he disappeared in the dark night and couldn't see him anymore he was still watching him because that might be the last that time that he would see his brother alive.

He felt Katherine's hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her hand and let her lead him back to The Basement. He wondered if he would react like his brother if Katherine had the same fate as Bonnie. Would he be able to keep going? Waking up everyday and knowing that he had to keep living while the person who did it was still out there?

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Damon and his friends arrived in the City, they were surprised by the music and the festivity taking place there. These people had successfully convinced themselves that they were living in a bucolic era and they were accommodated to it. Then again most of them were not born in the old world, they know nothing about modernity, and their leaders fooled them into believing that this was the real world.

The sounds of laughters, music and the festivity were everywhere in the city. Damon, Enzo and Oscar hidden under the cloaking spell were watching witches, warlocks and werewolves dance and drink happily. Contempt written all over their faces, they kept walking and looking for their targets.

After two hours of walking and observing the streets full of wasted citizens, Damon found his target. She was sitting in a corner playing the harp. Her long red hair was almost flowing on the music instrument, she looked sad or rather drunk. She would be a good meal for tonight.

Damon approached her, slipping the drug under her nose. She reacted right away, her body loosened up and her head fell on the table. He was waiting for the people around her to stop looking before bringing her under the cloaking barrier when Enzo came to him.

"Dear friend, I have found something for you."His eyes were shining with excitement and anticipation.

Damon looked at him and laughed.

"No, thanks, I already have found my target, and she's already taken care of as you see" he said while gesturing to the drugged young woman.

Enzo shook his head then put his hands on Damon's shoulders.

"Damon, leave this one, what I have found for you is better than her. Come with me, I need to show you something." He said then pushed Damon on another street.

They ended up in front of a castle, yes a freaking castle. There were a courtyard where people were gathered, dancing and eating. Those people must be the most important people of the town because of the amounts of armed guards around them.

They had long benches and tables full of various meals and liquors. In front of the castle they were having joyful conversations, laughing, drinking and some were dancings. They were a lot of dancers by the way.

Not getting why Enzo brought him there, Damon raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"See...who's over there...don't you think that she's better than the other one you chose?"

Enzo said with a malicious smile his eyes shining with excitement.

Damon's blue eyes traveled all over the various faces to see which one he was talking about.

That's when he saw her, dancing and giggling with a male. The man was too tall for her petite frame, she couldn't even touch his chest with her head. He was looking down on her with adoration. Furthermore everyone were looking at her.

The guards had their eyes stuck on her back, the other guests partying there were also captivated by her. It was like she was their most precious amenity.

Unbeknown to him, Damon was pulled into the magnetic effect as well. He started walking toward her his eyes fixed on her face. Forgotten was the mission and his friends.

Damon was drawn to her, her blood was calling him to her. She was like a magnet. The witch just like any object that exhibits magnetic properties, she had two points or poles, where most of her strength was concentrated: her eyes and her heartbeat. Damon could hear it over the music, the laughters and the conversations. It was the only thing that he could feel.

Enzo tried to keep him from getting too close to the witch by grabbing his arm but Damon pulled it away and kept walking. Damon was in a trance like state. Enzo was on the verge of losing his shit. He ran to look for Oscar, someone had to get Damon out of this state.

Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump was the music of her heart, that little muscle inside of her tiny chest has bewitched him. He had to go to her...and caress it. The cycle of contraction of her heart muscle was the electrical impulse behind the magnetism pushing him toward her. It was affecting him on an atomic level.

When he was close enough, he saw her drive a cup to her mouth then press a fragile hand on her forehead. She looked exhausted because of all the dancing. The man that was by her side was trying to get her to dance with him again.

Damon had to take her right now.

He moved his hand then grabbed her with his vampire strength. The girl froze then looked at the hand with astonishment. Damon did too because she was not supposed to see it thanks to the cloaking spell. What was going on?

He didn't get the time to find an answer when he heard her scream and all eyes set on him.

Damon fell on the floor after multiple simultaneous attacks from the guards and witches.

But he kept his grip on the girl's hand. He wouldn't let her go.

Someone snatched her hand out of his and attacked said hand. He screamed when he felt the flames on his skin. But his suffering stopped when the girl's voice screamed "stop".

"He attacked me...his life or death belongs to me." She said still panting because of his attack.

Damon tried to get up, to look at her but someone hit him on the head to keep him down. Then the girl screamed again urging them to stop. Damon heard the noise of her long dress brushing the floor, approaching him.

She bent to one knee. Everyone around them tensed, ready to roast him if he ever touched one strand of her hair.

Her scent sent electricity bolts to his skin Damon himself being precipitated into bloodlust. His body responding dangerously to her.

"Who are you?" She asked..

Damon heard someone on his right scream "a vampire"

And another one on his left side scream "obviously he's a monster"

The girl approached again while Damon's fangs were elongating at the rythme of her moves.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Really? Wasn't it obvious? He wanted her dead and bleeding on the floor. Now even more because he has found out how important she is to them.

Damon rose his face up and locked eyes with her. Green eyes on blue eyes, trapped in a dreary dance.

"I. Want. To. Kill. You" he said, his face daring her

The crowd around them gasped surprised and outraged. But Damon couldn't careless, he had his eyes fixed to the witch's face and saw every emotions transposed on it.

The girl went from shock to fear then...something else happened.

Damon saw her face light up suddenly then a smile graced her face. A huge smile. Her eyes went crazy and started shining.

This wasn't normal.

Were his last thoughts before he was pulled into darkness by another attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aversion: A physiological or emotional response to a stimulus that indicate that an object, organism or situation, should be avoided. It usually accompanied by a desire to withdraw from or avoid the aversive stimulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belong to LJ Smith and The CW

After leaving Damon on his way to the enemies, Stefan and Katherine spent some time in the woods discussing Stefan's brother. Despite Katherine’s lack of concern or need to waste her saliva on Damon's case, Stefan wouldn't let the subject slide.

He was worried, anxious and upset about Katherine’s obvious lack of support. At some point, he accused her of enjoying his brother's suffering and Katherine being the inconsiderate bitch she was, admitted that she wouldn't bat an eyelashes if something happened to Damon. She just had no use for him.

That was it! Stefan was offended and went into a terrible rage against his mate. At some point, after being involved in a flaming row: each of them was convinced the other was wrong, and neither of them wanted to back down. Katherine has tried everything: ironclad logic, tearful manipulations, shouting louder and longer than her lover but Stefan didn’t budge. So, she thought about what she could do to defuse the argument. It was easy she started by calming down and listening to him.

Stefan's higher reasoning abilities were down because he was angry. But seeing Katherine back down first surprised him. She’s not the kind to let anyone win an argument against her. He took a few minutes to cool off. Then the next thing he knew, Katherine vamp-sped out of her clothes and got his member out of his pant. He was too surprised and shock to say anything when he felt her mouth around his hardening phallus.

Stefan rolled his eyes, annoyed because she was using sex again to resolve everything instead of communicating. But the pleasure provided by the feeling of her hot mouth and saliva around his dick was too much. Seeing how relaxed Stefan got, she smiled to herself then kept working his member. She was about to suck him out of his anger.

But soon Stefan took everything in his own hands, he pulled out her mouth and flipped her on her back on the ground. She laughed but her laughter got stuck inside her throat when she felt him penetrate her roughly. He started pulling in and out of her in a steady rhythm, keeping his eyes on her eyes. They both smiled at how repetitive the whole thing was.

They had issues in their dysfunctional relationship. They weren't even a good match but in this world they were everything each other needed.

Katherine’s felt Stefan hit her special spot and spread her legs wider. That was when she heard their steps. She rolled her eyes with frustration. Stefan did too and pulled his cock out of Katherine’s wet cage. He threw her clothes at her and started to dress himself up.

Enzo and Oscar arrived where Stefan and Katherine were, panting and hyperventilating. Oscar appeared first, he was shirtless and had lost one of his shoes. He was all over the place, his hair messy and face full of sweat.

When he saw what he walked in on he straightened his face and held a tree for support.  
He was out of breath. Running crazy out of The City was the most terrifying thing he has ever done.

Enzo arrived a few minutes later, when Stefan and Katherine were fully dressed up and observing them like they had two heads. Enzo was no better, half of his hair was burned and there were a burned marks on his shirt.

Katherine bite her lower lip. She warned those fools not to go there. They got their idiotic asses roasted. It was hilarious actually, so much that she started laughing, not being able to contain herself. Stefan shook his head at her then watched behind Enzo, not seeing his brother.

“Enzo...where is Damon?” he asked. He wasn't worried because if Enzo made it out there just fine, Damon must be somewhere laughing and making fun of witches.

Oscar looked worried...He looked at Enzo waiting for an answer from him or something else, he took few step toward Stefan.

“Stefano...something happened...something happened to Damon...He..”

Stefan's vamped out then looked at Enzo with a menacing grin. This wasn't good at all, his brother, his only brother couldn't die...He couldn't lose him too. Stefan wasn't sure that his undead heart would be able to tolerate another loss. He would lose his sanety.

Katherine placed herself between Stefan and Enzo and looked into the dark haired Vampire's eyes with suspicions. There is no chance in hell for Damon Fucking Salvatore to be killed in a situation where Enzo's stupid ass made it out alive.

“Where is Damon?...What happen to him? Explain now!“ she ordered him.

Katherine pushed Stefan back, sensing his rage and anxiety growing.

“I think he was under a spell..he was uncontrollable...He attacked a witch in the open where everyone could see him” Oscar said, while scratching his head, wondering what would be Lily’s reaction when she will found out how he let her son die in the hands of the enemy and got his own ass out of there. What fate would be worse? Dieing at the hands of Giuseppe or having Lily ban him out of her life? Oh Christ! He was in trouble.

“That's it! Your brother...lost it okay? I did nothing wrong...I tried to get him out of his trance but he wouldn't listen...He kept moving toward her...that thing was very...strange” Enzo explained to Stefan and Katherine.

Katherine turned her back to Enzo and looked at a devastated Stefan in the eyes.  
He needed to gather himself together, they were at war now, they needed him to be strong, she needed him.

“That sounds like a spell Stefan...maybe he's not dead yet. We can save him, trust me, I promise you” Katherine reassured him. Stefan nodded then embraced her.

“I wouldn't be so quick to give him false hope. The way they went in on his ass...I only give him three hours to live. Look at us? We weren't attacked but only got ourselves in this state because of all the splashing of spells that went down on his ass.” Enzo crooked and looked at his damaged jeans and boots.

“OH MY GOD! Shut up Enzo!“ Katherine yelled at him with anger and annoyance while trying to contain a raging Stefan Salvatore.

Enzo shrugged then looked at Stefan with pity.

There were no need to keep the emo kid from the truth. Damon will be dead by the morning. His stupidity and lust got the best out of him. Such a waste. He and Damon have always been a great match. Teaming up with Damon during missions was the best thing after having sex with Lily.

Thinking of her, he knew he was about to lose her again. Lily would never forgive him for letting her favorite son out on his own. But he was a vampire, when the predator in him told him to run for his life, he did.

“We need to talk to Lily and Giuseppe...call The Originals and let everyone know that we are going down to The City and kill them all.” Stefan said with emphasis and Katherine felt her pussy twitch at the sound of his voice. Her Stefan was all dark now, she had to gets him in bed in this mood.

But before everything she needed to go back to The City disguised as one of her doppelgangers to make sure that Damon was still alive. Katherine hated that air-headed and needy vampire but he was one of her sires and Stefan loved him so much. Anyway she would take some risk.

“Guys...go ahead, I think I should go back to The City to try to find out if he's still alive or not.”

Stefan took her hand in his and started walked toward The Basement without paying attention to what she said.

“Hey Stefan, Let me go, I said...I need to go back there to make sure that we’re not going to start a war and risk our lives over nothing. If he's still alive we can try to save him but if he's not, there is no need to start the war now. We need to be prepared to avenge him in that case” Katherine explained.

Stefan stopped, then kissed her passionately, she was right. They needed to be smart and to think this through without acting right away. They were outnumbered by witches and werewolves. The vampires needed a plan. But what if he let her go back and this time something happens to her too? He kissed her again then took her face in his palms.

“Please be safe….come back to me alive. If something happens to you...I...wouldn't...I” Stefan couldn't say the three words he wanted to say to her. This wasn't the right moment. Revealing his feelings out of desperation wasn't something he would do.

Katherine nodded because she somehow felt the same too.

“I will be back...don’t forget that survival is my gift. I will come back to you. Now go!”

Stefan started walking toward The Basement followed by Oscar. Enzo was about to follow suit when Katherine held his hand. He looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

“What? “

“Keep an eye on him. Don’t let anything happen to him while I’m away” She murmured as quiet as she could, making sure Stefan can't hear her.

“Oh Lord! I don't know what's more disturbing in your partnership with him? You babysitting him or him letting you do so?“

Katherine pulled him closer, an inch from her face, she looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Do as I say or I will reveal to everyone your part in what happened to Bonnie.”

Katherine’s threat was hanging in the air between the two vampires bringing with it the memories of betrayal, lies and deceit.

Enzo took his hand out of her grip then followed the other vampires back to The Basement.  
Katherine put her head scarf back on. Playing Tatia was easy since she was dressed like Tatia usually does. Plus their hair almost looked the same. But Katherine needed to play the other one, the insipid one to be able to get into the castles and to gather information.

Her heart started beating fast, she was afraid that something may happen to her too. If Damon went down, what would happen to her? He was one of their strongest but a little spell took him down? What was going on?

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What is going on?” Tyler asked Elena when he approached her. He was accompanied by his parents and his uncle. Many werewolves, witches and warlocks were gathered In the conference room, waiting for the Lead Members speech.

Tyler was not at the party, he was in a cabin in the far east of The City, preparing a romantic night for Elena and him. She was supposed to join him later after her service but instead Hayley Marshall went to find him, telling him that they were having an emergency meeting.

Elena shrugged her shoulder and held herself. Her long brown hair falling on her shoulder. She was scared but overall she was annoyed. Once again the Bennetts got between her and Tyler. Their romantic night was ruined.

“There is trouble in town” she said when she felt his hand sneak a touch on her back.  
Tyler looked around making sure that no one could see them.

“What happened? “ he asked while massaging Elena's back.

“Bonnie happened.” Elena said, her eyes on Bonnie Bennett who was now cornered in the middle of Freya and Finn Mikaelson, worrying about her and awwing all over her. Elena rolled her eyes again. Bonnie couldn't help it, she needed attention, she lived for it.

“What do you mean? You mean that they ringed the emergency bell because of her? They got to be kidding now! “ Tyler said with annoyance and frustration.

“Tell me about it. She was attacked by a vampire in the middle of the party and here we are”

“Wait. She was attacked by a vampire?” Tyler asked with anger and protectiveness. He touched his sword and was about to move toward her as if he needed to protect her from another attack. Elena held him still and looked at him confused with hurts in her brown eyes.

“She doesn't need you, can't you see that everyone in this place are looking over her? We were all afraid when it happened okay? The thing is Bonnie has the entire town worrying, asking and caring about her well-being because she's the daughter of one of the eight Lead Members. What about the rest? What about me?“

After hearing his lover’s plea, Tyler's heart twitched and he felt embarrassed. Elena was clearly traumatised by the event and all he could think about was Bonnie's well-being.  
How could he not see that Elena needed him more? He held her tight and looked at her.  
Not caring if anyone was watching because right there, no one mattered anymore.

“I’m so sorry Elena. It’s because of the Alliance Spell running in my blood. I have this need to protect her because of her status. But that doesn't mean that she's more important to me than you.“

“ Please...Tyler...don’t” Elena begged him to stop talking because she needed to stay strong and not explode here in front of everyone.

“Let's get outta here” Tyler said. He took her hand he pushed her out of the conference room.  
Elena laughed, liking his audacity.

“What about the meeting?“ she asked, while following him.

“Who cares about that? There is enough Lockwoods in that damn room. Plus you and I have a lot to talk about”

“And a lot to do” she added.

He looked at her mesmerised. “Exactly” he mouthed, before they started running out of the castle on their way to have ghetto for the most memorable night of their lives. Leaving the chaos behind. If the lovebirds weren't too drunk in each other, they would have noticed a young woman wearing Elena's face entering the castle.

 

* * *

 

 

In the conference there was too much noise for Bonnie's sensitive ears. Everyone was busy flipping through grimoires, writing down new spells and trying to find out how a vampire got Inside The City and Bonnie just rolled her eyes at them. She could leave The City just fine two years ago, that must mean that anyone else could enter as well.

The most infuriating thing about it all is how her spell went wrong. She knew that she had spent too much time away from magic, away from her flame but she thought she could control it as soon as she got it. That wasn't the case. Bonnie had changed drastically and her magic was not connected to her emotional identity yet. Instead of starting a flame, she burned the entire town literally.

Bonnie just wanted to bring the dreams back nothing else but instead she summoned the object of her dreams. The girl’s heart couldn't stop to race every time she thought about the fact that he was real. The man of her dreams, the sunlight wasn't created by her irrational spirit. It was all real. Then how come she had those images of the two of them when she was sure that she has never seen him before?

She could hear his voice again and again in her head. He was REAL. She wasn't as crazy and as she thought she was. When he came to her, he did it in front of everyone and he grabbed her with such a strength in front of everyone.

Now she finds out his true nature, he was a vampire. The whole picture wasn't connecting. If the idea of that person kept her sane in that Monastery and almost saved her life how could he be evil? And what he said to her? He wanted to kill Bonnie, he said it looking at her in the eyes. Right there Bonnie was scared and also happy to hear his voice again. But now she felt sick, he was nothing but a disappointment and the dreams were still not coming back. They won't come back because of the lack silence. There were too much life here.

Finn was holding her hand and reassuring her about the outcome of the vampires who attacked her. Letting her know that he would be punished but Bonnie forbade everyone to touch him. Instead he was locked in a cell down under the castle.

Abby followed by the other Lead Members entered the conference room and everyone stopped talking. Bonnie saw Elena who was now wearing a headscarf enter the room and look around suspiciously. What was going on with her? Bonnie wondered.

“Tonight will be remembered as the day were vampires did their first gesture of war against us. We have built this city and they have built theirs by respecting one promise. Keeping the war outside each other's walls. We fight outside in the woods if it's necessary or in the desert but never in our own home. But they violated another promise.“ Abby said, her black velvet dress tied to her mocha skin, her hair up in ponytail. She looked majestically beautiful and strong.

“We declare from this moment this City as a battlefield. We will defend our children and what belongs to us. From now on, consider any vampires you will meet as the enemy. We grant you the authority to use your power on any entity that you consider to be a threat to your safety or the community.” Abby’s speech was followed by a huge silence consummated by fear. The amphitheater was dead silent and no one dared to even blink.

Joseph Parker The Fourth, had something else to say.

“From now on, there will be a curfew installed. We are working on a way to put The City under a protection spell. Do not worry about your safety but always be ready to use your power.  
Please report to the authorities any suspicious activities in The City.”

After being granted the authority to use magic in The City again, the tension left the the auditorium. After few hours of speeches and more instructions. The meeting ended and Bonnie was allowed to leave the amphitheater. She caught a glimpse of Elena trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. She had to get to her before they went back to the Bennett castle.

Bonnie pushed herself in the middle of the crowd, not paying attention to Freya whom asked her to stay. The witch thrusted herself out of the amphitheater then grabbed Elena's wrist.  
She turned her around and was shocked by the expression of pure rage and fear on Elena's face.

“Wow calm down Elena, it's just me.” the witch reassured her friend then looked around her to make sure that the people whom were leaving the amphitheater weren't listening. Soon the corridor became full of people and conversations. There were noises everywhere of people exchanging conspiracy theories.

Elena caught the clue then started walking out of the castle with Bonnie's hand in hers.  
Once they were outside they stopped to sit on a bench in the main courtyard.  
Elena looked afraid or dangerous. She felt different though Bonnie wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but could she afford to trust her magic instincts again after what happened tonight.

“What was that about? “ Elena asked looking more curious than ever.

Bonnie frowned. That wasn't the first emergency conference that took place in The City. Elena knew what they were about.

“Elena that was an emergency conference...I mean... after what happened tonight. It’s understandable to have the Lead Members out trying to control everything. “ Bonnie murmured, still not sure if she should discuss anything outside in the open where everyone could be listening.

“Is it about the Vampire...right?” Elena asked her eyes doubled their size because of the curiosity.

Bonnie frowned again. Elena was definitely not acting like herself. Maybe she had too many drinks during the party? She usually is the first person people have to turn to when it comes to rumours, gossips and news. But tonight she was completely out of everything.

“Elena...the vampire came all the way here then attacked me. Of course It was about him and what we can do to stop them from entering The City again.“ Bonnie resorted to whispers because people were walking pass them on their way back home and were trying to catch a glimpse of their conversation. Obviously, she was the main attraction of the night. The Bennett heir whom was the object of an vampire attack.

“Wait….but why did he attacked you?...do you know why?“ Elena whispered, her eyes shifting back and forth all over Bonnie's face, trying to see through her.

Bonnie's reaction was Immediate, she blushed then bite her lip.

“I may have tried a summoning spell on him” She said, her eyes shut and her fist clenched on her lap.

“Why? Elena asked quizzically.

“It's complicated. It wasn't intended but I feel like I have some connection with him...somehow.”

Bonnie admitted to her friend while her heart decided to beat at the strength of said connection. Fast.  
Elena nodded then smiled. Bonnie's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting this reaction from her friend. Elena was always judgemental and uptight but here she was not reacting at all to her admission.

“Do you know what will happen to him? “ the brunette asked

“I don't know yet. I have used my Defense Right on him which is keeping him alive right now but I don't know how long I can hold it. My brother is already insisting to rip his heart out.“

Elena grimaced at Bonnie's words.

“You need to make sure that he is alright. I mean if the two of you are connected wouldn't you like to know how much and why?“ The Brunette suggested, her daring suggestion left Bonnie speechless.

Damn! Elena was about that life now. Trying to make her disobey the law and entertain the thoughts of a vampire? Why wasn’t she aware of Elena's potential before?

Bonnie smiled wickedly and then nodded. Her eyes were greener now with excitement. Bonnie’s old self that was somewhere hidden in the darkness of her spirit tried to creep its way out.

“Thank you Lena for being so understanding. I think you’re right, I should go check on him...learn few things about him...about us” The witch hesitated, it was her first day of freedom after those horrific years in the Monastery but there she was, taking the same path which brought her so much suffering again.

“I think you should go talk to him.” Elena's eyes widened then a satisfied look covered her heart shaped face.

“How...can I do that? You think they will let me approach him?” Bonnie's mind was racing. She couldn't go there because all eyes were on her tonight and leaving the castle tonight to where the vampire was held would raise to much questions. Elena was her only option but there were another issue with using her. Her social rank.

As a vestale and servant maid, there were places she wasn't allowed to be. The prison was on top of it. Only soldiers and the Lead Members were allowed to be there. But in this particular case, there may be a way to violate that rule.

Bonnie took her magical print out of the pocket of her green dress. A small red stone, which was her talisman. The token which held her magical energy. Allowing every citizens to detect her magic.

Elena moved her hands away, and looked at the stone with fear.

“Don't worry. It won't hurt you. You have to show this to the guards and let them know that I’m the one who sent you to make sure that they were respecting my defense right.” Bonnie explained then dropped the stone in Elena's palm. The brown eyed girl twitched then held it in her fist. Biting her lips tight as if she was hurting. Bonnie rose out of her seat after seeing her mother and grandmother approach them.

“Go now! Oh and Elena, I’m sorry for everything I did to you.“

Elena looked at her funny then ran to the prison.

Bonnie straightened herself and tried to look as innocent as possible. She was praying that her mother's ability to read aura would be shaken by the events that went down earlier. When the two women arrived where Bonnie was standing, Abby's eyes were stuck on Elena's back.

“What was wrong with Elena?” Abby asked when the two witches had approached Bonnie, trying to read her aura.

“Hun? What? She looked fine to me.” Bonnie answered, trying to ease herself. She had to look calm and relaxed.

“She felt different. Her aura was darker than usual..then again, I wasn't close enough to catch it right” she observed then took Bonnie's hand.

“I felt nothing different. Although after what happened tonight, I guess what you felt around her was fear. Fear can taint people's aura in a darker tone.” Sheila tried to explain. She didn't notice anything with the servant maid because she never pay attention to her. The elder Bennett woman was worried about her grandchild’s ability to attract trouble.

“Let's go back to the castle then.“ Bonnie suggested, hoping that walking back home would defuse the tension. They walked in silence until they arrived in front of their castle.

“Bonnie. I was wondering why you used your Defense Right on your attacker? Don't you think he should pay for what he did?” Abby suggest. She wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with any vampires because she still images one of those monsters kissing her daughter's body.

“He will pay for daring to cross us. But we were celebrating tonight, I didn't want to end the party with blood” Bonnie said firmly.

Sheila was impressed by her demeanor. She smiled appreciatively.

“You're right Bonnie, we are not the creatures of murders or blood. We fix things, we help the regenerations of nature to keep the balance in place.” Grams recited a full chapter of the Bennett grimoire.

Abby rolled her eyes then chuckled. Her mother was always over the top. She enjoyed mythifying magic when it wasn't so deep. To Abby there nothing lyrical or beautiful about it. Magic is pragmatic, hard and simple. It is power, the force driving the souls of the gifted ones.

“Alright, we should all go back to our apartments and take some rest. Tomorrow everything will be clearer.” The Bennett’s matriarch said. She hugged her mother and daughter then took another corridor. Her long gown brushing the marber’s floor.

“Bonnie, I would like to talk to you tomorrow. Come to my appartements at noun.” the old witch said then kissed Bonnie's forehead.

Bonnie was stiff while her heart was racing. What did sheo hear about? Asking too many questions now would make her grandmother suspicious, she had to let it go for now.

“Of course, I can't wait to have magic class with you again.” Bonnie smiled then took the corridor on her left which lead to her apartments.

Sheila Bennett stood there watching her leave, her heart wearing the weight of guilt and fear.  
Since Bonnie left, Sheila was tormented by visions of Bonnie setting The City on fire then disappearing in a bright white light. Sheila was terrified by Bonnie's future. She was hoping that she could interfere in time to change what may happen.

* * *

 

 

Unbeknown to the Bennett women, each of them was keeping dark secrets and fears. That's why instead of going straight to her apartments, Abby went to her son's.

When she arrived in front of the place, the guards watching over the door let her know that Jamie was occupied but the witch could not care less, she needed to talk to her son. They let her in.

When she entered the place, she was welcomed by seductive sounds of harps and the scent of a burned incense and it's fumes.

On the bed, her son was laying naked with two whores. One of them was between his leg, her mouth filled with his cock, the other was caressing his chest and kissing him.

Abby watched the scene with resignation. After all, men were only good for two things: fighting for The City and fucking women or whores.

After having enough of the coarse scene, Abby cleared her throat. Jamie opened his eyes then saw who was standing there and watching him getting a blow job.

Abby’s son abruptly lifted his head off of the mattress and pushed the women off of him.

“Leave! “ he growled at them.

When they saw who was standing in the middle of the bedroom they tried to apologise but Abby brushed them off with a simple hand gesture. She had no time to waste on their promiscuity.

Jamie covered his manhood then placed his head on top of both his folded hands on the bed.  
Daring his mother to say something about the way he was living his life after everything he sacrificed so she could have that special spot amongst the lead Members.

“Seems like what happened tonight didn't worry one fiber of your body.“ Abby sarcastically throw at him while looking around with distaste, the multiple cup of liquors displayed on the floor and the opened box of opium.

“It was just a vampire, mom. I have dealt with them on a daily basis when I was in the desert. There is no need to create all this fuss about it. An emergency conference? Really?” Jamie laughed, his chest bumping up and down.The brown skin of his torso was shining with sweat and oil. On his torso many scars which were the testify of what kind of life he has in the desert.

Abby approached the bed then sat next to him.

“It is not just a vampire. This one attacked your sister. Can't you see that there is something more behind it?”

Jamie rolled his eyes then laughed his mother's anxiety off.

“Bonnie is the prettiest and she was the birthday girl. That dumb vampire probably just wanted to take a piece of her” Jamie said with a mocking smile. But the smile was discarded when he saw the expression on his mother's face. Abby was angry and not amused at all by Jamie’s lack of concern. Now wasn't the time to allow any forms of laxity.

“Jamie, you know what happened two years ago. Bonnie's life cannot be tied to any disadvantageous thing. She's gained her maturity, her life should go back on track.”

Jamie looked at his mother, she was still young and beautiful but her constant need to control everything was ruining her. Abby looked tired and sad all the time. He had to fix it.

He took her hand and kissed it.

“what do you want me to do? “ He asked gently.

Abby smiled with satisfaction, she knew that she could always counts on Jamie. Unlike her other unstable child.

“I need you to find out if there is another motive in the attack. I want you to talk to the vampire.“

Jamie sat up on the bed, he was exhausted after having sex with his friends and the last thing he wanted to do right now is to confront a vampire.

“Just talk to him? What makes you think that he will say anything to me?”

Abby shook her head, Jamie was playing dumb on purpose. He knew damn well what she was getting at.

“So you will have to force him to talk then.”

Jamie whistled then chuckled. Abby was still the same she would never change.

“ Well...Mom are you suggesting a violation of the Defense Right?“

Abby shook her head then slapped his arm.

“You won't be violating anything since you won't kill him. Make sure to keep him breathing.”

“Hurting him while he's under Bonnie's watch and right, that's against the law.” Jamie widened his eyes to emphasise his fake concerns.

Abby laughed and was soon followed by her son. Jamie looked in his mother’s eyes knowing exactly were her beautiful head was heading.

“I’m the law, son. I can bend it to my will as much as I want. Please get dressed and take care of the vampire.”

Abby left the room without doubt that her son will get the job done effectively.

Jamie signed, bleeding a vampire dry has always been his favorite hobby but doing it after too many drinks will be complicated. His blood system was too stimulated for the task.

 

* * *

 

 

Katherine was walking to the prison, holding the stone in her hand. The little token was hurting her to the core. It was like putting your hand flat on a bed full of needles. She concentrated her attention into breathing in and out. As a vampire she didn't need it but in situations like this, it was necessary.

A part of her kept telling her to go back to Stefan now that she knew that Damon was safe. But talking to the young witch changed her plans. The girl totally has a crush on Damon and knowing who her mother is changed everything. She and Damon could use her to get what they all always wanted. To get the fuck out of this alternate universe. Katherine’s quest has always been to find a way out. While everyone gave up and started to adjust their lives to this new world, Katherine’s thirst for freedom became stronger.  
The vampire held her head down while zigzagging down multiples streets. It was late night, everyone was home and that would make her presence more suspicious than ever to anyone who will cross her path.

Once she was in front of the colossal edifice, Katherine looked up into the dark shadows of the building. It seemed like it was never ending. Getting out of this place seemed impossible.  
Katherine approached the guards, praying that none of them would make it hard for her.

“Who are you?” one of the six guards guarding the building asked her. His long muscles flexed under his tanned skin. He was big and tall, dangerously tall. His colleagues shafted the same way.

“M...My name is Elena Gilbert, I’m Bonnie Bennett’s handmaid. I am here in her name.” the vampire paused then showed the stone she was holding.

The guards looked at it then tensed.

“What does Miss Bennett want?“ one of the guards growled at Katherine while his eyes were trying to see through her despite the dark night surrounding them.

“She wants to make sure that no one is disrespecting her Defense Right. She want me to see her prisoner and to make sure that he's untouched.” Katherine said with confidence, now that she knew what the mere mention of the witch's name could do.

“Is Miss Bennett doubting our methods? Of course we’re allowing her the right to dispose of her offender’s life.“ one the guards said with indignation. His colleague touched his forearm, silencing him. He looked him in the eyes to trying to key into him not to say something inappropriate.

“Miss Gilbert, we would be honoured to lead you to the prisoner's cell. Please follow us.”

The huge gate opened with a terrible sound of stones grinding down. Katherine followed the guards with fear wrapped all over her guts.

The place was cold and humid. There were stones everywhere and many floors.  
They took the elevators went down under the dark ground.

Once the elevators stopped. Katherine was gently pushed out of it by the guards whom were wearing torches to light their way through the dark corridors. There were many cells down there. Katherine couldn't see the creatures whom were held captive there but for the first time ever she was afraid of the witches and warlocks.

They walked a while before stopping in front of an isolated door. One of the guards took out a black stone and brushed it against the door. It opened suddenly. Magic! Katherine’s spine shivered.

“You can go in. If you want, we could stay with you if you’re afraid to be alone with him” One said.

Katherine took off her headscarf. She had to make sure that Damon knew who she was.  
Her long curls cascaded on her shoulders.

“It won't be necessary. Thank you sire for leading me here safely.” she smiled shily at them.  
They looked at each other's awkwardly then let her go into the cell alone. Ready to pounce if need be at any moment.

Katherine was surprised to find water in the middle of the cell. Damon was chained in the middle. He was on his knees, head down and his arms were upheld by the long chains which were touching the ceiling. Said ceiling was so high that Katherine knew without doubt that those chains were also tortures instruments.

Surrounding him was vervain water. Damon was tied on stones surrounded by the water.  
Katherine walked to him, making sure to cross the little bridge made of stone carefully.  
Once she was near him she smiled. He looked so fragile and vulnerable.

“Damon….Damon it's me...Katherine.”

Damon opened his eyes to a smiling Katherine Pierce. Was he dreaming or hallucinating now? What was the bitch doing there?

“Katherine is it..really you?” he asked hesitantly.

Katherine rolled her eyes, trying to speak as quiet as she could.

“We don’t have time to waste. Damon don’t worry, they won't kill you.”

“If they let you come all the way here, they must not be so inclined to kill vampires.“

Katherine rolled her eyes, leave it to Damon to make jokes when his life was on the line.

“They are not going to kill you because they have no right to do so. Only one person has the right to end your life...but said person happens to be infatuated with you. Consider yourself safe Damon.”

The vampire's icy blue eyes widened.

“Who?” He asked halfheartedly. He already knew the answer but he was afraid of it.

“The witch you came here for….the one you attacked. I don't know why but you did a number on her”

“Why would she want to keep me alive?“ Damon asked, he was irritated by the idea of being indebted to that little witch. He hated her already.

“I don't know and I don't care. But Damon you have to play on her heartstrings to get out of here without having all of us come here to save you. We cannot take another loss over your stupidity. Just get yourself out of this shit you started.”

“Oh wow, why am I not surprised by the fact that my life means nothing to you?” he mocked her.

“Because you know me so well, Damon.” she clapped back and wiggled her eyebrows.

“How am I going to convince her to save my ass if I can’t talk to her?“ Damon asked, resigned and ready to take any bait from Katherine even if every fiber of his body were telling him not to trust the bitch.

“If she's as attracted to you as I suspect she is, she will come to you. She won’t resist.“

Katherine rose on her feet, it was time to leave before she arouse the guard's suspicions.  
She left the cell with a huge smile and a feeling of ease. This tepid bastard will stay alive and save them all.

* * *

 

 

Bonnie spent the night in anxiety, fear and anticipation. In her dreams she was hunted by a beast. The beast was chasing her and pushing her out of The City. The young witch ran and ran again and again to get away from him but he was relentless. He drove her to the middle of the woods.

There she was swallowed by a bright white light. Before disappearing in the void, Bonnie saw her mother's hold her brother’s bleeding body on her lap. She was on the ground while her tears covered her squalid face. Bonnie saw her then being swallowed in her brother's blood and disappear.

Bonnie's heart broke and her screams of horror were soon followed by another pain and fear. Her eyes couldn't see where she was going when she was pulled into nothingness. When she thought that the end was near, she felt someone hold her hand tight.

“We are in this together, I won’t let you fall” the voice said.

Because she knew that voice, knew it so well, her spirit found peace then. She accepted her fate, she won’t be alone. She was ready to dive in the freezing waves of her destiny.

Bonnie woke up not remembering her dream but she felt her heart heavy with pain.

She was so shaken and frightened that she felt scattered. All she could sense was the noises surrounding her, there were noises everywhere of the people waking up, laughing in the streets outside of the castle, the noises were unbearable. She held herself tight in her bed while tears started fall down her face.

She wasn't alright, there is something not right in her head. Bringing her back here was a mistake, she needed to go back to the Monastery. This life wasn't for her anymore.

That's when Elena opened the door of her her bedroom to start her service.

“Good morning Bonnie, how are you feeling today?”

While Elena was busy putting Bonnie's dresses away in her dresser, Bonnie got rid of her tears while getting out of bed. She needed to talk to Elena about her visit to the vampire.

“How did things go?” Bonnie asked her, trying to bring back their conversation from last night.

Elena blushed then tilted her head to the side, biting her lower lip.

“Did...did you see us last night?” she asked as her cheeks blushed some more.

“I couldn’t see anything since I had to go back to the castle with my mother...Elena. Did you talk to him? What did he say?”

“Bonnie, Tyler is amazing, he said and did the right things to me. I was so scared to give myself to him but it felt so right. Loving him and being with him that way felt amazing.”

Elena put a strain of her hair behind her ear and smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

Bonnie’s frown was getting wider with each word out of Elena’s mouth. Elena was making no sense right now, implying that she and Tyler had some kind of intimate encounter when she was suppose to be a vestal, born and raised to remain pure.

 

“Elena are you out of your mind? I am not talking about Tyler...or whatever is going on between the two of you. What about the vampire? Do you even remember our conversation last night or did Tyler got everything out of your system?”

Bonnie was staring at Elena like she had grown two heads and had lost her mind and Elena was giving her the same stare.

“Last night? Bonnie, I know that living in that place has damaged your brain but we did not have a conversation last night. I don’t even remember talking to you last night. I was with Tyler.” Elena retorted, she looked genuinely lost and puzzled.

Hearing Elena bring up her years of imprisonment, sprang up Bonnie’s anger.

 

“Elena, did you visit the vampire last night like I asked you to do?” Bonnie asked through clenched teeth. The witch could already feel her energy warming up in her veins, ready to torch the bitch.

“The vampire? Is that the only you can think about now?. By the way., I saw you smile at him last night. What was that about?“

Elena walked at Bonnie, sizing her up trying to read the truth in her eyes. Bonnie bowed her head to the side. what was wrong with Elena now? Feeling some type of way, now that she opened up to her and was vulnerable?

“Elena last night I gave you my magic print, where is it? Gave it back to me.”

“Oh Lord! Bonnie you are acting so crazy right now, I can’t stay here with you. I need to talk to your mother about your obsession with that vampire. This whole thing is insane. “

Elena turned her back to Bonnie and started walking toward the door. Bonnie ran, grabbed Elena’s arm then shoved her against the door. Elena let out a scream after feeling the impact on the delicate skin of her cheek against the hardwood.

She tried to push Bonnie off of her but the witch was stronger and held her still by bending her other arm back. Elena’s tears of pain flowed down her face and she was now angry for letting Bonnie see her so hopeless.

“Oh Elena, how I would love for you to bring my mother into this, so I could tell her how you spread your legs like a cheap whore for Tyler last night.” Bonnie murmured against Elena’s ear.

“You wouldn’t do it. I know too much about your interest for the sleaze who attacked you.” Elena challenged her.

Bonnie shook her head then laughed irrationally and twisted Elena’s arm roughly. The pain was immediate so was Elena’s reaction to it. She screamed and cried out.

“Oh Elena, I may be reformed but I’m still ME. Of course I would do it then ask for your head to be served to me on a silver platter for violating your chastity vow.”

The brunette gasped in horror. They were all wrong, Bonnie did not change one bit of her ugly personality. She remained the same deceitful, cold, manipulative and two faced bitch.

“What do you want from me, Bonnie?”

“First of all, I want you to apologise for lying to me about my grandmother’s health, you lying bitch. But that could wait. What I want from you right now is... your lover.”

Bonnie let go of Elena’s arms and let her run up to face her.

“Why?...why Tyler?” Elena’s voice was broken and a tear spilled out her left eye falling down her red and swollen cheek.

Bonnie frowned, now just realising that Tyler was Elena’s sensitive button.

“I have no use for him, don’t worry you can keep his putrid cock. I won’t say anything to my mother but he needs to do something for me if the two of you want to earn my silence.”

Elena stared at her with so much disgust and hate, Bonnie had to take few steps back. She never imagined that the eyes of a young woman could be tainted with so much hatred and fury.

Elena accepted Bonnie’s terms and let her heal her injured cheek and arm. She ran to Tyler crying and brought him to Bonnie. The werewolf was disappointed in Bonnie and could not believe his ears when the witch asked him to sneak her into the prison where the vampire was. He tried to make her see how dangerous her suggestion was for the three of them and why he couldn’t abuse his power by doing such a thing but Bonnie wouldn’t hear anything coming out of his mouth.

Angry and afraid he brought Bonnie to the vampire and went back to console a crying Elena.

Bonnie was now in front of the vampire’s cell, unable to open it.

She went too far, she inflicted physical pain and verbally abused her friends and for what ?

A creature who wanted to kill her. How stupid she was to even think that they shared some kind of a connection when in fact deep down she knew that it was all due to the crisis she went through in the monastery. She needed to get out of this sordid place, go back to her friends and do her best to salvage what she had destroyed. Bonnie started walking back, leaving the vampire’s cell behind her. Then she heard something or rather someone scream out in extreme pain. Bonnie cover her ears with her hand to block the screams but the screams cut through her ear-drums and went straight to her heart. Then the screams stopped and the silence came back.

Bonnie started running back to the ceiling and opened it wildly.

The witch had to hold herself against the wall because her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore.  
Bonnie gasped then closed her eyes, unable to keep her eyes open to the horror in front of her.

What the witch found wasn’t the man she saw at the party but a shell of him. His entire body was swollen, cut and bleeding from everywhere. Bonnie could see his white flesh out and some of his muscles tendons falling out his open wounds. And the blood, there were so much blood.

Bonnie felt a warmth move inside of her guts. It was moving up so fast, she had to bend over to let it out.

She vomited her guts out on the water surrounding the stairs where she stood. Once her body’s reaction to the horror softened, she ran down the stair, ran over the little bridge and did a quick spell to make the blood disappear then fell to her knees.

Bonnie closed her eyes and called to her every glint of magic inside of her. She rose her hands and started healing him. Tears slipped out of her closed eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

What happens when the body experience extreme pain, is that the memory of it can linger. Memory of pain may even overshadow the primary experience. When such act is inflicted on a vampire’s body used to an instantaneous immune system against pain, the process is deeper and hard to heal of.

Physical torture is a balance of two things: pain inhibition where the body eases one pain response to another and pain excitation which is the degree to which repeated exposure to the same stimulus heightens the experience of pain.

When Bonnie found Damon, the vampire had his pain inhibition destroyed by magic which altered his ability to heal super fast and blocked his mind from fighting the pain. He was broken and destroyed into pieces literally.

It took the young witch three hours to work her healing powers on him and to fix every fiber and bone in his body.

When she achieved her task, Bonnie looked at the unconscious vampire in front of her and frowned. He wasn’t responding even if Bonnie had tried every healing spell she knew on him. His wounds were gone but his skin remained livid with dark veins popping up through the thin membrane.

Bonnie sighed then used her hand to wipe away the sweat covering her forehead. She held the vampire’s head up with her hands then bit her lip, trying to figured out what she was doing wrong and the reason why he was not responding yet. That’s when it drowned on her: vampires need blood to survive and in this case, the vital fluids could work like a catalyst.

Without thinking it out, Bonnie took out her little knife and cut a little hole on her finger.

She brought the finger against the Vampire's mouth. The witch felt herself getting warm and nervous.

This went beyond what she thought she would be doing in here. Giving her blood to him is against most of their laws. After few minutes of non reaction, the vampire finally closed his mouth around Bonnie's finger and started sucking the ambrosia fluid. Bonnie closed her eyes and clenched her legs together. The feeling of his hot mouth and pull of every sip he was taking were awakening a shiver between her legs.

Oh Lord, what was she doing now? The witch thought before pulling her finger out of his mouth. Bonnie stared suspiciously at the unconscious vampire. His appearance was better than before, most of the veins which covered his face disappeared. Maybe she should go and leave him now.

She stood up and took a few steps away from him. That's when she heard him whispering to her.

“Don't go….wait...stay.”

This words were murmured so quietly that Bonnie wasn't sure that he was talking to her. But since her times in the Monastery, Bonnie's hearing has become acute.

When she turned around to face him, her eyes caught his icy blue eyes wide open staring right at her. Bonnie gasped then brought her hand to her mouth. He looked frightening, beautifully frightening.

When Damon opened his eyes, he saw her forest green eyes, checking him out. He feigned to be unconscious to see what she was up to. When she touched his face, Damon almost jumped. The witch kept bowing her head to the side and frowning her eyes. She looked like a bird...a bird checking out her snack.

Then she did something totally unexpected, she gave him her blood.

The witch looked looked around, as if she was making sure that he was talking to her. Since they were the only ones in this gloomy cell. The answer was obvious.

“I...did nothing wrong, I was just trying to save your life.” The witch said matter-factly. She approached him and bent to her knees, steps away from where he was.

“I have noticed...Thank you.” Damon then bit his pale lip. This whole situation was awkward as fuck. He felt like he needed to say something to her, something convincing. However, why should he convince her to do something for him?

They remained silent for a while. At first it was awkward but Damon took the opportunity to observe her again. She looked different, her curls were longer and darker than before. Her eyes, he didn't see them the first time, he didn't want to.

Now he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Damon knew without a doubt, that he was attracted to her. Attracted to the way her chest was going up and down, letting in and out her breath. Her skin seemed to be glowing in the dark cell.

“I have been having dreams featuring you...vivids dreams...about you.” She whispered, then looked him straight in the eyes.

“That's what they all say.” The vampire said smugly. Seems like her little jaunt in his bed, rocked her world.

His cooky smile faded away when he saw the threatening grin on her face.

“You are so vain and full of yourself. No wonder you ended up here in such a piteous estate.”  
She put her head to the side and looked up and down at him.  
Damon wanted to laugh at her bravado act. He looked over his chains, now that he was fulfilled and healed he wondered if could yank himself out of it and grab her little body.

“You’re a judgmental coward and a liar.“ he said then regretted his words when he felt a warm rush in his head then explode into an aneurysm.

He screamed then fell backward and felt his chains holding him up. The forceful stretching of his arms caused him more pain. But the pain disappeared when the witch held him still.

He opened his eyes to her worried face. They were so close, he could almost feel her hot breath on his skin. Her mouth was slightly open revealing a delicious pink tongue. He wanted to kiss her then thought about how she would punish him for doing it and let the idea go.

“I am sorry...I recently got my magic back and I am having a hard time controlling it. You know when you feel the energy running through your veins and want to stop it before it forms...but you can’t reach the right cable. It's awful.”

She stared at him, waiting for some kind of validation of what she was saying.

“What happened to you? Why did you lose it, in the first place?”

She sat down on the cold floor then brought her knees to her chest. She placed her arms around her knees and laid her face on them.

Damon felt something twitch in him, she looked so vulnerable. What he did to her two years ago was wrong. Forcing himself on her and tying her up on his bed after he drugged her. How come he can feel remorse for hurting her and nothing for the rest of his victims he has killed and raped?

“I had been roaming around town and doing bad things...hurting everyone around me. The people I love the most. Using my magic to do so. “

She stared at him to make sure that he was understanding what she was saying.

“That's why they had to take it away?”

“My mom did. She's the most respected citizen here and a role model...just not mines.”

Damon chuckled and shook his head. Now he knows how she ended up alone in the woods that eventful night. She’s a bad girl.

“Last night, you did something to me, witch. Didn't you?”

“It was a summoning spell.”

“What did you summon me for? Furthermore, now that I’m here, I can oblige.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

“ I had no use for you when I did the spell. I was calling the dreams back… and instead you came.” Bonnie rolled her eyes with annoyance.

“It's better to have the real thing than some fantasy that would never come true...unless you let me out of these chains. “

Damon knew that it wasn't a good move. Provoking the witch when he needed her the most to get out of here was stupid. Although he couldn't help his relentless need to take her right here on this dirty floor. Her people would be offended if they ever found out all the wicked things he wanted to do to her. But that could wait. Right now he had to get into her heart first, to earn her trust.

“Bonnie...Thank you for calling me back to you last night. Since that day in the woods, I have been wondering what happened to you and how you were doing.

Baffled by his words, the witch kept quiet. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out of it.

Damon smiled to himself. He needs to keep this momentum.

“What are you talking about? What day? Have we ever met before? “

She looked genuinely bewildered. Damon wondered why she had no memory of that night and if he could take advantage of her lack of recollection. But he opted to be honest instead.

“We...met two years ago. You were alone in the woods, late night and came across my friends. They captured you and brought you to me. I...decided to let you go back to your family, safe. I saved your life. That could explain the dreams, I guess.” He learned a little closer, his eyes literally squeezing her. Trying to bring her back, closer to him like she was few minutes ago.

“I don't think so. Why would I have memory dreams of someone who tortured me?” Her voice was cold and her face hard to read.

Damon could almost see fire burning in her green eyes. The young witch stared at his puzzled face and decided to enlighten him.

“I remember now what you...did to me that night. I’ve never felt so little in my life like I did back then. You broke my walls, took away my power and humiliated me.”

She approached him slowly and menacingly.

Damon frowned and tried to move backwards a bit but his chains were holding him still plus moving them would ignite the torture device.

“Yet I saved your life in the end.” He said, when the witch stood a few inches away from him and looking down on him.

“You still deserve to die in the most painful way for starting a chain of events...you have no idea about the pain you brought to my life. You’re a monster and you will pay.“ She screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

Damon’s mind was running wild. The witch was clearly losing her cool and will probably kill him with this rate. He had to calm her down. To say something to her. Katherine said she had a crush on him? Screw that bitch for making him think that it would be easy to manipulate the witch into freeing him and even get sex out of it.

“But you want the dreams back right? Those memories of me must not be so bad if you used your magic selfishly to have them back. Please Bonnie think about It.” Damon said, hesitantly his blue eyes searching hers to find something, anything to hold on to. His life depended on it. What did she said? He made her feel little that night he captured her? Well here she was making him feel like nothing, hopeless and scared.

“Don't you dare use them to salvage your case. You said in front of a crowd, my family that you wanted me dead. You think I’m stupid?“ she screamed at him then slapped him senseless, once, twice, at the third slap the vampires screamed at her.

“Shut up, you stupid witch! What did you want me to say in front of them? That you were naked in my bed? That I kissed you and sent you back to The City? I HAD to say something which would be less scandalous. So yes I said that I wanted to kill you. But those words were directed to them not to you. I would never even imagine doing such to you. I didn't do it the last time, I won't do it now.”

The witch was strike down off of her high horse. She looked down in his angry blue eyes. She was fuming and breathing loud. She rose her eyebrows. Shocked by his audacity. She opened her mouth to say something. But the vampire was faster and cut her before she added something to this heated exchange.

“I came all the way there last night because you called me. And even if I tortured you in the past, I still saved your life. You owe me, little bird… you can’t kill me because your magic is not functioning.” He challenged her.

“There is little I can’t do, vampire. Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again.“ The witch bent down, her face close to his and her hands on his chains.

“So you mean there will be another time we will talk to each other?” Damon smirked.

Bonnie was looking at him with a serious face. She was thinking about it. Damon felt his anxiety leave, it was followed by desire. Having her so close was doing funny thing to his cock. He felt his phallus hardening when she was screaming at him. He was wrong, this Bonnie wasn't like his Bonnie, this one is a female alpha, a queen, and her scent was calling to him. He was her equal that way.

“I won’t kill you. What's your name?”

“Damon… Damon Salvatore.” He said with his Italian accent. Damon remembered how most of his conquests use to fall head over heels over his Italian accent.

The witch frowned.

“These names are so ugly… yet they suit you so well.”

What the hell? Damon was offended, if he wasn’t tied, he would have grabbed her, bend her on his lap then spank her fatty butt until she would have pledged allegiance to the Salvatore’s legacy and name. He had to calm himself down and play it cool with her.

“Thank you, I guess. You have a pretty name.” He said. Then watched puzzled as the witch took out a knife out of her pocket and approach him with it.

“Wait...what are you doing?” He asked her, his voice shaking because the memories of what that warlock inflicted to his body rushed back to him.

“I need few drops of you blood to do the spell I need to get you out of here. “ She responded, her eyes flicking over his face.

“What kind of spell is it? “

“I need to stop your undead heart for one hour.” the witch explained matter-of-factly.

Damon’s eyes grew wide. So his life were in the hands of this crazy witch? Hell no!

“Get away from me! Keep your jujus away from my heart.”

Bonnie bite her lip then she bursted out laughing in front of Damon. Her crystal-clear laughter warmed him up and the entire room. Damon shook his head at her. One moment she looked so frightening and had madness in her her eyes then the next she was looking and acting with… cutesy.

Bonnie calmed her laughters then straightened her face. She brought her hands to Damon's face. She brushed away hair that was covering his forehead and eyes.

Damon shivered then felt goosebumps on his skin.

“Do you trust me Damon?” hearing his name coming out of her mouth for the first time was weird. She pronounced it with… affection?

“I don't...well...maybe a little” he responded, he kept his eyes on hers.

A smile appeared on her face and she nodded appreciatively.

“That should be enough then.” she whispered.

And that's when Damon knew he was screwed.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust: Reliance on the character, ability, strength, or truth of someone or something.  
> A charge or duty imposed in faith or confidence or as a condition of some relationship.

 

 

* * *

 

Bonnie spent the following days after her visit to the vampire thinking about how she will free him and formulate her plan.

Most of her time was spent in following Elena everywhere and trying to earn her forgiveness and spending time with Finn. Bonnie realized the warlock was good to her. Even if she knew that their marriage will be for formalities and power, he respected her and was always honest with her. Not pressuring her into anything just showing support and being extremely honest about where he stood in their courtship. Bonnie on the other hand was always keeping secrets. It was her instinctive reaction to everything. The young witch could not even remember a day where she could talk honestly to a member of her family. She used to be close to her mother but since the accident that caused her father's death, something was broken between them and will never be restored.

Tyler and Elena were her only friends with whom she could be herself but somehow she turned on them and treated them badly. Now she was on her own again, hiding that something was wrong with her. The young witch was alone in her bedroom, thinking about the day she was kidnapped by the vampires. How she was tortured and treated so badly, She could have died that day if it wasn't for her name.

Now here her kidnapper was held captive and at her mercy. Instead of taking her revenge on him she promised him to his life. The witch shook her head and put her headscarf on. She needed to go see an old friend.

She left the castle and took a horse-drawn carriage, afraid and worried. She hasn't seen this person for three and half years. Bonnie tried to remember her reaction to the tragedy that changed her friend’s life. She was shocked then quickly moved on. What kind of a person was she to react so casual to such situation?

She arrived in front of the house and commended the driver to wait for her. She took off her headscarf once she was in the little house. It looked so peaceful and quiet. Soon her old friend came into and smiled at her.

“Oh my god, Bonnie Bennett! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Please take a seat, oh my god you look so grown up now.” Tatia Gilbert embraced Bonnie with tears in her eyes.

“I know. I’m so sorry for not visiting you sooner. I missed you, Tatia and was thinking about you today, that's why I’m here.” Bonnie said then took a seat in front of the person who used to be her nanny than her governess.

“It's alright. I have heard that your mother moved you out and put you in a monastery. I can’t imagine the trauma you went through.” Tatia said then put a cup of tea on the table for Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head, her mind racing back to her days in the Monastery. Those days were the darkest of her young life.

“It was awful. Everyday thinking that someone would come for me. But no one did, Tatia. I’ve waited and waited...day in day out...no one did. And now I’m back yet everyone acts like they didn’t leave me alone and gave up on me.“

Bonnie couldn't fathom keeping the tears from falling. There she was shattered. The walls she built up in that Monastery were tumbling down. She thought that she could be good and be good to everyone else. But she couldn't, a storm was raging in her. She was hurt and angry for the way they tossed her aside. Her mother put her there to teach her a lesson and her grandmother let her rot there. They messed up her sanity so much that she developed an addiction for dreams starring a certain vampire.

She was sobbing when she felt Tatia’s arms around her.

“Cry Bonnie, it will help you. The pain won't go away but at least you can stop fighting it for a while.” Tatia reassured her.

After her frantic sobbing stopped, Bonnie left out the question she was fighting to ask. Bonnie wanted to know how Tatia recovered from what happened to her. How she found herself back after being at the receiving end of the most paralysing act of cruelty.

“It wasn't easy. I am not even sure if I would ever completely move on and leave behind me. Somehow I feel like that tragedy is tied to my soul, gripped so tight in my essence. It’s there for me to remember to always enjoy life because you never know in what fateful tunnel you would end up in. The first year was the most difficult. To be honest I can't completely remember what my life was back, my mind doesn’t allow me. But Bonnie your mother was my emotional support and my moral compass. She stirred me out of the waves of self-hate I was imprisoned in. Sometime with magic and others with simple words… sincerity, kindness with an endless sea of support. I was.... moved… repaired and saved. Abby healed my body and soul and put me back on my feet.”

Tatia’s face was reflecting the sunlight that she was staring at while her eyes were lost in the moment drove back to those days where she tasted madness and the intoxicating need to to fly out of life.

Bonnie listened to her carefully, her eyes couldn't turn away from her tortured face.  
Amazing it was how their flawed fates were paralleled… it always did. Tatia was the quiet one and introverted, they were raised in the same house when her father was alive and when they were kids. Bonnie was the agitated kid and the loud one. She was vivid and full of energy, she wanted to bite into the fruit of maturity and knowledge. To grow up as fast as possible. That’s why the witch found herself in Elena and befriended her and they both ostracised Tatia. Therefore it forced the little girl to spend most of her time with adults and to be transported in her books. Hence why she gained in maturity more than her twin sister and Bonnie.

“I can't picture my mother the way you depicted her. She's never compassionate with me. Tatia, I almost went through the same thing as you. My mother knows it, she saw it in my memories and could feel my fears, desperation and the hopelessness I was in. But she did nothing for me. I was offered no kind words or sincerity… only humiliation and insults.”

Tatia looked at her friend and felt the dots connecting suddenly. Now she knew what was the fundamental problem.

There was a long pause, both force driving Bonnie’s every single action. Some people need closeness, intimacy, attachment, and love with other people more than others. In Bonnie’s case the witch is pervasively motivated by a need to belong and a stronger desire to fight her need of belongingness. Scared that she may one day use her hands to channel an unknown energy again and kill someone that she hold dear. Two antagonistic force were battling in her everyday and turned her into her own worst enemy.

After Bonnie regained her self control and wiped away her tears, she opened up to Tatia and told her everything: why she was punished and how she lived in the Monastery. The young woman listened to her carefully.

“And now he is here and I’m acting stupid again. I should be mad and determined to kill him but I’m not and I hate it.“ Bonnie sighed.

“I don't think you’re connected to him, you don't know him. Thinking otherwise is crazy.” Tatia said with a frown.

“I’m telling you, I’m crazy, something is not right in my head Tatia. Do you know that now I can hear any micro noises around me? I’m ill.”

Tatia shook her head vehemently. Then took Bonnie's hand.

“Look at me Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie slowly turned towards her.

“You’re not crazy, you’re a human being who happens to be young and inexperience. Before those years you spent there everything was completely different for you. Going there broke you apart. Give your mind and your body time to heal. You will be fine, trust me.” She said her brown eyes were warm and teary. That was how Bonnie always remembered her. Tatia was the only person she knew who could smile and move on with her life after the tragedy that happened to her.

“How is the baby doing?” Bonnie said then looked at Tatia’s tummy. Tatia smiled then caressed her belly.

“It's a girl but Matt think it's a boy. All I know is that I’m happier than ever before and I can't wait to have her in my life.

“I too think it's a boy. Have you thought of names for him or her?” Bonnie said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“If it's a girl, I will name her Prudence. If it's a boy, I will be honoured to name him Rudy.” Tatia said.

Bonnie's eyes widen.

“You will give your child my father's name? Oh Tatia!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Bonnie, your father found my mother, my sister and I in the desert and brought us here. Of course I will always remember that man.“

Bonnie looked at her fingers, her face was contorted with pain.

“There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about what I did... what I did to him.” Bonnie said, her voice shaking.

“You did nothing wrong Bonnie, you were a six year old kid who got her power prematurely. It was an accident and everyone knows it.” Tatia reassured her.

“I think my mother will always hold what happened against me. You know, sometime I can see it in her eyes.”

“Bonnie, stop telling yourself those things. Oh and please stop hating yourself over it. Your dad was a wonderful man, he would want his daughter to be happy, to mourn and to find closure. You will have a bright future Bonnie with or without a weird crush on a vampire.” Tatia said then laughed. Bonnie joined her. Oh yes, it's was official, she had a crush on a vampire and someone other than her knew and said it out loud.

“But Tatia don't you think it's wrong?” Bonnie asked, hoping that someone would get her out of this temporary insanity she was diving in.

“Not really, you fancied those moments you spent with him and withdrew in your mind to keep yourself from going insane. I think you should spend time with him and see him for who he he really is and get him out of your system. Do you have a plan on how you to get him out of the city alive?”

“Actually, I’m thinking of letting him out of here dead. Here is the plan….”

Bonnie and Tatia spent the rest of the morning talking and working on Bonnie’s plan which was now Tatia’s plan too. Tatia was so good at their little project that she found a way to get the vampire escorted out of town when Bonnie will execute her plan. Matt Donovan, Tatia’s husband joined them later and the three of them spent a good afternoon laughing and catching up on the good old times. When Bonnie left The Donovan’s house, she was happier and at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

She went to see Vincent at his shop but it was closed, she tried his house but it was the same. After waiting sometime on his doorstep, she decided against her best judgment to go back to the prison. When she entered the cell and saw his smug smile she knew it was definitely not a clever idea.

He was still unchained and on his knees. He was shirtless and only in his… underwear?

“Oh… look who’s here. I was wondering when you will come back or if you will come back at all.”

Bonnie looked everywhere but at his piercing blue eyes. They were a dark shade of blue today and were very disturbing.

“Did you miss me?” Bonnie asked him with a mocking smirk.

“Well...kind of! Every time your back is turned, someone comes here to torture my ass.” He said then bite his lip, his eyes frowning.

Bonnie was shocked, someone tortured him again? Who was doing it? And violating her Defense Rights?

She went on her knees to grab his face with one of her petite hands then tilted his head over towards the light to see if he was fine.

“Who came to you? What did that person want?”

Damon smiled and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. She cared!

“It's not like he gave me his name but he wanted to know why I attacked you. He was pretty surprised when he found out that you lifted the spell he put on me which was preventing my body from healing fast. He looked frightened. You, my little witch, must be one hell of a powerful witch.”

Bonnie raised one of her eyebrows. Was that a compliment?

“Hummm...You will be free tonight. I have already set everything in motion to allow you to escape this town dead...uhum alive.”

Damon moved his face away from her hand.

“What was that, witch? Are you trying to pull a bad move on me?” his voice was cold but his face was impassible.

Bonnie grabbed his face again with both of her hands. She subconsciously ran her fingers over his jawline but her eyes were stuck on his ice blue ones.

“I’m not the kind to go back on my word, Damon. But I have few conditions.” Bonnie whispered.

“What are they?” He whispered, somehow they both lowered their voices because of how close they were to each other.

Bonnie moved his hair back with her hand, with one finger she traced the bridge of his nose then his cheekbones. She went up to his dark eyebrows and the vampire closed his eyes. Bonnie's finger traced his beating eyelids then took a long breath. How can someone so beautiful be so evil? She knew what he tried to do to her and could only imagine that she wasn't the first one to end up in his web. It was infuriating how despite knowing it all, Bonnie was still drawn to him. She hated herself for it.

“That night when your friends.. um.. took me, I heard them talking about entering my city and taking our young witches. I know that you're a part of that infamous group. What I want in exchange for your life is for you to promise me that you would never do it again and not allow any of your stooges to come back here ever again.”

“Deal! Is that all you want?” Damon asked with his lustful eyes on her. Since he agreed too easily Bonnie knew better to trust him.

She took a ring out of her pocket and to put it on Damon's ring finger. The vampire tried to move his hand away from her but the witch slipped the item on him just fine.

“Witch what is that? Take it off right now!” Damon threatened an unbothered Bonnie. She looked at him playing his big bad vampire on her and he looked plain stupid considering the actual situation he was in. She was not the girl he kidnapped and played with three years ago. This time she was the one who was holding the cards.

“This ring is made by me. It will prevent the spell I will use against you in front of my people from actually affecting you. It is also programmed to release a toxin which will end your life for an hour. Long enough to convince everyone that I killed you and for you to make your escape. Oh and this ring is also a promises ring. You will be upholding your end of the deal.” she said to him with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie left the prison with a new found confidence. What the vampire didn’t know is that the minute he will be tempted to go back on his word and to disrespect their deal, the ring will unleash the most terrifying spell instantly. His skin will be burned by the flames of a volcano. Courtesy of her great great grandmother Dinah Bennett, Bonnie perfected that little dreadful instrument. The witch went straight to her mother’s apartments where Abby, Sheila, Tyler and Elena were waiting for her.

She entered the room and was welcomed by curious and annoyed stares.

“Bonnie, would you have the amability to explain why we are all conveyed here?” Abby asked, she was sitting on the fur carpet next to Sheila, her back against a soft pillow. Elena was trying her hardest to plead with Bonnie with her big brown eyes. She knew that somehow this could only means one thing: Bonnie wanted to reveal everything about her affair with Tyler to her mother and get her killed. The young woman could almost see her entire live defiling in front of her eyes. She was going to get killed.

“Actually dear mother, I’ve been thinking about my birthday’s gift and couldn’t find one until something was brought to my attention.” Bonnie took seat next to Tyler and ran her hand in her hair, trying to make the suspense last longer than necessary.

“What thing was brought to you? And why are we here with your friends?” Sheila asked, she flicked her eyes to Tyler and Elena. Tyler looked like he was about to pee in his underwear and Elena was about to cry.

“What I want as my birthday gift is for the two of you to allow Tyler to marry Elena, to give her his last name and elevate her to his social rank.”

Abby’s jaw dropped on the floor next to Elena’s. Tyler looked at Bonnie like she was crazy and Sheila smiled then shook her head.

Abby recovered her calm and looked back and forth between Tyler and Elena. The young servant maid was red and embarrassed and couldn’t look anyone in their eyes. The Lockwood werewolf was standing next to her exhibiting pheromones all over her with one clear and audible message: MINE.

“I can’t interfere in such thing… this... goes beyond a birthday gift and our family business.” Abby stared carefully at Bonnie, trying to read her aura to find out any inner agenda. But since her return from the Monastery, Bonnie’s aura was always clear.

“Mom you’re the strongest and the greatest. You told me once that there is nothing a Bennett woman can’t do and I also know that there is nothing Abigail Bennett can’t do.”

Sheila’s eyes widened. Bonnie was laying all her cards on the table, flattering, pulling and tugging her mother’s heartstrings.

“So the two of you are going to stand there and not defend your case? Bonnie is going to risk everything for you? Speak now! Why is she talking about such thing? What about you Miss Gilbert, are you not supposed to service our family name as a vestale? Are you giving up on your vows?” Sheila scolded them, trying to size the ridiculous situation Bonnie dropped her into.

Tyler and Elena looked at each other nervously.

“Elena and I are in love, we have always been in love… since forever. But I know that her rank and status won’t allow our love to matter in this world… Bonnie is right… I want to marry her. Please Dame Bennett.” Tyler pleaded with tears in his brown eyes.

Abby moved a strands of her hair behind her ear, totally embarrassed by this… surge of nonsenses that they were spewing in her face. What is wrong with kids nowadays?

“Is that really what you want Bonnie?” Abby asked her after something inside of her sent a quick message through her brain fibers, telling her that she could use this as her advantage card.

Since her daughter was released from the Monastery, Abby didn’t know how to act towards her. Abby was expecting anger and hatred from Bonnie or even to see her express some of it. Instead all she got was indifference. As a supernatural being gifted with the ability of reading people’s psyche, she knew that indifference was worse than hatred. But this was the cue that she was longing for to salvage her relationship with Bonnie and to have her back under her control again. Of course the Lockwood family will hold a huge grudge against her for accepting to let their only son kill their family name by marrying a low ranked girl but she will deal with that later.

“Yes, I wholeheartedly want to let Elena have Tyler because our marital system is complicated and discriminatory. I consider it as my first political achievement.”

Bonnie looked around and mostly at her Grandmother’s impressed face. She genuinely wanted to repair her wrong doing towards Elena and to have Tyler’s trust again.

“Then consider yourselves engaged from now on!” Abby gave her last deliberation to Tyler and Elena before stepping up and leaving the room to go take the administrative responsibility of this silly decision she just made.

Elena screamed of joy then melted in Tyler’s arms. They left the room as well and stood in the corridor, completely shocked by what went down there. Elena embraced Bonnie and cried on her shoulder.

“Bonnie thank you so much for saving my life… changing my life! I love you so much! Thank you!” Elena exclaimed. Soon Tyler hugged Bonnie the three friends broke into a captivating song of laughters and cries. Overall Tyler looked worried. Elena ran away to tell her mother and sister the big news.

 

* * *

 

The young Bennett witch returned to her quarter, to prepare herself for what she'll do in few hours. Her mind kept racing back to the vampire. Bonnie was intrigued and didn’t know any longer which part of her interest for him was due to the dreams and which one was due to the fact that the vile creature was painfully beautiful. Bonnie was never into the opposite sex from the moment they sealed the deal of her engagement to Finn when she was fifteen years old.  
If she had to be honest to herself, she always knew that their bond was never deep, there were no sparks or desire, just two people whom admired each other for their power and social status.

She had three hours to spend alone with him everyday marked down on her schedule to help their friendship to evolve but nothing ever came from it. All it took was one look from that vampire to ignite many unladylike thoughts all over her treacherous mind. When they were alone and so close to each other in that dark cell, Bonnie wanted to kiss him. The desire was so strong that she felt her body subconsciously closing the distance between them. She wanted to know how his lips would feel like now that she had power over him. The first time he kissed her it felt wrong because they were delivered as a mean of control and domination. Would things feels different now that the tables were turned? Bonnie wondered if he liked her that way and wanted to kiss her too. He probably wasn’t stupid enough to be attracted to his sworn enemy like she was.

The thought of being not good enough even in the vampire’s eyes slapped Bonnie with a surge of insecurities. There was the punishment for the parricide: no hope, no happiness.  
Bonnie wrote those few words in her diary to Dinah Bennett, that ancestor of hers to whom she is linked by way of a dark secret. At least that’s how she would like to think. Her ancestor was probably not reading her words from her from the other side but Bonnie liked to think that she was connected to someone above this dreadful dimension.

Since Elena wasn’t around, Bonnie had to pick her own dress for tonight. The little dress up moment drove her back to her class lesson about the Sumptuary laws and History of The City.  
When the first Lead members established their political system, they used magic power as a measuring tool to draw the social standing of people. The more powerful families were on the top of the social pyramid and the least on the bottom.

They distinguished eight social categories and made members of each class easily distinguished by their clothing. The clothing worn by upper classes was clearly different than the lower classes. The upper classes women’s fashion was so tight in their upper body areas, to display all the elegancy of their form or to kill them of asphyxiation. Bonnie thought while struggling to breathe comfortably in her dark red velvet dress.She opens another wardrobe to pick her shoes.

The female clothing of Bonnie’s social status before she gained her maturity consisted of two tunics, the under one being longer but less capacious than the other. Women also wore a long cloak over their clothing and closed shoes. During the summer and spring period luxury was at its height with gold and silver, pearls and precious stones lavished on clothing. During the winter period, women's coats and surcoats often trailed on the ground. Hats consisted of a frame of wirework covered over with stuff which was embroidered or trimmed with lace. The women also wore long trains to their dresses. Sleeves, always long, hanging and embroidered or fringed. Fashion dictated that women's clothing had to be longer and were trimmed in the most costly manner.

Bonnie checked her figure in the mirror before leaving her room. Her heart was racing when she met Tatia in the corridor in front of the dinner room.

“Bonnie, I finished my part of the plan and everything is set in motion on my side.” Tatia whispered then looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.

“How will we get him pass the gates? “

“Marius a friend of mine will take care of the graveyard shift in front of the gates tonight… he promised me that he will let the vampire out.”

Bonnie's jaw dropped on the floor and anger colored her brown skin.

“You did what? Tatia, why on earth did you bring a guard into this?” Bonnie spelled every words with caution trying to contain her irritation.

Tatia shook her head.

“Don't worry Bonnie. Marius is the guard who found me… that night. I trust him with my life and he would never betray me.” Tatia reassured Bonnie and took her hand to put her at ease about their plan.

“Fine. You trust him and I trust you so everything should be alright .” She reassured herself with that syllogism reasoning.

Bonnie looked at Tatia’s amused face then raised her eyebrow.

“What?” the witch asked.

“This is the first time that I am doing something… questionable in my life and it feels so good.” Tatia’s put her hands on her face to contain her strong surge of giggles.

Bonnie moved her hands away from her face then looked at right in her brown eyes.

“Tatia this is not a game.”

“I know. This is risky and borderline insane but it's so exciting!”

Bonnie shook her head vehemently while getting ready to rain on her friend’s parade.

“Tatia you’re pregnant, this is dangerous. If anything ever happens to you too… because of me, it would destroy me. I would completely lose my mind. I don't think my heart would handle it.” Bonnie's admission saddened Tatia suddenly.

“Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen to both of us. Be strong, I will wait for you in front of the gates.” Tatia embraced Bonnie before leaving quietly. Bonnie looked at her retreating form with a tightness in her belly.

She opened the dining room and found her grandmother, Abby and Lucy, her cousin, already seated. There were other Bennett women from her distant family. Hera Bennett, the gray haired witch was at her Grandmother's side. Bonnie gulped when Hera’s gray eyes landed on hers. Hera had the most unique physical appearance in Bonnie's opinion. The witch had long straight gray hair, gray eyes and dark skin. However she wasn't old, she is the same age as Bonnie's mother. People says that when Hera was five years old, her house in the desert was attacked by a vampire named Nikklaus and his minions. Said vampire forced her to watch the decimation of her own family and took her under his wing. He travelled for months with a young Hera and made her the witness of his murdering madness. The fright caused by that experience was like a mechanism by which her hair and eyes organically tuned gray. Bonnie was never a believer of those witches tales her mother used to tell her; until the eventful day where she and her father paid a visit to Hera’s house and saw a long chain decorating her walls. The chains wore countless vampire fangs that she had snatched from her victims. That woman was scary.

On Hera’s left was Celia Bennett The Archer, also known as the Cursed Witch. Rumours had it that she attacked a child turned vampire and didn't show mercy despite the child being innocent and ignorant to his vampire condition. Since that day every spell casted by Celia would inflict extreme suffering to her body and mind. Those were the women Bonnie grew up with and she was hoping that no one would sense the sham.

Bonnie took her usual seat next to Lucy and smiled at her cousin. She tried to eat and follow the conversation going on around her but the pit in her belly wouldn't allow her to eat anything or to breathe. Bonnie was paralysed by fear and anticipation.

“Mother… I have made up my mind. I think the vampire should be killed tonight.” Bonnie said then let her eyes cross everyone’s shocked faces.

“I thought you wanted to wait and not to shed blood. We are eating… those kind of activities is uncalled for in such situation.” Sheila refuted.

“Actually, I think it's an amazing idea. I am getting tired of explaining to people why he's still alive.” Abby’s face lightened up after that conclusion.

“Please make his suffering entertaining and make it last a little longer.” Hera gave her thought with a cold smile on her face.  
Sheila shook her head then stood up to express her disagreement.

“I’m retiring to my room. I have no desire to watch a bloodshed spectacle on this pleasant night.” The elder Bennett left the table soon followed by Lucy.

Bonnie was left with the three most dreadful threats to her plan. The young witch waited until the guards brought Damon in the room they were standing in. Her heart was almost teared apart when she saw his pale skin and apprehensive cyanure irises on her. Damon looked more beautiful under the light of the candelabras that were gracing the room. It wasn’t fair to bless such creature with paralyzing looks.

Bonnie bite her lip when she felt her clutched breast hardening at its tips.

The vampire looked around him, distraught. The guards held his face down when he tried to look behind him. His predatory senses were alerted. The witch didn't mention to him every single stage of her plan.

“Well… Bonnie you should get started.” Hera encouraged Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her then turned her head toward Damon. She casted her first spell on him and made sure to use the most known and agressive one. It broke his vertebrae with an awful sound of cracked bones. Abby’s smile widened and Hera looked like she couldn't contain herself from joining Bonnie's murderous spin.

Bonnie tried another spell and this one choked every single vein in his body. The vampire screamed then jerked backwards.

Bonnie's eyes widened and her breath became heavy. She knew that she wasn't actually hurting him but seeing his contorted face and the sounds his body was making in reaction to her attacks, frightened her. She looked at her sweaty hand and struggled to calm down the rush that was beating inside. It was begging to be released like it did that fateful day. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to push the memories away.

Blood on her hands, on his face, his eyes fading slowly into the endless darkness, her mother shoving her roughly away from him then falling down on the floor. Screaming and crying to the sky to restore what has been taken.

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was back in the present and the vampire was waiting for her last blow. Hera and Celia looked at each other then at a completely blacked out Bonnie.

“Finish him up.” Abby ordered.

Bonnie looked at Damon, his nose, eyes and ears were bleeding and he looked defeated. That's when she murmured her spell to ignite the magic of the ring on his finger. Bonnie was hoping that it will perform his mission accordingly. Her eyes on him, she sent a million volt of electricity right to his heart. The vampire died instantly.

Exhausted she took her seat and wiped the sweat covering her forehead away.

“Well… it's done. I’m proud of you Bonnie. I need to announce it to the other Lead Members.” Abby rose from her seat and walked over the vampire’s body without a single look.

“Can I take his fangs? I think I can use another one for my collection.” Hera asked her cupid eyes stuck on the lifeless vampire.

Bonnie looked at her like she was crazy. Afraid that her eagerness would disrupt her plan.

“I thought you only put your victim's fangs in your collection. He's MINE.”

“Well said. You’re right, I don’t deserve those fangs. Bonnie, you should come to visit me one of these days. I can teach you a few powerful offensives spells.” Hera said then took Celia’s hand to leave. Celia dropped a kiss on Bonnie's head before leaving.

* * *

 

 

When Damon opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor and in the middle of the dark forest.  
He smelled the witch's lavender scent then stood up. Bonnie was on her knees next to him. She touched his face without hesitation then tilted it toward the light. Damon was shocked and was filing empty. He died. This witch killed him then brought him back to life.

“Are you alright? Are you feeling any dizziness symptoms?” She asked carefully, she was wearing a coat to protect her from the hard cold.

“It didn't hurt. I could feel my body contorting and being teared apart but I couldn't feel the pain.” Damon admitted. His blue eyes were open wide and a look of mistrust was plastered on his pale face. This witch is dangerous… very dangerous. He thought.

Bonnie tried to touch his hand but he quickly moved it away. She looked pained by his reaction.

“But… Damon you were screaming so loud. I thought for a moment that I was hurting you.”  
She admitted. Her hand raised wanting to make a reassuring contact but afraid to be rejected again. She put it down on her lap.

Damon stood up, Bonnie did the same as well. They were in the dark close to each other under the bright moonlight. Two souls separated by a bridge made of murders, misery and chaos. But deep down a flame was set urging them to cross it and to burn everything down.

“I guess now that you did your part of the deal, I should do mine.” Damon said, while trying to read the witch's emotions. She looked sad, if Damon wasn’t overwhelmed by a need to keep a long distance between them he would have been tempted to console her.

“We should part ways then. Goodbye Damon.”

She turned her back on him quickly then started running. Damon didn't waste his time either he used his vampire speed to go back to his people and sworn to stay away from the witch. He had to forget her, she was dangerous.

 

* * *

 

 

Coming back to life after having your undead heart stopped for an hour was a difficult task. Damon kept wondering why he trusted that witch and let her do whatever she wanted with his life.

At least he now knew what happened that night was mostly due to the summoning spell she casted but it should be enough to end the pull and push between them. How wrong he was when he thought that he could recover and get over her.

Despite Katherine’s need to use the witch as a mean to an end, Damon was not interested with the idea. A part of him always felt like living in this alternate universe was their punishment for the horror they created back in the old world. Furthermore, he wanted nothing to do with her. Damon felt how powerful she was, how her petite hands could bend him to her will. He was scared, no one should have that kind of leverage over him. That's mostly why he spent the following month after the eventful day with his family, trying to be as invested as possible in the community. By doing so, he got to spend more quality time with his brother and mother. Damon ended his businesses with Enzo and Oscar and tried to stay as far away as possible from that damned city.

He got himself into Nora and Mary-Louise teenage dramas. Basically those whiny bitches had their umpteenth fight and Nora came to him one night. They bickered, fought but during the course of their back and forth they ended up naked then the next step was obviously fucking all over his house. The next day he ran into Mary-Louise at his mother’s house, the same thing happened. Damon enjoyed pitting them against one another during those two weeks until they both found out the shameful truth that they were both cheating on each other with the same man. He got his ass roasted and whooped like a dog but at least he got few a laughs out of it and terrific sex.

After another week of roaming around and looking for trouble, Damon was bored and exhausted of resisting the little itch in him that keeps begging for his attention.

The more his resolutions was set, the more something in him kept twisting his spirit. It was like trying to force your mind not to think about something when the only thing you were doing was thinking back to said thing.

After thirty days of fighting it, Damon gave up. He had to see her again. To make sure that she was alright and their plan worked.

Now that The City was under a protection spell, he couldn’t use Oscar's cloaking spell anymore. He used his crow form to fly to see her.

In the mind of the bird, it was easy to follow her, her scent was written all over the animal’s mind and he was flying back to her by instincts.

He found the witch by the afternoon, she was conversing with a warlock in front of a shop. Curious and intrigued, Damon, the crow, perched himself on the roof of the shop listening to their conversation. The witch looked sad, she was crying. Damon the crow cocked his head to the side, captivated by the sight of her sorrow.

“I can't do this, let you go like this. I need you so much Vincent. That place you’re heading to is dangerous. Why are you doing this?” She asked then embraced the warlock and started crying some more.

Damon felt something twitch in him. Who is this man? Her lover? Damon felt his irritation grow in him. He didn't understand why but he hated seeing her embracing another man. How can she come to him and talk about being connected to him when she already had someone in her life? Was it all a game to her?

“I’m doing this because Abby asked me to. She needs my help. I can't even remember the last time she needed my help.” The man said then hugged her tight wiping away her tears. He held her face in his hands then raised her face up to look at her teary green eyes.

Damon’s bird eyes were about to explode. What was it all about? Was this man about to kiss his witch in front of him? Wait what? His witch?

“Precious, I promise you that I will be back before the night of your union.”

The witch nodded then tried to smile at the warlock.

“Look, here is the key to my shop, I want you to keep it, until the day I will be back. As long as you’ll have it, I will be safe.”

He placed the key in her hand then shot her a bright smile. He kissed her cheeks and smiled at her again.

That was it, the vampire couldn't take anymore of it. He flew right at the man and attacked him with his claws. The warlock jumped then tried to fight back but the bird was faster than him. It flew back to the roof then caw at them mockingly.

Bonnie frowned then looked at the bird with annoyance. It caw some more and louder.

“Well… seems like he's trying to tell me to end our goodbyes. I will miss you. Be good to your mother and Sheila.” Vincent said then took his luggage. He left in the horse-drawn carriage to crying Bonnie  
.  
Once she was alone, the witch started walking in the middle of the streets full of animated people. She was crying her soul out and no one seemed to notice or care. She walked a lot until she went to sit under a oaktree.

Damon the bird perched himself on one of the branches of the tree. The bird almost had an heart attack when it saw its reflection in a mirror. There were many pieces of mirror tied with laces on the tree. What the hell? The vampire thought.

His witch was sitting on a bench under the tree and trying to wipe her tears away. Since no one was around her, he decided to shift form and to talk to her. But he wanted her to know that he was the bird who attacked her friend. That's why he flew down on the bench next to her.

The witch jumped with surprise.

“Oh.. you again! Why are you follo…” her words were stuck in her throat when she saw the bird transform into a man, no, a vampire, her vampire.

“Fancy meeting you here!“ Damon said with a seductive smile.  
Bonnie rose from the bench and ran against the tree.

“What are you doing here? What have you just done? What was that?” She panicked, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

Damon took few steps toward her. She took few steps back until she was trapped against the tree.

“I’m sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you.” He said while marching toward her.  
His icy blue eyes were stuck on her eyes, his tongue tasting the intoxicating smell of her fear.

“The bird… that was you who attacked my friend?”

Damon shrugged his shoulder, then laughed. Still walking toward her. He stopped when his face was inches away from hers. He could feel her breath on his skin and smell her lavender scent.

“I wanted to talk to you alone and your lover wouldn’t leave you alone. I had to use my last trick.”

Bonnie moved away from him, passing him and going back next to the bench.

“He's not my lover… he's the closest thing that I have to a father figure.”

Oh, so she has daddy issues as well? Great!

“My bad! At least now I can have you all to myself” He bite his lower lip instinctively. The simple thought of having all of her sounded promising.

“Well… now that we are alone, what do you want? “ She asked, hold her chin up trying to be brave even if Damon could still smell her fear and see her hands shaking.

“I want to spend time with you” Damon said matter-factly while trying to walk toward the bench where she was standing. Bonnie stayed still, fighting the urge to run. Damon smiled even more, this little bird was so brave.

“I don't understand, why now? After I saved your life, you never thanked nor came back to check on me. You just disappeared and now you want to spend time with me?”

Damon stopped, she was right, he never thanked her for going out of her way to save him. Of course she was kind of indebted to him for saving her life that time in the past but she wasn't forced to do it. She didn't have to save him, yet she did.

“I thought… I thought you wouldn't want me close. After finding out who I am, I thought you would have been repulsed.” Damon said honestly, apart of him stayed away from her because he was afraid of her reaction, afraid to be rejected by her somehow.

“I would have never let you think such a thing. I waited for you to come back but you didn’t come.” The witch admitted then closed her eyes as if she regretted her admission.

Damon walked fast up to her, grabbed her by her shoulders. Bonnie's eyes flew open as she stiffened in his hold.

“I’m here now but you're afraid of me.” he said, his blue eyes were paler than before, they were roaming all over the witch's face, trying to read her thoughts.

“I’m not afraid of you… I’m not.” she said however her shaking hands refuted her claim.

Damon smiled devilishly at her, what was wrong with her? Couldn't she tell that he could smell every feeling in her?

“You’re afraid, pretty liar” he murmured against her ear. Then closed his eyes, captivated by the strong scent of her hair.

“And I said I am not.” She retorted, trying to relax in his hold.

Damon smiled appreciatively but he won't let her off easy.

“Prove it.” he dared her.

“How?” the witch kept her green eyes on the vampire's eyes.

“Spend some time with me… spend the day with me.” he whispered against her ear. His lips weren't touching her but he could smell her warmth on his skin.

“I can't do that. I have a schedule and I’m supposed to be back in the castle right now.”

Bonnie pushed him off of her then tried to leave. Damon let her take few more steps before speeding up and grabbing her from the back.

Bonnie gasped then had a hiccup and tried to get out of his arms which caused the vampire to hold her tighter.

Realising how pointless it was to try to get away from him. Bonnie decided to take his offer.

“I can't spend the entire day with you but I can do few hours. Is that fine?” She asked, trying not to pay attention to the fact every line of her body was pressed against him.

“A few hours is not enough. I want the entire day with you, Bonnie.” He said, his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

“It's a few hours or nothing, Damon.” Bonnie said, her voice filled with exasperation.  
He turned her around and stared in her forest green eyes with resignation.

“Okay fine! Few hours then. What do you want to do?” he said with excitement, he was biting his lip and smiling at her.

The witch shook her head then went to sit on the bench. Damon used his vampire speed to join her. She yelped then rolled her eyes at him. Damon’s smile grew wider, it went from ear to ear. He looked up to the tree then frowned.

“What is this tree about?” he said then leaned comfortably against the bench, stretched his arms. His fingers were touching the witch's shoulder even if there was a safe distance between their bodies.

Bonnie stared at him then moved her face up to the tree full of mirrors.

“It’is called the weeping tree. Some people think that it's supposed to reveal to the heart what is hidden. We celebrate our weddings here. It is from an old belief that those mirrors are supposed to reveal to the witch or warlock their soulmates. This tree is a part of our city. The soul of this place. Architects built the city around it because they felt a strong energy coming from it.” The witch explained then landed her eyes on him, trying to see if he was following what she was getting at.

Damon was fighting an urge to laugh at her face for these fallacies she was spewing. There were no such thing as weeping trees which reveal to people who they were supposed to end up with.

“And you really believe in those things? “

“I do. Every time I'm facing hardship or going through sorrow, I feel drawn to this place. So does everyone else. More mirrors are add everyday.” She explained.

“I think you guys convinced yourselves that this tree held some magical power and started worshipping it. That's why your minds, full of those beliefs, are seeing or sensing things that doesn't exist nor are real.”

Damon stared at her and she did the same to him. He subconsciously ran his finger on the texture of the dress covering her shoulder. Bonnie moved her shoulder away from him then looked at him with disgust all over her face.

“Now you're just being disrespectful and showing your intolerance to the world. You should be ashamed.” Bonnie said then looked him up and down.

Damon chuckled he moved closer to her on the bench but Bonnie moved away. He signed. She was playing hard to get.

“Excuse my intolerant ass but I’m not going to believe in some half cooked fairytale for prepubescents.”

“It's not a fairytale. This tree has a soul of its own and…” Bonnie frowned then stood up, looking at something behind Damon's head.

“We should leave this place.” She added and stood up.

“Where are we going?”

Bonnie looked over her shoulder, Damon did as well, there were people approaching the tree. It was indeed dangerous to stay there in the open.

“First of all, you need to get rid of those clothes.” She said as she grabbed Damon's leather jacket and pushed him toward her.

Damon smirked.

“I can take it all off, if that's what you want, witch.

He bent his knees so he could be at the same height as her.

Bonnie let go of his jacket and took a few steps back. Damon took another toward her.

“Oh please. Don't try to make it into something vulgar. I only want you to take them off because you cannot walk around town dressed like this.” She snapped her fingers at his clothes then shook her head.

Damon frowned. What was this witch getting at? She has something against the way he was dressed when the entire town she lives in are mimicking some old fashioned novel characters?

“Please tell me what's wrong with the way I’m dressed.” Damon walked toward her then grabbed her shoulders, but this time around she was faster than him. She shook herself away from his hold and took some steps back. Damon closed his eyes, feeling his frustration raising. He was getting tired of her little game.

“Let's just say that you’re dressed funny. You look like some a saltimbanque or a troubadour… a cheap one.”

Damon's eyes were wide. He looked down at his perfect Levis Jean and black Doc Martens boots and his eyes ended on his leather jacket.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? I’m better dressed than every men in this city would ever dream of. What's not funny is men wearing dresses like women?”

“What’s not funny is a man walking around wearing long underwear and showing every line of his body for everyone to see?” Bonnie clapped back then regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She knew without a doubt that he would use it against her.

“There is nothing funny with that if it allow you to see ( he use quote air) “every line of my body.” Do you like what you see?”

Bonnie bit her lower lip then cocked her head to the side as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

“Just…. take that crow form again and let's leave this place before I set your ridiculous clothes on fire.”

Bonnie started walking away from him. Damon approached the tree, took one of the mirror and inspected it suspiciously. He didn't know if there was a ritual to do to have those answers but he wanted to try… for fun. Nothing came, all he could see was his own reflection. He let the mirror go and started walking behind Bonnie.

The mirror hit against the tree with a crystal sound. The movement formed a cloud in the mirror. Within the white cloud, a face appeared, one of a young woman with red hair and hazel eyes with sadness written all over her heart shaped face. The mirror moved again and another face appeared, this time the face was wearing a bright smile, green eyes, and curly dark hair.

Damon changed into his crow form and flew over the witch. Bonnie went back to the shop she was standing in earlier with with the warlock.

On their way to the shop, Damon could see through his bird eyes, the witch smiling and laughing. He didn't know what improved her mood but he was glad to see her happy.

She opened the shop and entered in, the bird followed her in. When Bonnie closed the door behind her, Damon changed back into his human form.

He observed Bonnie walking around the shop to close the curtains. She went in another room, Damon followed her steps. There was a little bed. The room was full of paintings. Multiple forms, small and large representing various sceneries and women. Damon’s eyes sharpened when he recognised his witch in most of the paintings. What the hell?

“You said that warlock isn’t your lover yet this room is full of paintings of you. What's the deal? Did you pay him to paint you?”

Damon asked then knocked some of the paintings down and turned them over. The way Bonnie was represented in those paintings was too intimate. In those canvas Bonnie was seen through the eyes of someone who desired her. Somehow it wasn't sitting well with Damon. He could paint her better than this amateur.

“Do you have optical issues? I’m not the one painted in most of them… it's my mother.”

Damon took another painting and looked at it thoroughly. Bonnie was right, she wasn't the woman in the paintings. The one in the suggestives paintings looked older and slightly different. The ones representing Bonnie were more innocent… even if were too many of them there for his liking.

“You awfully look like mommy dearest.” Damon said then sat on the bed, still holding the canvas.

Bonnie took a seat in front of him, she looking at him carefully, making sure not to stare.

“Actually we don't look alike… I’m prettier.” The witch responded and Damon almost let the painting fall. He whistled appreciatively.

“There, there… I thought you were humble and hated people who are full of themselves.”  
Damon smirked at her. Bonnie looked at her fingers which were laying on her lap and laughed.

“I’m just stating the truth. Everyone keep pointing it out to us, how much we look alike when really it's not that serious.”

“I guess she's stronger than you… and more experienced.” Damon who caught the witch's first weakness noted to himself to keep it in mind for future need.

“I will be stronger… and as far as I’m concerned, I don't need her experience, mine will be different… better.”

They stared at each other in silence for a while after Bonnie's statement. Damon wanted to get close to her, at least to touch her skin, to make sure that the moment they were sharing was real. Him, Damon Salvatore was actually socialising with a witch and was enjoying it. Not only for sex but because they seemed to have a few things in commun. Of course he wanted to have sex with her too, she's a woman and he's a man. Fucking her was a thought that keeps coming in his mind but overall he wanted it to mean something.

“You will end up becoming her carbon copy. Most of the time we hate our parents sins but at the end we take the same path as them. A day will come when you will start rationalising most of the things you hate about her.” Damon said and looked around them, there was a small distance between the bed and the chair where she was sitting, he wanted to cross it, take her and put her on the bed next to him. She would probably kill him for trying or simply ran away.

“My sins are bigger and uglier than hers, I think I already have enough to last a life with.”

The witch said hesitantly, she looked sad again. Damon shook his head vehemently.

“You’re too young to think that way. Don't judge yourself too hard. You’re allowed to make mistakes.”

“Not when your mistakes can jeopardise your own family and an entire town. Too many people counts on me… and I keep deceiving them.”

Damon wasn’t liking the way she keeps portraying herself. It was so paradoxical, one moment she was the bad girl who had dreams of greatness and the other she was this scared bird, afraid to be her own woman.

Aggravated and puzzled, the vampire stood up and approached her. Bonnie quickly left her chair and went to the other side of the room, her green eyes open wide, staring at him suspiciously. Damon closed his eyes, frustrated, he took a big breath.

“Stop doing this Bonnie.” He ordered her then took few steps toward her.

“Doing what?” the witch asked, not looking at him, she was looking for a way to escape his intense stare and place to run to or to hide in.

“Running away from me.” Damon said, he caught her when she tried to pass him. She tried to get away, he held her still and moved her back against the wall where she was standing before. He slammed her against it then trapped her petite body against the wall and his body.

“Then stop doing it… stop trying to invade my personal space. You have this weird tendency of talking in people's face. Is it a vampire’s thing?” she asked then yelped when she felt Damon's hand on her neck.

Damon looked up in her eyes then down to his white hand around her dark neck. The way their skins seemed different: his cold and white touch against her delicate hot dark skin. It was giving precious balance while providing excitement to both of them.

“It's just my thing… my thing when I’m around you.” He whispered, his crafty voice couldn't allow him to speak properly. He didn't know what was wrong with him nor why he was reacting like a fucking teenager.

Bonnie moved one her hands to Damon's hand around her neck. Damon looked at her, curious to see what she she would do next. Was it about to get dirty? He was disappointed when the witch actually tried to move his hand away from her neck. His reaction was immediate. Using his vampire speed and free hand to place both of her hands over head against the wall.

Bonnie's eyes didn't allow her to see Damon's every move when he was using his vampire speed. When she realised how inappropriately she was standing in front of the vampire her eyes doubled their size and her pulse accelerated. Damon smiled then leaned closer to her skin. He brushed his nose against her pulse spot on her neck. His skin could feel her blood rushing under the thin membrane. He inhaled her scent then felt his own blood rushing fast to the bulge in his pant. He pushed himself against her hips. Bonnie gasped.

“W..what are you doing?” She asked trying to use her face to move his head away from her neck.

Damon took it as an invitation and moved his face away from her neck to her face. They were forehead against forehead, their nose were brushing and their lips centimeters apart from each other.

Bonnie didn't even knew that it was allowed to be this close of someone else’s body.

“I’m basking in your scent,witch, do you know how good you smell?”

The mere mention of her scent sent a another bolt of blood toward his hardening cock. This witch would be the death of him but before that he would take her… here on this bed. She brought him here for a reason right?

“Oh..yeah, I know. I smell like rose petals and lavender, so does every girls of this city.” She said, then blushed tremendously. Damon could feel her skin warming up on his own skin.

“Wrong! Actually you smell like stubbornness and power… it's intoxicating.”

“Those are not scents, Damon, actually how good are your vampire's senses? First you have optical issues now this?” the witch said, trying to move her face away from his face and doing her best not to question that hard bulge she was feeling against her hips.

Damon looked at her incredulously and burst into laughter. This girl keeps provoking him. How clueless could she be? He could tear apart her clothes right now, fuck her senseless then drain her dry before she got the time to form one sentence. Yet she keeps acting like she was his equal.

Damon let go of her, before he did something that he would regret. Bonnie sighed in relief then massaged her freed wrists while she stared at him with anger.

“You were hurting me, now look how bruised they are.” she showed her wrists to him then shot him an accusatory look.

Damon shrugged his shoulder took her hands to see. They were indeed swollen and red. But it was no big deal. They will be just fine in few minutes. He brought them to his lips then kissed them one after the other meanwhile his predatory eyes were stuck on her green ones.  
The witch looked shocked and curious.

“Why… why are you showing mating behaviors toward me?”

Damon's eyes went crazy and he looked at her like she has said the most stupid thing ever.  
“Mating behaviors?” really? What are they? Some pingouins in a zoo? He thought.

“What the hell does that means? And what if I was showing those things toward you, what would you do?”

Bonnie frowned, she wasn't getting where his anger was coming from.

“Isn’t that what you vampires do? You don't get married just find a mate and copulate with her? What I am asking is… if you see me as a potential mate…. I mean if your instincts are telling you that you can choose me that way.” Bonnie explained her thought process then screamed when suddenly Damon vamped out and showed her his real nature.

He moved so fast, pushed her on the bed then trapped her against his body.

Bonnie screamed some more but soon nothing could escape out of her mouth when the vampire smashed his lips against hers roughly.

Bonnie tried to fight back to get him off of her but it seemed like her power wouldn't allow her to use them on him.

Damon stopped his hate-kiss then looked at her frightened eyes. His face was back to normal but he was still angry. Bonnie was shaking.

“You think, I’m a beast? Do you really think that I’m some animal without a soul or reason? Tell me Bonnie, how do you feel about being kissed by a beast. Does it disgust you? Are you repulsed? Tell me how much?” he growled at her then looked at her with disgust, anger and lust. Bonnie was lost in his icy blue eyes because in that moment she saw the real him and he was beautiful.

She did something totally unexpected for both of them. She put her hand on the back of his head then brought his lips back to hers.  
Their lips were moving fast against each other. They were kissing noisily. It was a struggle of power. Damon was kissing her because he wanted to leave his marks on her, he wanted her and everyone to know that what they considered to be an animal touched her so intimately. He wanted to kiss her into her last breath. He was desperate because this little piece of woman just like Katherine, made him feel like he wasn't good enough. He moved up then grabbed a fistful of her hair. He looked at her panting red face. The witch was struggling to breathe. He gave her only five second to breathe before attacking her lips again.

This time he opened her mouth roughly then inserted his tongue in her mouth without hesitation. Bonnie yelped then tried to close her mouth but Damon opened his eyes to let her know that she better not try it.

He sucked both her lips then open them to drop wet kisses on each of them then attacked her tongue. He moved his dampen tongue slowly around hers then released it only to use his lips to kiss the tip of her tongue. He heard the witch moan sensually and he felt a shiver run up him with a feeling of smugness. He was rocking her world. Katherine was right, he would take her to her knees and make her sell her family and her powers to please him.

He ended their angry make out session with a loud “pop” when their wet lips separated. He smiled gently at her then dropped a kiss on her forehead. He moved on the side of the bed, still keeping his hands on her. Not allowing her to get away ,but giving her enough room to be comfortable.

They stayed silent for a while, he was just staring at her forest green eyes while she was catching her breath.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you. I don't think you’re a monster or a beast. What I said mostly came from a place of ignorance. It wasn't mean spirited.” she said then she moved closer to him. She hesitantly brought her hand to his face. She caressed his skin with a shaking hand. Damon caught her petite hand then brought it against his lips. He kissed it then laid on his side so he could see her. Bonnie did the same too. She was staring back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

“I know. And I’m sorry for the way I manhandled you. I hope I didn't hurt you.” Damon inquired then massaged the back of her head. Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

Damon’s fingers moved down to her neck then started massaging it too. Bonnie's mouth let a moan escape, which made Damon smile appreciatively. This moment he was sharing with her put him at ease. He was so angry and out of his mind a few minutes ago but now he was feeling good being next her.

“We don’t get married because we live for so long. When you have immortality, trapping yourself in some kind of convention is pointless when you will live long enough to see it fall apart and another to be build. Yes, we usually choose our mates, someone to spend eternity with. But the process is not animalistic Bonnie, we actually develop feelings and sometime fall in love.” he explained to her then kissed her lips again. A small kiss. But the witch opened her greedy mouth, wanting more. Damon moved her flat on her back and moved on top of her.

“Is it that simple? You just have to pick whoever you like and claim her as your mate and do nothing else to make it official?”

Damon laughed against her forehead then kissed it. Bonnie brought her arms around his body to keep him close.

“That's it. It does not needs to be complicated. Just two people who choose each other and want to keep each other close forever.”

Bonnie frowned then bite her lip. Damon moved his hand to release the trapped lip out of the teeth's cage.

Bonnie's eyes wandered all over Damon's face like a lonely ship in the cyanure of eyes. She had something on mind that she was hesitant to let out.

“Do you have one?... A vampire mate?”

Damon chuckled against her forehead.

“No… not currently but I used to have one.” Damon replied.His face sharpened and something flipped in his heart.

What he was doing right there was wrong. Getting comfortable with this girl knowing what one of her people did to Bonnie. Damon's eyes went back to the witch's curious eyes. She seemed so innocent and fragile. Overall she just happens to carry the same name as the late love of his life. That's maybe why he was so drawn to her because deep down he was craving for something else… someone else.

To get those disturbing thoughts out of his system, the vampire brushed his lips against the witch's lips, devouring her mouth.

After numerous lips licking sessions, he held her head before smiling at her. The witch had a strand of tears on her eyelashes and was in awe. The whole picture melted Damon's heart somehow causing him to smiled at her again. They spent the following hour talking and getting to know each other. Damon opened up about his family and their life in The Basement. He said nothing that she could use against him in any way but enough to let her know what kind of a person he was.

The witch talked a lot, Damon found out with astonishment how much she liked hearing her own voice. Bonnie told him stories about her childhood and what her life was like in The City. Basically she was a pampered princess that will one day rule The City. Knowing her political importance to her community left Damon with a feeling of unease. Somehow, something or someone will drive a wrench between them and take her away from him. Or she would grow up and forget their little fling and end up hating on what he is just for principle. He kissed her a lot with possessiveness and fear, to push those thoughts in the back of his mind. The witch was his, she will grow to accept him as he is and not become one of those stuck up bitches that populate her town.

“How old are you Damon?”

“I’m older than you Bonnie… older than everything you know. Older than this world.” He said.  
Somehow his heart started beating fast. He was about to talk to her about the old world. Would she believe him? How was he going to convince her of the existence of another world other than this one.

“You're right. Your aura seems foreign and archaic… overall it is wearing an overwhelming sorrow. Why are you so sad Damon?” She asked him. She looked genuinely concerned, her green eyes begging him to give her an answer.

Damon moved off of her then sat on the bed. Bonnie stood up then sat next to him.

“Don't do that Bonnie. Analysing my psyche. It's not right when I can't do the same to you.”  
His voice was cold and his face became sharp.

Bonnie’s eyebrows were raised high, she didn't get his sudden change of mood.

“What's wrong Damon?” She moved her hand on his back and tried to get him to look at her. She was scared of his unpredictable reactions.

“Nothing, witch. I’m fine.” he said then flashed a fake smile at her. Bonnie shook her head.

“You're back to calling me “witch”, something is definitely wrong with you.” Bonnie insisted.

Damon looked at her then grabbed her face to kiss her. Bonnie moved her face away from him. He wasn’t going to distract her from knowing the truth about him. She wasn't stupid.  
Bonnie stood up but Damon took her hand then pulled her back on his lap.

“Where are you going Bonbon? “ he said his eyes closed, his nose on her shoulder.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

“What did you call me? “

“Bonbon… it's means candies. Because you my dear witch, taste so sweet.” he said

“Do you know what they say about nicknaming someone?” She moved his face up to look at him in the eyes.

“Yes, it's a way of claiming said person. Giving the energy behind the patronym to that person. That's alright because… I’m laying a claim on you Bonnie.” He squeezed her. Bonnie jumped back and forth trying to stop her laughters and to get away from his hold.

Bonnie hit his arms hard then get off of his lap after he kissed her.

“I have to go back to the castle, Damon. I have my magic class to attend.”

Damon's eyes became worried, he stood up and grabbed her waist then pushed her against him.

“Don’t go, stay with me here.” he whispered against her neck then laid several kisses there.

“I will be back after my lessons tonight. Can you wait here until then?... or go back to your city and come back here tonight? I will leave the windows open.”

Damon thought about her suggestions. Going back to The Basement would make it hard for him to come back here in time. Plus this place is comfortable enough for the two of them to hang out without having to face any suspicious stares. He should stay here and wait for her. Damon Salvatore would wait, sit alone for hours, waiting for a girl, not a girl, a witch. The thought was frightening.

“Go work on your pretty brain. I will stay here, read some books and wait for you. Don't stand me up.” he said menacingly.

Bonnie shook her head then grabbed his.

“I won’t. I will be back at seven.” She left the room and the vampire behind.

Damon looked around the place his blues eyes not believing what went down on that bed.  
He was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He has never felt this many emotions running through his mind at once. Here he was excited, scared and bothered. There was something about that witch that kept calling to him and another thing was pushing him away. A little voice in his head was telling him to run away from her. Why?

Damon turned around when he heard the noise her dress was making when it was brushing over the floor on her way back to the room. Just in time to see the witch jump in his arms. He held her tight then turned her around. She giggled then grabbed his face.

“I forgot something…”

She kissed him, not passionately because Damon doubted that she even knew what passion was but she was on the right path.

Damon took over the kiss and lead her back to the bed. He would not let her go because what she was making him feel was life. He was tasting the sweet fruit of the tree of life.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie went back to her apartment before going to her class. She had to take a quick shower and get rid of her damped underwear. She was running on emotions and not knowing exactly what she was doing. It was too many strong feelings at once for her eighteen years old self. Bonnie was used to hiding secrets but not this kind of secret.This was too intense, Damon was too intense.

After she got herself showered and dressed up again, she left her room. On her way to the magic class, she tried not to think about the way Damon commanding lips were pressed open on her mouth. She arrived in her class and took her usual seat next to Davina Claire. Her grandmother was not there yet and the class was full of noises and conversations of young witches.

“Bonnie, just in case you didn't notice or hear, Finn won his fifth tournoi. He’s currently considered the strongest warlock in town. The list of women wanting to merge their power with him is getting longer every day.” Davina said, her thick red lips crooked into a seductive simirk.

Bonnie looked at her with annoyance but smiled at her.

“I bet that you’re on top of that list, Davina. But no offense to you and anyone else, before entertaining the idea of marrying the strongest warlock, you should become the strongest witch first. We all know that's not your case sweety.” Bonnie smiled brightly at the brunette then turned her face back up to the board.

Davina’s complexion sharpened.

“Seems like those years in that gloomy Monastery didn't take away your sarcasm. I heard you were spotted out with a man who's not a member of your family this afternoon. Maybe you should think about cleaning up your… questionable reputation before entertaining the idea of marrying Finn.” Davina suggested.

Bonnie was about to throw her drinking issues in her face when her Grandmother entered the room. Everyone stayed quiet then opened their grimoire. The Bennett’s grimoire was the biggest, followed by the Claire’s.

She dropped her own version of the Bennett’s grimoire on her desk then put her glasses on she looked at them with kindness.

“Well… my young witches… Today's lesson will be about gifts. It will be set in two parts. The first one will determine the definition and analysis of what a witch's gift is about. The second one will be a practice, we will a practice spell to awaken your gift.”

The class started whispering appreciatively.

“Some families are known to hold the same gift generations after generation. It is passed through the women of the family. Others can develop multiple gifts at once. Like the Claires, The Bennetts, The Wests and The Parkers. Some gift are so specific that we cannot count them as magic. Miss Martin can you tell us more about your family's gift?

Everyone turned around to look at the red haired girl inthe back.

“My gift is an inner sense. A sixth sense which connects my family to the world's of the dead. We call people like me banshee.”

“Thank you Miss Martin. Yes, this kind of power exist and it is just developed in the witch's psyche without being attached to her powers. What does that mean then?”

Bonnie raised her hand so did Davina and Iris West in the back.

“Miss West?”

“It means that the gift is not going to be technical in anyway. It won't be passive or aggressive. Just something that will be tied to the witch's metabolism. Another sense or something more.”

“Perfectly summed up Miss West. Miss Bennett do you have anything else to add?”

Bonnie looked at her Grandmother and smiled.

“That gift can be a particular way, said witch will interact with one element. I know for instance that The Reyes’s family are gifted with anything related to solid elements. They can fix almost everything. Said family built This City.”

“Miss Reyes, is that right?” Sheila Bennett asked to a sleepy Raven Reyes next to Iris West.

“Oh yeah, I got it from my father. We can bend any stone or steel to our will… it's magic.” she said.

“Then we have this part covered. Let’s start the practice then. I want two sets, those of you who already know about their gifts should stay at their desk and write an essay about everything they like and hate about their gift. Five hundred words and I would pay attention to your grammar. The rest can follow me to the back of the class. We have to figured out what is lying in you.”

Bonnie followed half of the class on the back room. She took her place in front of one of the potion and started mixing the ingredients disposed on her desk. Soon her cauldron started warming up.

Her grandmother watched over everyone and cheerfully announced to them what their gift was about. When she arrived at Bonnie's desk she frowned. Nothing appeared in her cauldron.

“Mix it again and repeat the spell.”

Bonnie did as asked but there were nothing.

“Bonnie… clean your mind… maybe you’re thinking too much and it's clouding your senses.”  
Her grandmother was right, Bonnie's mind was at Vincent's shop, she kept thinking about a certain blue eyed vampire.

She tried to keep him out of her thoughts and concentrated on her task. That's when she saw an image starting to form in the middle of her cauldron. It was crystal clear there standing. There were two items, a key and an anchor. Bonnie's heart was racing. Somehow what she saw scared her.

“Grams… what does it mean?”

Sheila Bennett looked confused and concerned. After forty years, of teaching experience, she has never seen this.

“I don’t know… I don’t understand what those items refer to.”

Bonnie looked at her, feeling a shiver run through her spine. This was not good.

The class continued for two hours and ended at 6pm.

Bonnie took her things and left the class with her friends. They all stayed in the corridor discussing their latest lesson.

When Raven dropped her new project with excitement.

“Hey ladies, My father is hosting a dinner with his architect tonight at our former castle. Which means that I will have the entire place for myself and I’m thinking about throwing a late night tea party. You are all invited. “

Everyone looked at her then laughed.

“I’m sorry Raven, I can't attend your party. I have this thing with Stiles to work on.” Lydia said then starched her red hair.

Raven turned her head to Iris.

“What about you West? Please don't stand me up.”

“I’m really sorry sweetheart. I too have this thing with Barry… his mother invited my family over to discuss the wedding. I can't attend your party.”

“What about you Bennett? “

“I will attend your party but you have to talk to my mother about it first. When is it going to start?”

“It will start in a hour”

“Perfect! I will be there.” Bonnie said.

“Seems like Bennett is the only one I can count on. I hate all of you.”

“We love you too Raven.” Lydia said while Iris was blowing kisses at her.

Bonnie laughed, shook her head and went to her place with Raven. Her friend convinces Abby to let Bonnie go out tonight. Abby accepted but Bonnie had to come back at 10pm.

Bonnie with Elena’s help dressed up and got ready for the party. She went there with Elena. But on the road, advised Elena to go spend some time with Tyler instead of wasting her time watching over her. Elena was glad to leave to go find her lover.

Bonnie's plan was to stay for ten minutes and then leave. But her plan was ruined when Finn Mikaelson, her fiancé attended the party. He made it almost impossible for her to stay away from his gaze. He keeps talking to her and trying to spend time with her when the only thing Bonnie wanted was to go back to Damon.  
Bonnie's mind was running wild and her eyes kept desperately watching over the clock. When it hit 7:30, she wanted to cry. She promised him she would come back but she was trapped there.

* * *

 

 

In Sheila’s apartment, The Bennett witch was flipping through the oldest Bennett’s grimoires seeking answers. After her class lesson of the day, something awaken from the darkest place of her spirit. A consuming fear, it wouldn't allow her to get it out of her system even for a minute. She was tormented.

The doors opened and her daughter entered the room followed by her niece, Lucy.  
Abby looked over the displayed grimoires on the table and frowned.

“Is everything alright Mother? Abby asked then took the seat next to her mother. Lucy did the same.

“Where is Celia?” Sheila asked instead of replying to Abby. Lucy looked at Abby then at Sheila. She shook her head and laughed.

“Celia got into trouble this morning with one of her spells. It went wrong and she set her house on fire. That's why Hera is not with us either. She's helping her clean up the mess she created.”

Sheila was disappointed, she needed all The Bennett women there for what she was about to reveal. But she would do with Abby and Lucy. They were the closest in her bloodline.

“Today I have found Bonnie's gift.” Sheila said then took off her glasses while massaging her tired eyelids.

“That's amazing, Mother! So what is her gift? I’m actually surprised, I wasn't expecting her to have one, knowing how she's not magically driven like the rest of us.” Abby said. She genuinely looked happy for her daughter and that warmed up Sheila’s heart.

“That's actually the issue… I don’t know what it is. I have never seen this before or our ancestors either.” Sheila explained how hard it was for Bonnie's magic to let out the precious information and how enigmatic the revelation was.

“A key? What does that even mean… magic wise? And there were two items… does that mean she has two gifts?” Lucy wondered out loud.

Abby was silent for a while, trying to think the situation through. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Her daughter being unique was everything she needed for when she will gain her maturity and rule The City after her. But Bonnie was a wild soul being gifted with something so insolite could break or make them.

“Magic wise, a key has several meaning but most often symbolizes salvation. Which I agree with, in this instance it support Bonnie's destiny as one of the Lead Members of this city.” Abby said, her brown eyes stuck on her mother's eyes, searching for her approval.

“It also means that in order for her to bring salvation there will be destruction and chaos. There is always a way in and a way out with magic, don't forget it.”

Abby rolled her eyes. Here we go again, Sheila was waxing poetic when it wasn't that deep. Bonnie was powerful and will be a great leader, that's all.

“I think Aunt Sheila is right...there is always two ways. In this grimoire written by Malaïka Bennett twenty years ago, she's talking about the symbolism of the key not as a gift but as a magical token.”

She opened the page of the book and brought the grimoire in the middle of the table so everyone could read.

“She analyzed the chronic visions she used to have of a key next to a bowl of fruits. Those visions haunted her for so long until she finds out what they meant. The key symbolized corruption of her soul, a tendency towards lustful thoughts and greed. Indeed she used magic to seduce her twin sister's fiancé away from her. In this instance the key is depicted as the representative of the fall of a witch.”

There were a long silence and Lucy started wondering what she did wrong.

“Bonnie is not like that. There must be another meaning or symbolism behind those items explaining how they will be expressed in her.” Sheila affirmed then looked at Abby. She was reading the smallest grimoires on the table and she looked frightened. She was livid.

“What have you found?” The elder Bennett asked sensing the tension that was running out of her daughter's body.

“This…” Abby pushed the grimoire in front of her mother. Sheila’s eyes widened while Lucy’s became full of tears after reading what was written.

 

_“After six years in this new world the sun keeps rising on a new dawn, yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this, to those who dwell among us, seemingly ordinary, who destiny brought together, to heal and to save us from them. However they are still out there amongst us, in the shadows, in the light, hiding, waiting for a way out. I have found it but I refuse to let anyone use it. We should never go back there because they will follow us. Just like darkness is drawn to light and each one is inherent to the other, we are tied to them._  
_The fateful key that will unlock the doors of this alternate space and breakdown the walls of this universe is the shapes of a broken heart. One piece is in our blood and the other is in their blood. Do they even know yet? That we are bound together by a common purpose? And when destiny will anoint them, how will we hide from it? How long can we dwell in the shadows before either fate or our own flawed humanity draws us out into the light again? If you think you have found the key break it apart before it destroy us.”_

_Dinah Bennett, memories of a spell_


	6. Shattered

 

* * *

 

As the lightning and thunder crashed around her, Bonnie ran to meet Damon. Bonnie hope he was still there waiting for her. She kept thinking of his soft lips on her and wanted nothing more to feel them again. So she kept running through the dark even though her muscles burned.

When she reached the door of Vincent's shop, she cringed a little. Bonnie was feeling a little self conscious of her appearance. She had wanted to look her best for Damon but running through the pouring rain had caused her to be water logged. Her hair was matted on her head and her clothing was plastered to her skin. She looked a hot mess.

She shivered rather from the cold of the night or nerves of excitement. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped in.

The shop was enclosed in darkness and was eerily quiet. The only indication that Damon was still there was the soft glow of candlelight coming from the bottom of the backroom door.

She slowly made her way to the backroom all the while trying to salvage her appearance. Once she reached the door, she ran her hands down her dress one last time before opening it.

There sat Damon in all his glory on the bed. Bonnie allowed her eyes to take him in before speaking.

“Hi...” she said slowly and low.

Damon spared her a quick glance but did not reply.

“Sorry I’m late. I tried to get here sooner.” she stated before approaching him.

What she saw next had her stopping in confusion. His head slowly turned toward her and in his eyes was a fiery rage. She didn’t understand what was going on.

“Is something wrong, Damon? Did something happen while I was gone?”

In a flash, Damon was off the bed and in her face. Startled, Bonnie ran towards the front of the shop but he caught her wrist, halting her moment. He dragged her back in the room and slammed the door behind them. Next thing she felt was her back slamming against the wall knocking the air out of her. As she tried to regain her breath, he began to speak.

“Is something wrong!?” He roared in her face. “I’ve been sitting here waiting for you, witch!” The disdain was noticeable in his voice

“I… I… tried to make it.. um.. get here on time. But I couldn’t leave the party sooner.” she stuttered. She was not expecting this reaction from him, maybe a little disappointment but not rage.

He turned his back to her and walked away before speaking.

“So what I’m hearing is that you were enjoying yourself at a party with no thought to me.”

“No, that is not true. I wasn’t enjoying myself. I just… ”

“Shut up! I sat here waiting while you attend a party with your friends. They were more important than spending time with me. You kept me waiting with no idea to where you were.” He spoke calmly.

“It’s not like that, I had no attention to keep you waiting. I made it here as soon as I could.”

He turned to face her.

“I never been stood up and kept waiting especially for a witch trash. I see now your words mean nothing. You couldn’t give a damn that I sat here waiting and waiting. You think I having nothing else to do, princess? Maybe you need a reminder who you’re fucking with.” He roared.

He stalked over to her and starting circling her. At that moment Bonnie knew she was in trouble. He looked at her as if she was his prey and in a way she was. Full of false bravado she raised her chin defiantly.

“No. You are going to listen. I do keep my word. But it was out of my hands, I tried to leave sooner but Finn wanted my attention. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you.”

“Finn. Who the hell is Finn?’’ He asked

“My attended.”

The moment those words left her mouth she found herself slammed up against the wall. The force of the slam was so strong it knocked the air out of her. Once she regained her senses, she watched his eyes bleed red. In that moment, she was reminded of the evil he possessed.

“So you’re a whore? Kissing on me while promising yourself to him. This is a damn game to you having men waiting on you.”

Bonnie couldn’t have slapped him fast enough. She was not going to let this blood sucker talk her any kind of way.

“No, you will not speak to me like that. I’m no whore. I have responsibilities to maintain. He was selected for me because of his position. Not that I need to explain to you.” she stated with a shaky voice

She made for the door again.

“I did want to spend time with you, more than you will know.” Bonnie turned to him and whispered.

She hung her head down and walked out of the shop. Bonnie literally jumped out of her skin when the vampire moved so fast then appeared in front of her, blocking the door.

“Where do you think you are going? I’m not done with you yet, witch.”

Bonnie closed her fists against her thighs and tried to breathe over the intoxicating scent of violence that was rushing from the vampire’s skin.

Every magical fiber of her young body could feel him slipping away from her and erasing everything they have been through since their second encounter. She had to be smart and not further the tension.

“Damon....please let me go.” she pleaded him with her forest green eyes full of tears.

The vampire walked toward her, she took a few steps back, he kept going until he had her cornered against the door of the backroom.

“Why? So you can go back to your mom and pretend to be a good girl?”

His face stood inches away from her’s. He was staring at her with utter hate and rage. Bonnie’s heart was bleeding from every splinters he sent through her with his crude words but she could sense that there were more to come. Even worse.

How fool of her to believe that she could tame a monster. Now she was trapped in his cage and there were nothing she could do other than wait for the pain to be inflicted.

“Why are you so rude to me and treating me like this? I promised you that I would come back and I did, no matter how late I arrived.”

Damon roared loud in her face then knocked the furniture down around them. Bonnie screamed then tried to cover her face. She did not want to see him like that. Evil.

Damon turned toward her scared face and saw her attempt to hide from him, he felt insulted. He caught the witch by the waist, pulled her up, kicked the door of the backroom with one leg, marched in, then dropped her on the bed. Bonnie stood up then tried to pass him but he caught her with his hands on her waist then picked her up.

“What am I to you? Something to play with to get under mommy’s skin? Or is fucking a vampire one of your fetish? Then let's get it done. Is it not why you brought me here? So you can spread your legs for me like a little whore?”

Bonnie's eyes widened with shock at every single words coming out of his mouth. She shook her head to tell him no or to stop hurting her that way. Damon smirked in reaction to her false pretense. She was playing Innocent again he knew damn well that her and all the girls of the City were easy and cheap.

Damon licked his lower lip meanwhile is black irises complimented the lustful smirk on his sharp face.

He shook her body so hard and fast that Bonnie was caught in a dizzy spell.

One single tear escaped Bonnie’s closed eyes right before she felt the vampire tear her clothes apart, revealing her young breast. Damon slapped them roughly then laid her on the bed.

Bonnie shut down every light in her spirit to hide from what would come. She refused to experience such thing again and this time from someone she cared for. If only he could see in her heart, the truth that was bleeding there.

She jerked backward when she felt the vampire’s fangs enter the skin on her neck roughly.  
The sharp bite pierced through her flesh and she felt her energy being forced out of her with the first sip the vampire took.

If only he knew

When Damon tasted the witch’s blood, he was overwhelmed with images flashing through his brain, memories, her memories. Damon saw her standing in the party, begging for time to stop because she wanted to go back to him, desperately. He saw her facing off with the cold storm and running here to him. He felt her need to keep him safe and close.

No one has ever put him first before. The vampire was startled and shattered. Damon retracted his fangs from her then looked at the wounded girl with a horror-filled stare. She was bleeding and crying on the bed and he did this to her. Damon brushed his face with his hand then tried to touch her but she stiffened.

“Oh my god! Bonnie I’m so sorry for hurting you. I don't know what got into me…I couldn't control myself, please.”

Damon picked her off of the bed and tried to hold her but the witch screamed, maybe because she thought he was about to attack her again.

The next thing Damon knew he was flying up in the air then landing on the other side of the room before diving into unconsciousness.

 

Bonnie collected her shattered ego and what remained of her clothes then jumped out of the room. She bursted out of the shop in the cold rain, her heart heavy and her legs trembling but she had to run. To run away from him.

Bonnie couldn't feel anything else, not even the pouring rain on her body and her damped toes on the ground. She was flying thru the streets of The City trying to create as much distance between them as possible.

In her blind race against the horror she just experienced, Bonnie ended up slamming against someone's body. She opened her eyes to Tyler Lockwood who was holding her.

“Bonnie...You’re bleeding! What happened to you?” Tyler shout out over the angry storm. Lighting stroke in the sky and they both looked around scared.

Bonnie held his stare with her cloudy eyes then tried to answer.

“I tried to be someone else. I tried to forget who I am but there is not a way out for me.” She whispered before she felt the last light in her spirit being shut down collapsing in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bonnie woke up few minutes later, she was still in Tyler's arms and he was running in the Bennett castle shouting out, begging for help.

Bonnie heard Elena’s concerned voice then the domestics yapping around them. She felt herself being pushed from arms to arms until she ended up on a soft surface. It must be her bed or another random bed. Bonnie tried to open her eyes but she was too weak and couldn't even move her eyelashes without hurting.

Every bone of her body was sending multiple bolts of pain through her heart, skin and flesh. The pain was unbearable. Why am I hurting so much? The witch wondered. Then she remembered what Damon did to her.

She had to get him out of The City. To do a spell, anything to protect him from being caught now. Bonnie tried to concentrate and to set a fire in her but it seemed like her spirit was also dampen by the rain and nothing could come out of her.

They will find him then realize that she lied and it would be very simple from there to find out the rest. That she gave him her trust, that she chose him over her own family. She let him kiss her multiple times and enjoyed it and all of the above took place on the pure ground of their city.

Bonnie felt her clothes being pulled off of her then someone covering her with a blanket.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to her?” Abby almost screamed when she busted in the room.

Bonnie could feel her Grandmother's presence and someone else, someone with a dark aura. Who was there?

“I don’t know, Tyler found her then brought her here. She's bleeding and had her clothes teared apart. This looks like an aggression.” Elena said calmly trying to connect the dots.

She flashed a look at her fiancé at the doorway of Bonnie's room. He didn't even notice her glance, his eyes were stuck on Bonnie's unconscious body on the bed. The way he was looking at her awakened a feeling of unease in Elena.

“Where did you find her?” Sheila asked Tyler while moving toward Bonnie's bedside.

“On the streets. I was going back to my parents place when she slammed into me. She seemed like she was running from something.” Tyler explained, he tried to get in the room but the spell in his blood kept his feet right there where he was. He was feeling all kind of ways. Something was in his veins. Tyler was born to protect this witch and he failed at this simple mission. He wanted to break something apart or to open his flesh to get the spell out of his blood because the torture was too much to withstand. The werewolf was crushed to his core and he was burning with anger directed toward himself.

“Or someone. Take a look at her neck.” Sheila said, then Elena, Abby and Jaime approached to see.

Elena gasped when she saw the fresh wounds plastered on Bonnie's neck. Those were bite marks. Bonnie was attacked by a vampire...again.

“Oh my Goodness, this can’t be happening again!” Abby screamed then pushed everyone to leave the room.

She was standing on the balcony and looking over her domestics and bodyguards.

“This City needs to be turned upside down to find whoever had the damned audacity to attack a Bennett heir. Find him and kill him. Every single man of this City is allowed to sleep tonight only after the death of that intruder. FIND AND KILL HIM.” Abby screamed then stumbled on the stairs. She's going out with them too. She will find the vampire who did this and kill him with her bare hands.

Armand Bennett, her cousin was waiting in front of the gates of her castle.

“Abigail, do we need to alert the other Lead Members?” Armand asked while walking side by side with her under the rain. Abby shook her head with disapproval.

“Leave those idiots out of this. This is an offense to our family name. Only Bennetts witches and warlocks are needed.” Abby said, her hand on the sword that was hanging on her side.

“But you forbid folks to sleep tonight. Don't you think the others would like to know why? We need to investigate then hunt this vampire in a more valid way instead of running on emotions and using your power to get personal satisfaction.” Armand dared to say. His words put an halt to Abby's walk she turned around to look at him.

“There is a reason why men have always been weak and useless to this bloodline. You’re trying to force me out of this when my daughter, YOUR niece have been at the receiving ends of multiple attacks from those creatures?”

Abby wanted to slit his throat with her sword but she heard Hera approaching with Tabitha Bennett.

“I second this, men should never be a part of any decision making in this city. You all are always so weak and that's probably why you’re powers deprived.” Tabitha said then hugged Abby for comfort.

Armand looked at his older sister Tabitha with embarrassment, he was just trying to reason with Abby. The Bennett had power over everyone in this city but they needed to be fair and not abuse it otherwise they will loose everything.

“I’m sorry if my words let you think that I don't have any concerns for Bonnie, I do. But I’m your adviser, I need to guide you in this situation.”

Abby rolled her eyes at his words then looked up to the night sky. This rain would make it difficult for them to investigate efficiently.

“Hera, can you do something with this rain? I don't need to be showered on on my way to salvage my daughter’s honor.”

Hera was the amenist witch and an elemental one. She could take energy from any form of nature around her to sustain her magic. She could also affect natural elements.

“I’m sorry Abigail but this rain is not my resort. Someone else is keeping it alive and I can't disturb a witch's wish.” The gray eyed witch responded then looked at the rain with mistrust. There was another elemental witch out there and she didn't knew who she was. She wondered. That person needs to be found and mentored.

“You're the only elemental witch of this city. You probably created it and forgot. Please get rid of it.” Abby said with annoyance.

“If I did I wouldn't create a storm but a deluge. This is not my doing. Seems like we have a new elemental witch in town.” Hera said, trying to get her damped hair off of her face.

They moved in their quest down multiple streets, they were soon followed by the rest of the Bennett clan.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the castle, Jaime was looking at his sister’s unconscious body that was being healed by his grandmother with suspicion.

Bonnie wasn't supposed to be out in the streets. She was supposed to be at a party with her maidservant Elena so how did she end up there alone? Jaime turned around and saw Elena on his right side. He approached her.

“Where were you when my sister was attacked?” Jaime asked with calmness. If Elena was a supernatural creature she would have sensed how menacing that calm radiating from him was.

The brunette looked confused then looked at Bonnie's sweaty face.

“I went with her. But once there she sent me away. She said that she would be safe. Since her attended was there, I thought that she would be indeed protected.” Elena explained then tried to flash Jaime a shy smile when suddenly she felt a sharp hard slap roughly against her cheek.  
She screamed then fell on the floor. Holding her burning cheek and trying to contain her sobs.

“Are you out of your mind? No one asked you to think but to serve. You should have stayed by her side no matter what.” he said to her.

Jaime raised his hand again ready to inflict more pain on the poor girl when he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to face Sheila’s dangerous look.

“How dare you hit a woman under my roof? Are you crazy? What kind of demon has gotten into you to make such a despicable person out of you?” Sheila articulated her words with anger and stared at the impetuous boy with pity.  
He was such a shame to both her family name and his father's name.

“Oh Grams, she's just a servant and she's bad at her job. Can I not teach her how to value her service?” Jaime tried to get his wrist out of his grandmother’s grip but the woman was holding tight.

“She's not a servant. She grew up in this house with you and is definitely not supposed to crawl on the floor and accept abuse from you. I demand you now to beg her forgiveness.” Sheila ordered him then looked at Elena who was watching the scene with astonishment. There were a little sip of blood falling from her mouth but overall she looked alright.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jaime asked when he saw the fire in Sheila’s eyes.

“Beg. Her. For.Forgiveness.” she spelled at him.

“I’m sorry Miss Gilbert for hitting you that way. That was cold hearted and an unacceptable action. It will never happen again.” He said humbly

Elena's brown eye grew wider with each words coming from his mouth. As a maid she knew without doubts that Jaime Bennett was the most frightening man of this city. He was more dangerous than a vampire. At least those creatures kills to survive because they need blood. Jaime kills for his own pleasure and it inherently comes from the suffering of others. Women to be exact. This man had a madness seed in him against women.

“Miss Gilbert, do you forgive him?” Sheila asked with a soft smile on her face.

Elena shook her head to say no.

“Then Jaime I guess from now on, your mission will be to cater to Miss Gilbert every wish until the day you will be blessed with her forgiveness.”

Sheila said then pat Jaime on the head before going back to Bonnie’s bedside.

Jaime looked puzzled and disgusted. He left the room rambling and pouting.

Elena collected herself then went to sit at the other side of Bonnie's bedside.

“See, Elena, no matter how low people established your rank to be, that doesn’t mean that it's equal to your worth as a human being. You matter as much as every high ranked person of this city. You should never take abuse from anyone on the name of a social ranking. Always speak up for yourself. As a woman, people will place burdens on your back and force you to hold them but you don't have to. You're powerful, beautiful and unique. There is something powerful in you and your sister's ability to survive in a world where supernatural is the common sense. With your lack of power you balance this powerful world. In that way you are magical too, Elena. And something keeps telling me that you and that young Lockwood werewolf would create an unforgettable bloodline.” Sheila said then winked at Elena.

The young woman laughed happily then shook her head with a new found confidence filling her heart. For the first time ever in her life, she felt centered.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bonnie woke up the next morning, her hand flew instinctively to her neck to touch the wounds. They were gone. She closed her eyes then put her head back on the bed. There were a tightness made of fear and anticipation rolled up in her belly like a fetus catching her breathe.  
This could only mean one thing, they have found the vampire and probably already killed him and they will soon come for her. One tear escaped her left eye and the young witch tried to concentrate on the rain that was still pouring outside.

How far away now was all the lightness she experienced yesterday before the darkness of regrets caught on to her. Now she was back at square one. What would be her punishment this time? The Monastery again? She was far too bold for her people and the wild desire that was burning her soul was made from the flame of an unknown volcano. Is there really a way to exterminate such thing? What would they do to her? How cruel and destructive will the punishment be for this umpteenth mistake.  
Bonnie rose on the bed then tried to get out of the bed but her body was too weak. She didn't know why she was feeling this devastating physical exhaustion.

Her head moved up when the door of her bedroom opened wide to her mother. She was holding a bucket of violets, Bonnie's favorite flowers. She dressed them up in a jar next to her bed. Abby silently took a sit in front of Bonnie’s bed then opened a book.

“I see that you are awake. I hope that now you can talk and help the investigation of your aggressor.” Abby said calmly, flipping through the pages of her book without a glance at Bonnie.

The witch's heart jumped in her chest as the depths of her apprehension faded away. They didn't find him, so their secrets was safe and she could retract herself out of this bad situation with a good well-braided lie.

Bonnie looked at her then tried to think fast about something to say. Faking a memory loss would push her to the Ceremony room and her blood will be tested again. Revealing the ugliest side of her to the world. Bonnie had to keep her explanation plausible.

“Last night I went to the party. But once there I had this irritating migraine and I thought that I should come back here instead of being bad company. On my way home I don't remember exactly how but I was pulled into a dark alley and...the pain...Mom it was awful. I thought she would never stop. I fought tooth and nails to get away from her and used my powers against her...but I was too weak. I probably didn't do too much damage on her.” Bonnie finished her statement with a single tear and held herself, displaying the most heartbreaking vulnerability facade.

Abby studied her through her dark eyes then moved her eyes back on the book that was laying on her lap.

Bonnie knew without doubt that her mother's obvious indifference toward her statement was her way of trying to destabilise Bonnie.

“So it was a She. I thought for a moment that you were the subject of a sexual aggression.  
Do you have any idea why these random vampire attacks keeps happening to you?”

Abby attacked with the same obvious lack of interest. Bonnie took into consideration her lack of concern for her current physical and mental state. It was always the same, no comfort, no worth and no love. Most girls her age are not close to their mother. Some lucky roses were able to build a lasting and trusting relationship with the person who opened their eyes to the world and other were not in need of such thing. Then there is a third group, the one Bonnie belonged in that will never enjoy the bliss of a motherly love.

“I don’t know why these things keeps happening but I hope that I won't go through this again.” Bonnie said and she was honest for the first time in her exchange with her mother. Now she erased the vampire out of her life and memory, there will be no more risk and lies.  
She will be good to her family this time around.

“I don’t believe you. You attract trouble and I have to go behind you to clean up your mess.”

 

“Of course you don’t. The opposite would be unlikely. That's why I ended up in the Monastery in the first place because my words means nothing to you.” Bonnie's voice was shaky and she let out those words in a cold way even if she wanted to remain calm and work herself out of the situation without trouble. But there were something in her mother's demeanor and apparent disinterest in her that had stroke her the wrong way.

Abby swallowed hard when she heard Bonnie bring up what she did two years ago. She wasn't expecting to have this conversation with her.  
Abby dropped her book on the table next to her then left the room without another word to Bonnie.

Said witch sighed of relief then went back to sleep. Sleeping through her pain was so easy she wouldn't have to face it then.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning Bonnie felt a tilting sensation on her skin trying to extract her from the arms of Morpheus.

Bonnie moved her hand to the caressing hand on her cheek. She moaned then mumbled slowly “ Damon…”

But she felt the hand stop and being removed quickly off of her.

She opened her green eyes to Tyler Lockwood standing over her face on her bed. His brows were furrowed questioning her.

“Who's Damon? “ he asked her when Bonnie sat up on her bed.

She frowned at how close he was standing next to her and how inappropriate him being in her bedroom was. He could have waited for her in another room until she would be ready to receive him but he went straight to her intimate room.

“A nightmare!” replied Bonnie.

Then she watched with curiosity Tyler's features easing up and his eyes lighting up after her confession. Mildly amused Bonnie smiled at him looked around to see if Elena was there too. But they were the only two breathing beings in the room.

“What are you doing here Tyler? Is everything alright?” The witch asked and was surprised by Tyler's soft chuckles at her questions. Bonnie felt suddenly warmth invading her entire being. She felt protected, cared and loved. Well that Alliance Spell was definitely doing curious things between them.

“Bonnie Bennett, you are the one who stayed in bed for days and were in a frightening state yet I’m the one that you're concerned about?” Tyler rose from the bed then extended his hand to her. With a smile coloring his beautiful face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his words then looked at his hand with mistrust.

“Tyler… what are you doing?” She asked him then giggled because he looked too serious for word and something was trying to get into her mind forcing her to question the situation they were in. But since Tyler was her childhood friend she didn't question it.

“I’m here to witchnap you Miss Bennett” Tyler answered when Bonnie got off the bed, he stayed where he was and didn't try to invade her personal space...unlike a certain someone...why am I thinking about that monster? Get him out of your mind Bonnie right now! The witch told to herself.

“Wait what? What is that even supposed to mean?” she asked him, a smile on her face and her eyes travelled all over his face then down to his muscular arms and up to his brazen eyes.

She bite her lower lip then took a few steps toward him. Tyler took two steps backward, he was not expecting her to get this close.

“I was thinking about kidnapping a witch today and you are the luckiest soul that I chose. Go get dressed, we’re leaving.” He said then wrap his hand on his chest.

“Oh really? Do you know how long a lady’s beauty routine can take?” Bonnie said on her way to the bathroom.

“I don’t care. I will wait forever for you if needed...forever.” he said then bowed down to her in a theatrical fashion.

Bonnie's skin lightened up and she laughed widely.

“Then you have to keep up with your words Mister Lockwood. Wait for me, I will be right back for you.” she bowed back then left to her bathroom.

They left the castle like when they were kid, huddling and running. It was still raining outside but Tyler had a horse-drawn carriage waiting for them. Their first stop was at the indoor market. Since the storm has decided to keep crying on the City they had to install a place for the market. Tyler introduced Bonnie to the stallholders. Bonnie had her hand in Tyler's while they walked through the stall. Touching, tasting everything and enjoying the people around them. Tyler brought strawberries for Bonnie.

“Close your eyes.” her ordered her.

Bonnie stared at the fruits then at Tyler's brown eyes. Then slowly closed her eyes. Her face moving up toward his subconsciously.

Bonnie felt a fruit being placed against her closed lips then took the cue to open her mouth. Tyler dropped it softly on her tongue. Bonnie smiled then enjoyed the succulent red fruit. He repeated the same action twice and the last time and put three strawberries in her open mouth.

“Please stop...I’m being aroused by the juice and will drawn in it at this rate.” she said then tried to wipe the juice that was drenching she side of her mouth and skin but Tyler was faster. Her used his thumb to wipe the juice away by tracing her lips and chin then brought it his mouth.

“Don't worry...I will be there to take you out of it and to drink everything so you could be safe.” Tyler said before taking her hand and leading her out of the market back to the horse-drawn carriage.  
In the carriage, Tyler kept his hand on Bonnie's and she kept glancing at him when he was not watching her. Bonnie noticed a slight change in his behavior toward her but maybe she was thinking too much and seeing intentions were there were none. She tried to pull her hand away but Tyler brought it back to his lap.

The horse-drawn carriage stopped in front of an abandoned castle far east of the City. Bonnie and Tyler entered the old edifice hand in hand.

Bonnie looked around puzzled and stared at Tyler.

“This is the former Lockwood castle. My family lived here in the first era right after the first alliance with your family. I brought you here because there is something here that I want to give you.” Tyler said then moved to the stairs to go retrieve it.

Bonnie stayed in the main room alone looking around old paintings and was surprised when she saw Dinah Bennett’s portray hanging there next to Leonidas Lockwood. Bonnie frowned and noted to herself to ask Tyler about it.

She went next to the window and looked outside to the silent city. From there she could see the forest and passed it the vampires city raising below the shadows of the trees. Bonnie felt a pang of pain in her belly and heart. People call what she was experiencing a heartbreak. But the young witch was doubting the accuracy of that word. Since Damon and her parted ways in such humiliating fashion everything in her was broken. It couldn't be a heartbreak if every single cells in her was hurting, hating him for making her want him even for a brief moment.

Bonnie's eyes was soon caught by a crow who landed on the roof of the castle next to where she was. She looked at the rain logged bird with curiosity. Thinking that it might be a certain blue eyed vampire but since the bird didn't show any interest to her and was more interested in the state of its dampen feathers she slowly walked away.

The witch sat on a dust covered piano and tried to contain the pain that was shaking in her. What she was experiencing felt like nothingness, like a slow churning pain in her chest. It was inflated and she had to hold her breath, but she didn’t want to breathe because it was like breathing would put an end to everything. She wanted to enjoy the pain because this was her punishment for her mistakes. That is why she enjoyed the freezing stage of anxiety that she did every night since the incident. She enjoyed feeling miserable because no one would deliver the punishment to her because no one knew how much she failed herself again. If the punishment is hard enough it should be enough to keep her on tab and prevent her from repeating the same mistake again. That is mostly why she did things to make herself feel bad, put herself down to hide others feelings that were deeper drowned by her anger, shame and humiliation.

When it felt like everything around her was crashing down, Tyler Lockwood reappeared with a box in his hands. He watched the witch's sad face carefully then approached her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked her his eyes traveling all over her face.

“I'm fine. What is this?” Bonnie asked to divert the conversation from her obvious pain.

Tyler opened the box to her and there laid a necklace with big dark stone.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“Is this a moonstone?” Bonnie asked Tyler her voice took another octave to cover her shock.

“Yes it is. It belonged to my family for ages until it became Dinah’s talisman. She knew its purpose and took care of it.”

Bonnie looked at the necklace then at Tyler and ultimately at the portrait on the wall.

“That's why she has her portrait here next to your ancestor?”

“He was married to her….their union kind of sealed the Alliance between our people. The Alliance Spell was created with their merged blood.” Tyler explained, his eyes on the impressive couple standing on the wall.

“So you have magic in your family too? How come none of your family has developed any power? If she's a part of your lineage one of the Lockwood must have inherited something from her.”  
Bonnie said her eyes were stuck on the necklace, flipping it around she could feel the power pulsing inside.

“They didn’t have kids. Actually soon after their union Dinah became magic sick and withdrawn in herself. People says that she found something so frightening about the future that drove her crazy. One night she went back to her old self. Dressed pretty and came to my great great grandfather. Made love to him and put him under a sleeping spell. She went on the roof and killed herself. I read all of that in my family's library. Leonidas eventually remarried another werewolf woman and I’m from her lineage.” Tyler said. Her approached the paintings he seemed fascinated by the witch painted there. Her green eyes and heart shaped face.

“She looks like you. I have always thought that she looked like your mother when I was younger, but now everytime I see your face I see her face too.”

He told Bonnie who was standing on his left side. Bonnie looked at the painting and nodded, he was right. The woman looked a lot like her just more older and more confident maybe.

Her eyes moved back to the werewolf who was standing next to Dinah.

“And you look like him. This is weird and wonderful at the same time. They managed to love each other even as sworn enemies and unbeknownst to them they created an impressive spell by their union which brought peace between their people generations later.” Bonnie said her hand caressing the tip of her purple dress. Tyler looked at Bonnie then smiled.

“It must have been hard for them to overcome all the hardship in their way. I guess their love was so powerful that even now it is still keeping the alliance spell alive.” Tyler said.

“But ultimately it was not enough. They were too opposites to love each other strong enough. He couldn't save her from herself and she died.” Bonnie said and felt an ache in her heart. Memories of her time with Damon came back to her. Tears burned her eyes and she had to turn around to hide them from Tyler's eyes.

“Thanks to the sky, your mother find a way to extend the spell to everyone and sealed the real peace between our people. Otherwise you and I wouldn't be here contemplating the wonders of the past.”

After she regained control of herself, Bonnie turned around then shook her head vehemently.

“Actually my grandmother is the one who found the spell and recreated it. She tried to expand it to people who were not linked by an affective link or marriage and it worked. But she was not into politic and never tried to use it as political mean. She used the spell on her closest werewolves friends and that's all. When my mother started her political career she found a way to use the spell to win the fifth war in the desert. From there the spell became official and werewolves, witches and warlocks fought side by side for the first time.”

Tyler looked stunned and puzzled.

“How come no one knew about it? So Sheila let Abby write her name all over it when it was not her achievement? That's...impressive.”

“No, that's selfish and unfortunately that's my mother for you. She's a user and a power hungry shrew.” Bonnie said under her breath.

Tyler's eyes widened.

“Oh wow...you seem very angry towards her. I think that Sheila gave it to her because she is her daughter and Abby could use it better that she could. There no need to have feelings there.” Tyler approached Bonnie then took the box from her hand.

“I..I am not angry. I was just stating the truth maybe I went in hard on her but it's still the truth though.”

“Do you know that possessing a stone like this one is like having the crown and being the king of everything?” Tyler said has he stared in Bonnie's green eyes then at her lips.

“Which makes me your queen since you are offering it to me.” Bonnie whispered to the werewolf.

“There is nothing that I would like more than claiming you as my queen and servicing you forever.”

“Really?”

“Yes…”

The tension between them became noticeable to both of them. Bonnie started feeling awkward and couldn't handle to intensity in his eyes. She turned around then moved her curls away, exposing her neck to him.

“Can I wear it?” She asked him. Tyler observed the witch then the necklace and his eyes went up to the paintings on the walls then moved behind Bonnie. The necklace in his hand.

He stood a few inches away from her back. But his nose was touching her hair and he could smell her scent. Her closed his eyes while the veins on his arms started burning red. The alliance spell in his blood was calling him to her.

He slowly put the necklace over her head then put it on her neck. The stone fitting the hollow of her neck.

However instead of creating a distance after his task was done, Tyler stood there and was pushed by an urge to touch her skin. And he did just that. He moved his hand slowly tracing the skin of her collar bones. Their breathing became heavy and loud, he slowly turned, stared at her wide green eyes for a second before dropping his lips on hers.

While their lips were tangled in a slow dance of curiosity. They did not notice the blue eyed crow who was spying on their intimate moment fly away furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

 In the Bennett castle, Abby had just finished another boring political meeting and was on her way to her apartment. She wanted nothing more than to take a little nap and rest her stressed body but her projects were put into an halt when she saw Sheila and Lucy waiting for her in her livingroom. Grimoires opens and candles everywhere. Abby braced herself to be strong and entered the room.

“Abigail, I'm glad you’re back. Lucy and I were working on the decryption of Dinah’s words and we discovered new information.” Sheila said her glasses on and her forehead frowned and exhaustion coloring her face.

Abby looked at the scene with aversion and moved silently to take a seat next to Lucy who was too concentrated in her flipping the pages of a grimoire with magic, psalmody, in the quest of answers.

“Is there really something else to work on? We already know that Bonnie is the key and a potential danger yet none of you want me to take care of it and to follow Dinah’s advice.” Abby sighed then opened another grimoire to start her research too.

“You are not going to do anything to your daughter when we don't know exactly what those words means.” Sheila replied then rolled her eyes at Abby.  
Lucy closed the big grimoire she was working in with an audible “boom” then looked at the other Bennett women.

“When I heard about what happened to a Bonnie few nights ago...something clicked in me and an hypothesis that we did not take into consideration came to me. What if vampires already know Bonnie’s implication in this two century old spell?”

“I thought about it too for a while...but their modus operandis is implying that they have no idea about it. They want to kill her instead of using her blood or whatever that is in her which is the actual key. Those attacks are random. Bonnie was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Abby refuted Lucy’s argument.

“Abby is right, They wouldn't try to end her life if she's their salvation and they knew about it.”

“But I kept feeling that there is something in those words other than being the key.”

That's when Sheila rose from her seat and went to look for something in her bag. When she came back she was holding a heart shaped figurine made of clay.

“So she said that the key is the shapes of a broken heart. One piece is in our blood and the other is supposedly in theirs. Sheila tore apart the heart and held the two pieces in both of her hands up, showing it to Lucy and Abby. “Well we have two pieces here. Bonnie is not the key, she's a part of it.” Sheila said before joining the two pieces together to form the heart.

Lucy stared at Abby who looked either shocked or sick.

“Does this mean...in the most pragmatic way that my daughter is linked to a vampire out there?”  
Abby was red and probably about to throw up. Even Lucy was frightened by the disgusting idea.  
No one deserved a fate like a that one. Poor Bonnie.

“I don't think so...otherwise it would be too obvious and Dinah definitely wrote those words to lead people in the wrong direction so her secret would be safe.” Sheila reassured Abby and she went as far as to caress her back. She was afraid too but she felt like she had to protect Bonnie from Abby's impulsiveness and lack of control. Hurting her based on assumptions would be detrimental. But until then they had to find a way to keep her away from any vampires.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie let Tyler kiss her because she wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by someone else. Someone who was sane and caring not a beast trapped in madness like the last one who kissed her.

But she could feel the difference clearly, Tyler's kiss felt right. Whereas Damon's were devastating, rule breaking and pushed her beyond what she was supposed to feel as a respectable woman and a human being. It impacted her magic and restored her faith in the world.

This was so wrong, kissing someone else and thinking about him. When those thought hit Bonnie's conscience, she pushed the werewolf away.

After their lips parted Tyler fell on his knees holding his arm has he contorted with pain. He screamed and Bonnie ran to him. She watched with astonishment the veins on his arm lighting up through his skin with a red light.

The spell was rebelling against Tyler's will. Oh god!

“Tyler please try to breathe.” Bonnie held his face down while Tyler now was laying on the floor screaming and crying because of the unbearable pain.

“No...I can't...It won't stop.”

Bonnie put her hand on his arm and she felt the magic that was laying there move so fast trying to run away from her touch. It was swarming the tunnels of Tyler's veins and was hurting him terribly.

Bonnie's heart broke into pieces at the sound of the werewolf’s screams. She wanted to cry and felt useless. When she rose her eyes up to Dinah’s portrait something clicked into her. She could do it too.

“Tyler look at me in the eyes. What is the spell punishing you for?” Bonnie asked him then held his head in her shaky hands.

“For not protecting you the night that vampire attacked you and for stealing a kiss from you.”

Bonnie looked up at her ancestor again and prayed to her to give her strength.

“Then take the punishment. Don't fight it! It won’t go away so take it and tell yourself that you deserve it.”

They stayed there for hours, Bonnie holding his head in her lap and him crying silently. Taking the pain because that's how magic was in their world: irrational, omnipresent, terrifying, beautiful and unbreakable.

When Tyler and Bonnie left the castle, they were both holding secrets and were afraid to face each other with the truth.

Tyler's agenda with Bonnie did not work out and got completely blindsided by the spell. He wanted to use the witch's vulnerability to get something from her and it backfired violently on him.

Bonnie on the other hand was now aware of how deep her feelings for Damon were and was no longer in denial. That was supposed to be the first step of healing. And she decided to work on it and she will. Overall she and Tyler felt guilty because of what they did and how it would affect Elena. It was clearly a mistake just like the spell pointed it out to them but there will be damage.

 

* * *

 

When she arrived in The Bennett castle, she went straight to the library and decided to read everything she could find about Dinah and Leonidas to keep her mind busy.

She stayed in the big library for hours reading through pages and did not even attend the dining time with her family.

When it was 11:30, an angry Elena entered the room and looked around for Bonnie. When she saw the witch reading in front of the fireplace. Elena marched to her and stood there waited for her to take her eyes off of the book she was reading.

“Elena...I wasn’t expecting to see you he..” Bonnie's words were stuck in her throat, cut by the sharp slap Elena sent across her face.

Bonnie's head went backwards and she had to keep hold herself because the blood that rushed up to her face made her feel dizzy.

When Bonnie regained her senses she looked at a shaky Elena with astonishment and irritation.

“I’m going to give you a few seconds to explain the mistake you just made before taking any action against you. So go ahead Elena, what's wrong with you?” Bonnie said with calm.

“What's wrong with me? You kissed my fiancé and you have the audacity to ask me what's wrong with me.” Elena screamed in Bonnie's face. Elena looked like she was about to deliver another slap to the witch.

“Obviously Tyler told you about it. Which is supposed to tell you that it was clearly not something to create an issue about it. It was a mistake it happened once and it would never happen again.”  
Bonnie looked really sad when she realised how much pain she caused to Elena again.

“You are the most despicable person I have ever met in my life. You always put your needs above everyone else. You couldn’t handle to see Tyler and I happy and you had to seduce your way back in his heart. Tyler is mine. You are not going to steal him from me!” Elena screamed at Bonnie again with a shaky voice again, angry tears in her eyes.

“Why would I do such thing when I am the one who managed to get the two of you engaged?  
And you were not saying that when mother granted you Tyler's commitment.”

“Shut up! You hypocritical twit, you think you can fool me? Was that attack another of your tricks to get sympathy from Tyler and everyone else? I know you Bonnie, you can’t fool me.”

Bonnie's mouth flew open. Elena was such a two faced bitch, she couldn't believe all the venom she was spewing at her right there.

Bonnie did things to her, many cruel things in the past but since her return she tried to work on it and apologised to her. But Elena made her feel like they were on good terms again before pulling the rug under her feet.

“Elena you're angry and talking crazy right now. Just go back home and we'll talk about it tomorrow.” Bonnie suggested and tried to go back to her books but with a swift move of Elena’s hand sent the books crashing down and startled Bonnie.

“Do not act like I don't matter or what I have to say is below you. You are not going to belittle me and try to read while we are in the middle of a conversation, you whore.” Elena shouted at Bonnie.

Because her words were the reminiscent of his words. Bonnie felt offended to the core and the mere mention of that degrading word brought up bad memories that she tried to conjure away by slapping Elena roughly.

The brunette ended up on the floor her cheek red and her hair dispatched. Bonnie was looking over her on the other side of the table.

“You have the gift to bring out the worst in me, Elena. And you have no idea what I am capable of. I can bring so much misery in your life that you will hate the very day that you were born. Don't tempt me. Just leave.” Bonnie closed her eyes and when she opened them Elena was gone.

The young witch stayed in the library but she couldn't concentrate on her books anymore. What Elena said and did to her left her bothered and matched the tamed rage she already had in her because of the vampire.

The door opened again and Tatia came In looking for Bonnie.

“Hi...I was with Elena earlier and she looked really pissed. The two of you got into another fight?” Tatia asked when she took place in front of Bonnie down on the carpet next to the fireplace.

“I did something wrong, I apologised and she overrated nonetheless and now we're enemies again.” Bonnie sighed.

“That makes sense since the two of you are not good at being friends at all. You don't respect her she knows it and despise you for it even if she likes you a lot.” Tatia tried to explain with her alto voice.

“I respect her. She's my best friend.”

“She's not even close to a friend to you. You don't trust her. Anyway, I am not here to talk about your childish issues. How are things going between you and Mister blue eyes?”

Bonnie's eyes widened and looked around them afraid that any ears hidden behind the files of books may overhear them.

“Tatia...don’t talk to me about him ever again. He's dead to me.” Bonnie said then rose on her feet to leave the library. She left a stunned Tatia behind, wondering what she did wrong.

Bonnie was walking In the corridor on her way back to her room when one of the domestics told her that her mother wanted to see her right now. Bonnie wondered why but followed suit and ended up in front of Abby's office.

When she entered the office, Elena was standing there and looked quite pleased.

“Miss Gilbert you can leave.” Abby said and Elena left not before throwing a deadly look at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her mother with confusion.

“Why am I here?” Bonnie asked her mother.

“That Gilbert girl came here and claimed that you put moves on her attended and went as far as kissing him. I would like to know why.” Abby said while calmly walking over to Bonnie then started circling her.

“Tyler kissed me. It means nothing it was a mistake and I really think that his behavior was caused by the Alliance spell.” Bonnie tried to explain but Abby was making her nervous even if the young witch knew that she did nothing wrong.

“Attraction is not magic, nor is it some completely random phenomenon that happens between some people and not others. What happened between you and that young Lockwood was provoked by the two of you.” Abby said and she was starting to sound angry.

Bonnie's heart raced in her chest.

“There is no another way that I can explain it.” Bonnie said being emptied of any strength necessary to hold her own against Abby's ways.

“Let's me try: you are a disrespectful young woman who knows no boundaries and will one day create the decadence of this bloodline.” Abby raised a eyebrow questioning her daughter.

Bonnie's was shaking and ready to fight back. Those years away from Abby made her loose practice in their back and forths and cold war. But she wouldn't let her dismiss her like that.

“Of course your over analytical engineering mind would think that of me. But mother don't get too comfortable in your little opinion of me because I'm better than that. Stronger than your dear son and I have no doubt that I will be stronger than you.” Each word from Bonnie's mouth were spelled while she was taking steps toward her mother. She ended her sentence right on Abby's face.

“First of all, even in your darkest fantasies you would never reach the the beginning of my achievements. Don't cloud your mind with stupid ideas when you cannot hold on to it. How are you going to manage to take the lead spot with a scandalous reputation tied to you? Do you really think that me, Abigail Bennett will let a murderer rule this city?”

Bonnie's eyes widened and she wanted to run to her room and cry like a little girl. She shook her head and tried to hold back the tears. Abby was not allowed to see crumble. She had to hold on a little longer.

“I...I can't believe that you said that to me. I will never forgive you for this. Never!” Bonnie said with calm but the tension between them was sparking and screamed for blood and tears. Abby looked at the little woman who once took her happiness away and couldn't see a part of her in Bonnie. She was a stranger, someone who didn't belong to this universe and what if Dinah’s words were true?

“This is a warning, Bonnie, put an end to your recklessness or I would be in obligation to take serious measures against you. You can leave now.”

Bonnie didn't waste another minute she pushed her body out of that room ran through the corridors, opened her door then dropped herself on the floor. She cried and cried her soul out. And when the tears couldn't fall anymore and her eyes became sore, the rain outside became angrier and wilder. It was raining in the city like it was raining in her heart.

The pain was unbearable, Bonnie needed to get out of her skin, she stretched her clothes, pulled on her hair looking for something anything that would take it way.

From the darkness of the city, no one could hear her calling and screaming for help. The rain drowned her voice. Even if someone heard her plead there was no salvation for her. Those were Bonnie's last thoughts as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the cold floor, exhausted and shattered.

Unbeknown to the crying witch, a crow was watching her from the unnoticeable spot on her window, taking into consideration every sob and tear shed by her. Confused and heartbroken the bird flew away in the dark sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Damon never left the City after the night he snapped at little Bonnie. He stayed in his crow form and followed her around because he couldn’t stay away considering what he did.

Staying in his crow shape allowed him not to feel too much since the animal’s mind wouldn't allow to many feelings. What he saw in those three days he followed her around left him bewildered.  
Sometime the witch was acting like she missed him and was affected by what he did to her; he even caught her crying alone in her bedroom and others she couldn't care less.

He saw her kissing another guy and he almost had an heart attack because Damon knew that he wasn't the one she was engaged to. Plus all the flirting going on between them? Was that only a witch thing, being over the top flirty and putting moves on guys or was she just clueless about her attitudes toward the dude?

Then when he went back that afternoon because he couldn't help it. He followed her in her castle. Damon had noticed through his bird’s brain that the witch always looks sad under the roof of that place. Her mother and grandmother were too present in her life but not close to her.  
She had no close friend and seemed like an empty individual. In that instance they had so much in common but even he had Stefan and his family that always looked out for him. Bonnie had no one. He wanted to be that person for her but it was too late, he ruined his chance with her.

After leaving the witch sleeping body on the floor covered by tears, he went home. He drank his soul out and drank again until he couldn’t feel the liquor anymore. Damon couldn't get the sound of her sorrow out of his head.

The thick scent of melancholia that she was radiating was intoxication. He imagined her as an angel who lost her wings and had to cry a rain of tears every night on her quest to find them back.  
The imaginary was so powerful, a drunk Damon took his paintings tools out then started painting it. When his task was done he took another drink and went back to sleep, wasted and tormented.

 

  
The next morning he was awaken by the intruding light of his open curtains and Stefan's forehead frowning at him.

 

“Awwww, look you decided to join in the fun. Katherine let you off your leash.” the moody dark haired vampire said to his unwelcome guest.

“Cut the theatrics, Damon. What the hell is going on? You been locked up here for three days now. The smell is starting to seep out the room.” stated an irritated Stefan.

He glanced around the room and took in its appearance. Furnitures was overthrown, bourbon bottles and broken pieces of glass littered the floor. He glance at his brother lying in the bed and wonder what the hell happened.

“Don’t be cute. And as you can see, I’m fine.” Damon raised from his disheveled bed and head for his door. “You and that forehead of yours can see yourselves out now. I want to be alone.” he stated as he swung open the door.

Stefan slammed the door shut and grab Damon by his collar to looking into his cyan eyes. It has been several years since he seen this look. It was very reminiscent of the look he had when Bonnie was murdered.

“Brother…” Stefan started but was cut off when Damon slammed him against the wall.

“I don’t need your self-righteousness so tuck away the hero hair and leave.”

“Who is she?” Stefan asked, connecting the dots.

“Life.” Damon whispered then shook his head.

“What…” a confused and surprised Stefan asked.

The young Salvatore detected the first signs of self-destruction that was his brother’s instinctive reaction when things are not going his way.

“Just a girl I want to fuck.” Damon corrected.

He went back to the bed then dropped his lazy body on the soft surface. His methylene eyes were open, stuck on the ceiling.

“I heard you the first time. Now, who is she?”

“You must be on the good stuff, no more puppy blood for you, I see.”

Highly irritated, Stefan yelled “cut the shit!”

“What the hell do you want me to say. How I fucked up everything once again.” Damon roared. “How I lashed out... at the only person that I don’t want to fear me.” Damon said.

“She means something to you not just another quick fuck.”

Stefan raised one eyebrow mid amused and mider confused by Damon’s struggle against his own heart.

“All I wanted was to slid in and slide out.” Damon said with his trademark smirk in place.

“And” Stefan urged him to continue. He wasn’t buying into his brother’s denial.

“Buuut something's pulling me to her. I find myself actually wanting to spend time with her, to get lost in her.”

“So you have feelings for her and it scares you?” Stefan asked.

Damon rose from the bed then shot a deadly look at Stefan. He looked stunned and disgusted. Stefan chuckled then shook his head at his brother’s transparency.

“What the actual fuck Stefan? Who’s talking about having feelings?”

Stefan chuckled then brushed his noisette colored hair.

“You are the one talking about and I quote “to get lost in her”. That sounds like feelings to me and highkey like the first noticeable signs of obsession.” Stefan said while jumping to his left to avoid Damon’s projectile that he threw at him.

“It doesn’t even matter anymore if I have feelings for her or not. She’ll never see me again.”

“What happened? What did you do?”

“What I do best, I lost my shit and snapped at her.”

“Typical Damon, lashing out when he’s hurt.” Stefan said.

Damon cut his eyes at him but didn’t reply.

“Sorry... For you to have lashed out that means you have feelings for her. She was able to hurt you.” Stefan continued.

“She didn’t hurt me, well… maybe. I was just worried about her when she didn’t show up on time. I don’t know… it’s confusing.”

“It’s been along time since you cared for someone.” Stefan simply stated.

Damon stared into his brother eyes for moment

“Fuck.” was Damon’s only reply when he too realized he cared. That he had actual feelings for the witch.

“Welcome back to the club.” Stefan chuckled has he head towards the door.

“Get the hell out! Give my regards to the squirrels or Katherine, whichever one you’ll be dining on.” Damon threw at him.

Damon stared at the ceiling for a long time before moving his ass off of the bed to clean the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Her mother's words kept coming back to her. Hunting and letting her know that she was a menace and the family stain. They were just few words nothing else but it was impossible to overcome the paralyzing emotional pain they caused in Bonnie. That morning she went back to the roof of the abandoned castle. She sat there for hours rehashing everything that was not right in her life.

After her time in the Monastery, the witch thought that reformatting her identity would help her and salvage her relationships with the people around her but she was so wrong. Letting Damon in her heart made the little girl who once killed her own father resurface out of the dark. Her first reaction was to think that the vampire would be her salvation, someone that could save her from herself, take her away from her worst nightmares. The little girl begged and held on to him for dear life but  
he let her down without protection when she let down her walls for him.

What was worse was the feeling of loss that the witch couldn’t put her finger around. Damon was never hers to begin with and the circumstances of their encounters were dark and not leading to whatever happened to them but he mattered to her somehow. Those brief moment spent with him taugh her life again. The significant loss of that feeling impacted her very sense of identity. How she defined who she is.

This morning when she faced herself in the mirror she felt as if the person she once was was lost and the person she was facing in the mirror is a stranger. Bonnie was crippled by multiple sclerosis that she tried her best to recover from those past few weeks but nothing could help her.

There were not a way for the young witch to reexamine herself and to redefine who she is. For Damon, she was the girl he used then tried to abuse emotionally and physically and for her mother she was the girl who scared her and who will bring destruction to their lives.

That was where Bonnie stood in her reasoning. It would be so simple and easy to end all of that. With one move everything could go away and she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. There will be no feelings, no pain, no loss and no grief. How good and soft her heart would feel when the pain would be lifted away. Bonnie kept those thoughts in mind while her feet were approaching the emptiness. She kept moving and thinking about the relief her body would feel when every lights In her spirit will be turned off. She moved until where there were no space anymore then jumped.

The emptiness and gravity pulling at her feet were devastating and pleasurable. Bonnie's body was falling down so fast and even the rain couldn't touch her in that moment. Her heart was beating fast and her ears were were red from being touched by the hands of the wind.

Few inches before the ground, something switched, the pleasure left and fear overwhelmed her. She was going to die, hit the ground so hard and break her skull. Death will be imminent and there will be no more Bonnie. The witch tried to resist, to do a spell to get out of that state but it was too late, there are laws that even magic couldn’t violate. Gravity was calling her, pulling her to the ground. Bonnie closed her eyes then braced herself, it was the end.

When suddenly she was swept off of her momentum and landed in someone's arms. Her heart literally jumped out of her body and every cell of her skin cried out in fear. But Bonnie could feel that everything was fine, the impact didn't come, she was saved.

She opened her green eyes and they landed on blue irises. Angry ones.

They were both dampen by the storm but nothing could get them out of their staring contest.

Damon held Bonnie in his arms bridal style. They were breathing fast and daring the other out of the staring contest first.


	7. Shield

 

 

* * *

 

Damon had Bonnie in his arms bridal style. They were breathing fast and trying to get the other out of the staring contest first. The vampire was following the witch for those last few days and he was so shocked when he saw her attempting suicide. Bonnie never struck him like someone who was emotionally weak to do such things even if he noticed how much the witch was withdrawing in herself. He was standing in her window when he heard what her mother told her. He heard everything and his heart broke for her. But when he saw her trying to end her life to get out of her misery like a coward every immortal fiber in his body was pissed off.

He dropped her on her feet. Bonnie looked down, ashamed and annoyed by his interference.

“What do you think you were doing? Bonnie Bennett are you out of your damn mind” Damon screamed at her then shook her by her shoulders. He was shouting at her over the storm. Said thing grew wilder and it seemed like there was a real deluge going on at that moment

“Let go of me! And don't you dare raise your voice at me like that. Who do you think you are?”

Damon shoved her against the wall behind and held her face up to look at him. Rain was falling on their faces and they couldn't care less.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I saw you trying to end your life like a coward and you have the fucking nerve to ask me who I think I am? I’m the man who saved your ass just right fucking now. You would have been dead with that stupidity of yours.” Damon screamed at her face.

He had to close his eyes when he felt his black veins appearing on his face concrete proof of his unadulterated anger.

Bonnie rose her hand then slapped the vampire with a sharp move. She hurt her own skin by doing so but she couldn't contain the fire in her. He was one of the many reasons why she ended up there in the first place yet he couldn’t get it and leave her alone. He was scolding her for her own choices.

Damon clenched his fist then brought them on each side of Bonnie's head against the wall.

“DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN. And I’m not talking about that senseless move you have just done, I’m talking about the attempting suicide. Don't you dare try it again. Do you hear me?”

“Why are you even here? I told you to stay away from me.” Bonnie screamed over the storm then saw lightning strike in the sky.

“And obviously that was another stupid idea you had since I just saved your life. If I had stayed away, your body would have been served hot to the vultures right now.”

Bonnie looked around them, they were well hidden behind the abandoned edifice but she needed to be careful. Not to be seen here with an unwelcomed creature.

She bated her soaked eyelashes and stared at the vampire, scrutinising his blue irises. His pale skin was mesmerising under the rain, Bonnie reminded herself not to get lost in his looks again because behind this appealing facade was lying a monster.  
She tried to walk around him but the vampire halted her move then brought her back where she was. Bonnie frowned confused and irritated.

“Damon. Stay away from me.” she repeated her face stoic.

The vampire’s eyes widened and he subconsciously took two steps back. Her voice sounded so calm and lifeless that it scared to his guts.

After his initial reaction was gone, Damon took step towards Bonnie and ended up hovering her petite frame. His face a few inches away from her face. Her delicate scent complimented by the rain was intoxicating.

“Take another step and I will take pleasure in burning your disgusting skin” Bonnie threatened him, chin high defiantly.

Damon’s eyebrow rose, taken back by the coldness contained in her tiny voice.

“Don’t be rude little bird, you were kissing all over it few days ago.”

His next words were kept in his throat when he felt his mind literally cracking and million of sharp knifes lacerating the inside of his head. He growled and his hands flew up to hold his tortured head. He went on his knees, screaming and begging her to stop.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes after the torture, his nose was bleeding and the witch was shaking and crying.

He stood up with difficulty. Still pretty much affected by the agony his brain went through.

Bonnie gazed at his bleeding nose then grimaced.

“Don’t force me to use my power to kill you. Just go away Damon.” She implored him but the vampire shook his head. He was not letting her turn his back on him and go. Not now, never again.

“I hurt you and you retaliated.You inflicted both physical and emotional pain to me. Now that you evened the field, let's go back to cuddling and being good to each other.”

Damon supplicated and extended his hand to her but Bonnie looked at it like it was the most venomous snake darting his fangs to her. He felt a pang of guilt and shame hit his guts for creating such terror in her emerald eyes.

“Bonnie please...I’m sorry for what I did...sometimes I do these things, loose my mind and…”

“I tried my best to be good to you but you stepped all over my trust in you and blew your chance away and acted like an animal. I should have know that it's fruitless to pact with a conscienceless creature.” Bonnie sighed then shook her head, her eyes bearing the heaviness of her disappointment.

Damon’s jaw ticked and his muscle burned inside his flesh. She was really trying her best to hurt him to pay him back for what he did. And she was successful. Furthermore, he thought that the witch wanted him to get mad and snap at her again. In an effort to show his true colors again. But the raven haired vampire knew that she had it all wrong. He was more than his temper tantrums and violent side. He wanted to show it to her, he will show it to her.

“Oh...Bonnie, you can’t imagine how sorry I am for what I did to you. What I did was despicable and you didn't deserve such treatment.” Damon said, his words were simple but the intensity in his eyes held more passion than any word he could say to her.

Damon wanted her forgiveness and to have her again so bad. Now more than ever because he realized that he was on the verge of losing the only good thing he had since the only other he knew got away.

“What you did. You mean that second attempted rape? Or maybe the insults and humiliation?  
You saw me like an object to be used and abused and treated me that way. Damned the day I laid my eyes on you...damned the day I believed in you.” Bonnie's jittery voice shouted at Damon before she pushed him and started running.

She didn't run far or fast enough before the vampire caught her from behind his arms around her waist.

Bonnie was shaking and sobbing, Damon felt like he was about to cry too. His undead heart couldn't stand this arduous situation they were in.

“Bonnie...Don't run away from me. I only ran after you to catch you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for not telling you that I cared...I’m sorry for letting you think the worst but you need to know that I would have never done that to you that night. I was enraged and worried then the bloodlust overwhelmed me. I would have never tried to force myself on you. You have to believe me.” Damon pleaded then turned the witch around, waiting for a reaction.

But she held her face down and her eyes closed.

“Please just look at me.” Damon begged.

 

Bonnie slowly shook her head.  
“I can’t and I won't. I have had to deal so much in young years…so much. I can’t let you in again. I can’t trust you.”

Bonnie once again started to walk away from him but Damon could not let her go. The pull she had on him was too strong. He wanted..no needed her in his life.

He caught her wrist in his hand to stop her from taking another step. Slowly he began to pull her to his chest.

Bonnie became enraged. The emotional day was starting to wear on her. All she wanted to do was walk away and forget. Forget the blue eye devil she let in, forget the cruel words her mother spoke to her but most importantly forget the blame she carried in herself.

“I told you to never touch me again. I don’t want to feel your disgusting hands on me.” She roared in his face.

With all the magic she muster up in her she sent him flying thru the air and carried on her way. Damon landed on the ground with a loud thud that radiated through the air. A few of his bones broke in the process make it difficult for him to get up but he powered through. He need to get to her. To show her that he was not some soulless demon, to show her that he truly cared for her.

He reached her within seconds but he couldn’t touch her. There was some type of shield surrounding her.

“Bonnie what is this? Please just stop for a second.” Damon pleaded.

“I told you to not touch me and to leave me alone, this is my guarantee that it happens.” Bonnie said focus on her task of walking away.

She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was she had to get away from him. He was just another reminder of her failures.

“NO! I can’t walk away from you. Every since the night you were in my bed, you have been on my mind. Fuck...I begged for you to spend time with me, something I never do. But I had to be with you and I still do.”

Damon gently placed his hand on the shield to test its strength. The skin of his palm began to bubble and blister and a static shook shot thru him instantly. He had to give to the little witch, this was one hell of a shield but it wasn’t going to stop him.

With all the determination in him, he began to push harder on the shield. Grunting and grinding his teeth as pain shot through him.

Bonnie stuttered in her steps when she saw him trying to get thru her shield. Was he out of his mind? What the hell was he doing. All she wanted was to be left alone, why couldn’t he do that.

She stopped her footsteps and turned up the voltage of the shield. It was going to have to do this the hard way to get him to back off of her.

Damon knees buckled with the increase voltage but he be damned if he fell to his knees. He pushed even hard against the shield not worrying if his skin melted off. Sweet began to form in his hairline and slowly descend his face. He was going to get thru this damn shield.

He sighed in relief when he felt some give in the shield.

“This is not going to stop me. I will have you in my arms again.” Damon stated with determination and his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Bonnie shivered, her eyes wide, this man was definitely the devil. Or was he a man at all?

With one final hard push his blackened burnt hand was able to push through the shield.

A shock Bonnie’s eyes flew up to met his and she gasped at what she saw. She never seen this much determination and devotion for her... Whatever she felt in her soul at the moment she pushed backward and harden her resolve.

With the the last of her magical reserves she cranked up the voltage untill the electrical current was visible and glowing.  
Blood began to trickle out of Damon's ears and eyes. But it didn't stop his resolve, he was still able to push half his body in the shield before going unconscious.

The moment Bonnie saw Damon collapse she immediately released the shield and dropped to her knees. She gazed at Damon in confusion not completely understanding why he put himself through all the pain to get to her.

She slowly crawled to him and placed his head in her lap. Staring at his unnaturally beautiful face, she let her mind wandered to his apology. Did he really mean it?  
Was he really sorry for causing her physical pain, for the things he spewed at her?  
She fixed her gaze at the storm above them while she continued to ponder.

Damon slowly came to his senses as the little witch lightly stroked his hair. He never seen a sight so beautiful in all his years. The way the rain fell on Bonnie’s sad but hopeful face was breathtaking. He reached a shaky hand up to stroke her cheek.

Bonnie jumped a little at his move and met his eyes.  
They gazed at each for a long moment before she cleared her throat to speak.

“Damon…” She hesitantly said.

“Bonnie. How did I end up in this predicament? With my head resting on your soft thighs. The last thing I remember my ass was being fried.”

Damon reverted to humor to ease the tension.  
But the witch's green orbs remained intense and a little on the cold side. He didn't know what to make up of their current position and how she was still reacting to him.

“You deserved it, so next time advise you to listen to me.” Bonnie said laconically, her hands still resting on Damon's skin.  
The vampire was certain that he could feel electrical shocks on his skin such as the witch's fingertips touched his skin.

“Well if I did that then I wouldn’t be lying on the soft pillows of your flesh.” Damon stated.

“Please be serious, we can’t stay here. We need to leave. I can’t risk being seen with you. Take that crow form of yours…” she started but was interrupted by Damon rising off her legs.

“We are leaving together, right?”

“If you would had let me finish, yes we are. Meet me at the Shop.”

Damon gently pulled her up to her feet and gave her a shy smile. She didn't return his smile but started the slow walk towards the shop. Damon continued to watch her before changing forms to fly off. He would circle above her all the way to the shop to make sure she didn’t run off.

 

* * *

  
During the walk to the shop Bonnie worked on gathering her thoughts about what just passed. It wasn't just that he apologized because he doesn’t seem like the type, but it was the fact that he broke through her shield. Damon went through all that pain and suffering to have her in his arms again.  
No one has ever really done something like that. Gone through all that effort to be with her. All she got from most were looks of disappointment.

As she reached the main entrance of the shop, she took a calming breath.  
She glanced up into the stormy sky to locate Damon’s crow. He came gliding down to land on the roof.  
She opened the door once he landed and walked in. Damon flew in behind her.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before walking to the backroom. During the short trip, Damon kept his eyes on her the whole time. He noticed that she tense up the closer they got to the backroom and how she hesitated to open the door.

Bonnie did a small spell to light the candles in the room. Once the glow of the illuminated candles shined, the sight of the disheveled room brought the memories of their fight back to her. She’s almost scared to be in the room alone with him again. Afraid of angering him again to where he would attack her.

While Bonnie was lost in her thoughts, Damon stood behind her in the doorway, reached for her hand to garner her attention. The sudden contacted made Bonnie jump a little.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you, little witch.” Damon softly spoke.

“Um...it’s ok I was...I was just thinking. Lost in myself, I guess.” Bonnie said as she turned around to face him but kept her head down.

Damon didn’t reply, not really knowing what to say. It was awkward and tense between them. The last time they were in this room together, Damon bit and ripped her clothes off of her body. He even called her a whore and degraded her. The guilt slammed into him.

“Little bird, look at me.” he softly demanded

Bonnie gave a slight nod of her head but still kept her head down. She knew if she looked into his eyes she would break. He didn’t deserve to see her breakdown when he was partly to blame for the state she was in.

“Please Bonnie, look at me. I’m sorry for hurting you. Just look at me.”

She raised her head towards him but looked everywhere but his eyes.

“I guess that’s a start. I can’t really expect you to be able to look at a monster. I know the last time that we were in this room horrible things happen. Acts I can’t take back but I am deeply sorry for. I just need you to know that I’m truly sorry but most importantly to know I will never hurt you again. I just have moments that I lose control but it won’t happen with you again. You’re a beautiful soul, little bird.” a sincere Damon spoke

Bonnie eyes briefly flickered to his to gage his sincerity. Damon lightly cupped her face in both of his large hands. He needed to show her how serious and how sorry he was.

Bonnie softly gasped a little and reluctantly looked in his ocean blue eyes. Her eyes widen from what she saw in them. The guilt shined the truth, he was truly sorry for his actions.

“Alright...but if for one moment I ever think you'll hurt me again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Bonnie stated.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Damon said knowing she was not just talking about physical hurt but emotional hurt. He hoped he could get his promise.

“I’m done with this conversation. It’s been a long emotionally draining day and I just want...I want to be held. Can you hold me?” Bonnie asked. She needed to feel his embrace, to feel cared for.

He took her by her hand a lead her to the bed. He gestured for her to sit. Once she did, he sat next her and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing up and down her covered arm. She placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it before laying his head on hers.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours until Damon broke the silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked “I heard what your mother said to you.”

Bonnie ambled away, inches away from his body. Staring at him with dreamy eyes. Her surprise and disbelief covering her face.

“You heard?” she blinked owlishly.

Damon squinted in a furtive manner.

“Well...I was kind of following you around those past few days. The night you had that conversation with your mother I just happened to be perched on your window. I accidentally listened.”

Bonnie’s unrelenting stare lighten up as her interest in him became higher.  
Damon raked his throat to bring her back to the conversation. Feeling vulnerable under her demanding stare.

 

“ So, do you want to talk about what happened that night?”

 

“There’s really nothing to say. I’m used to her treating me like that but for her to bring up my father...that hurt. I loved him so much and I lost him. It hurts so much...the pain is always there” Bonnie voice cracked as tears rolled down her face.

Damon turned to Bonnie and gently wiped away her tears. He softly kissed the tip of nose.

“Just let it out, that’s the only way to manage the pain. I can’t tell you that it will go away cause it won’t. You just have to deal and live one day at a time.” Damon said to her with a far off look in his eyes.

“Have you lost anyone?” Bonnie asked after seeing the lost look in his eyes.

“I did...and it still hurts till this day. I didn’t think I would make it at first but I did.”

“Who did you lose?”

“The only women I have ever loved.” Damon whispered and turned his face from Bonnie.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, no...you could never little bird.” Damon reassured her and softly kissed her lips. “It’s just not easy to speak about it even after all these years, you know.”

“Yeah I know. I have never spoken about the day I lost my father.”

“Will you ever speak about it?” Damon asked

“I don’t know, it’s too painful plus it’s my burden to carry, my punishment.”

Silence blanketed the room as bonnie reflected on the day that made her a murderer and Damon on the implications of her words.

“What do you mean your punishment?” a confused Damon ask.

“It’s my fault he died. It’s the reason why my mother hates me. I killed him.”

“How...how did you kill your father?” Damon asked stunned.

“He was taking me to the beach for the first time. It was going to be our little outing, just the two of us.” Bonnie gave a weak smile to Damon.

Damon smiled back at her. “You never seen the sea?”

“No, it was going to be my first time. I was extremely excited to go. I bounced all the way to the carriage as we waved goodbye to my mother.” Bonnie lightly chuckled

Damon squeezed Bonnie tighter to him as he imaged a little green eyed Bonnie bouncing around excitedly.

“For some reason that day, the horse were agitated. I didn’t know what it was but I really wanted them to be calm so we could leave. I concentrated on them and used my powers, ordering them to keep calm. Unfortunately things went wrong.”

She slammed her eyes shut. Damon held her closer and tighter.

“What happened next?”

“ The horses went ballistic. As if what I did triggered something In their minds. They arched up. The...the sudden move yanked the carriage over and It fell down.”

One tear slipped out of Bonnie's eye while she twirled her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

“Bonnie…”

“ Unfortunately my father tried to push me away from the carriage and...It ended up falling on him. I don’t remember what happened from the moment I was shoved on the floor and the moment I opened my eyes. But my father was on the floor...bleeding and everyone was screaming around me.”

 

“That sounds like an accident Bonnie. You did nothing wrong. It was just an accident.you did not kill anyone..trust me I know a lot about killing people but that doesn't sounds like one.”

Damon caressed her arm several time while explaining.  
Bonnie managed a deadpan expression despite his confession.

“ Do you ever feel guilty...For what you did to those people?”

“I used to. At first it was devastating and consuming to have to kill to survive. But that was a long time ago when I transitioned. However leaving in this world taught me that I don't have to feel bad because I want to survive. I need blood so...I guess I have to get it.”

A wary smile surfaced on his lips while watching an expressionless Bonnie.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“ No”

“Disgusted? Disappointed?”

“Perhaps.”

“That's better than nothing.”

Damon tilted her head to side so he could look into her eyes. With a slow and sexy smile he said:  
“ Are we good, now? “

“ I don’t know if trusting you is not the worst decision I have ever made in my life. But I’m glad you came to me today. I’m glad you gave me another chance at life.”

Bonnie stood up and started walking toward the door. Slowly Damon followed behind her.

“Are you coming back?”

Bonnie ruined around, fixed her eyes on his pleading blue Irises.

“I will be back tomorrow.”

 

“Then I will wait here for you.” he hesitantly extended his hand to caress her face.  
Bonnie stiffened her body but let him touch her.

 

After the brief caress she left the shop. She ran through the silent streets her heart beating fast with excitement.

* * *

 

 

That night the dinner time at the Bennett household was the time where the Bennett families sent each of their members on Abby's table. Hera, Lucy, Tabitha and Martin Bennett were there to flaunt and goat about their new spells and conspiracy theories.  
Even Abbigail’s mood seemed to be good. She was laughing at Tabitha’s jokes and her skin was glowing.  
Bonnie looked at her then felt a pang of irritation hit her guts. Either her mother was faking it or she was actually really happy for once.  
Her eyes moved to Lucy and Sheila’s side of the table. They were both discussing their healing powers. Nothing interesting there.  
The moment she turned her eyes on her right, her green forest eyes landed on Hera who was watching her the entire time. Bonnie kept eye contact but her gaze became glazed.

“ You look different tonight.” The gray haired witch said while moving her cup to her lips.

“I don’t think so. I look the same as usual. You should know that since you spend your time watching me, Aunt Hera.”  
Bonnie flashed her a subtle wink to accentuate her sarcasm.

“That's probably why I noticed how...contented you are tonight.”  
Hera said then flashed her a smirk and a wink.

Bonnie smiled then tried to think about what Hera said. Indeed when she left Damon and went back home she felt pleased.  
So much that she was singing and laughing alone soaked in her bathtub.  
She cheerfully did her beauty routine and joined the table tonight.  
Maybe that was what happiness feels like.

“ I have found a reason more to enjoy my life. That's perhaps why I’m joyful. “

Hera nodded vigorously at Bonnie's answer.

Bonnie smiled when the reason behind her new found happiness hit her.

At the exact moment the storm outside calmed down then slowly faded away.

Suddenly Hera jumped off of her seat. She stormed toward Bonnie then pulled her up by holding her arm tight. Her gray eyes widened and strutting Bonnie.  
Scared,Bonnie screamed then tried to push her away.

Everyone in the dining room stopped their conversation and gathered around Bonnie and Hera. Ready to pounce.

“ You! It was you all along. “

Abby yanked Hera’s arm away from Bonnie. She stood in the middle protecting her daughter with her back.  
Hera smirked.

“ What is this? Why did you attacked middle daughter? “

“ Oh please, dear cousin. That wasn't my attention. I was just surprised to find someone with my gift.”

Hera said the took few steps toward Bonnie. The young witch cowered behind her mother.

“ What does that mean?” Sheila said standing in front of Bonnie, at Abby's left.

 

“ Your granddaughter is the reason why this city was about to get drowned by the storm. She called the rain...subconsciously.”

 

“ We don't have weather magic in our blood neither does the Hopkins family.”

Abby said, then inhaled a sharp breath. She turned around to face Bonnie. The young witch took a step back. Frightened by the way everyone had their eyes on her.

“ I did not call anything. I don’t even like when it’s raining. Aunt Hera what are you talking about?”

 

“ Honey, it's not a bad thing. Don't be afraid of it. You are gifted. You and I are elemental witches. The last ones.”

Everyone expelled their breath in a whose with relief.  
The tension finally lifted after Hera’s reveal.

Abby shut a scared look to Lucy and Sheila. The later shook her head then embraced Bonnie.

“ I always knew that most powerful Bennett witch would be from my lineage.”

From there Bonnie was passed from arms to arms. Everyone complimented her for finding a new ability. The conversation spiralled around her about her future and how she will rule the City. Her mother gleefully convinced Hera to teach her how to control je new powers.  
Bonnie watched everyone share their opinion about her life and she felt sick.

 

* * *

 

 

The full moon, fiery and bright was shedding her plates of zinc in obtuse angles through Bonnie's window. The young witch only covered by a soft see through silver Long nightie was turning in her bed. Hunted by euphoria and insomnia.  
Each one of those allegorical goddesses was trying to bend her will down.  
Bonnie fought all night the awareness that every pores of her body was exhibiting. A new certainty graved in her spirit that she wasn't alone anymore, that he was there so close.  
Their fortunate encounter shook every decisions and false ideas she believed in since her younger years.  
He fought for her and took her walls down at his own expense. That simple act was intriguing and restored her faith in her worth. Maybe she was worthy of love after all.  
Bonnie stood up and sat on the bed, her legs caressed by the tender feeling of the silk sheet against her skin.  
Maybe he was still there in the shop, waiting for her to come back. He said he will. After their conversation and how they opened that cans of worms of insecurities, lost and grief; maybe they are now ready to start something transcendent that could protect her heart this time around. After ending up in that same roof where her ancestor died two centuries ago, Bonnie realised how paralleling their lives were. Both chasing the forbidden and only existing through the thrill of testing the stimulating juice of the proscribed fruit.  
Bonnie bit her lower lip her eyes closed, braving herself not to cower and take unnecessarily risk. She will see him In few hours. They will talk to each other and explore whatever they were feeling through their skins.  
She breathe out and basked in the silence surrounding her.  
Maybe she should sneak out of the castle and visit him without alerting anyone? The witch asked rhetorically her silent spirit.  
Bonnie decided that the better way of resisting this desire that was burning in her was to yearn Into it and to stop torturing herself. Proud with the illusions she feed herself with. She picked a black vestment from her dresser, put in on, picked her sandals, soon they were on her feet.

She was about to run to the door when she stopped to look at herself. Her eyes were red and she looked tortured by the lack of sleep. But overall her green eyes were shining with a bright light, validating her desire.  
Bonnie pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Slapped lightly her cheeks a few time to give them colors then left the room. Satisfied, excited and with a seductive pinch of fear.

Bonnie was marching the long corridors only lighted by multiple flaming torches tied to the walls.  
Bonnie looked around her, her heart beating fast, her eyes darting behind and at her right and left sides. This Bennett estate somehow became hostile and was in some way trying to send her bad vibes. Bonnie could feel it in the way despite the light, the corridor became darker with each steps she took. Although Bonnie was determined to get out. No protection spells or whatever that was watching over that castle will keep her away from Damon. With her chin defiantly raised up, Bonnie looked around the walls then rolled her eyes at them.  
Whether she was crazy or not to believe In those anti-Damon theory, The witch keep marching.  
When she reached the main door that will seal her freedom. Bonnie was surprised by a hand pulling her backward violently.

She yelped then tried to use her magic before her eyes landed on Jaime’s enraged orbs.  
Bonnie gulped then tried to take her forearm away from his grip but he was holding her tight. So tight that he was starting to leave bruises on her skin.  
With one acute move, Jaime pulled Bonnie up to him. His face was inches away from her. His nostrils were dilated and his eyes burning with hysteria.  
Bonnie instantly felt every surface or her body being enveloped with goosebumps.

“ Where are you going Bonnie? “ Jaime voiced at Bonnie's face.  
Bonnie tried to take a step back but Jaime pushed her up against his chest.  
The young witch felt sick. The way he was holding her and looking at her was making every cell in her body explode with unease.

“ Let go of me Jaime! Right now! “ Bonnie whispered through her clenched teeth. The order was there clear and menacing.

Her face to the side, refusing to see what was in his eyes. She must be dreaming or hallucinating it but Jaime had that look again. She wanted to vomit right there. Disgusted, angry and flabbergasted.

 

“ You were trying to sneak out of the castle in this hour of the night? Who were you trying to visit Bonnie? Are you letting Finn feel up your vagina already? “ Jaime dared to ask her and he was answered by a rough push to the other side of the room.

Bonnie was breathing fast, massaging her abused arm. She looked at him with disgust and terror. She was more powerful than him, an infinity of power was separating them. There were nothing Jaime could do to hurt her, in a practical point of view but Bonnie was always afraid of him.

Something in her older brother was pointing millions of swords at her telling her to run in the other direction.  
Jaime shook his head at his younger sister's nerve. She used her magic on him.

“Don't be stupid precious Bonnie, I’m not letting you go out and soil our family's name. Definitely not when you are dressed like this.”

Jaime purposely let his eyes wander down on his sister’s see-through white nighties and up to her lips. Bonnie shivered and closed her eyes.

“ You should leave before I let mom and Grams know what you just said to me. I bet none of them will let your arrogance and madness unchecked.” Bonnie defied him.

Jaime looked at her like she grew another pair of eyes then bursted into laughter. He was laughing so hard that Bonnie started to think about every offensives spells she knew.  
When Jaime’s laughters were gone his face went back to being cold and machiavellian.

“ No one in this house or this town matter fact, cares about Sheila anymore. She's just a old nanny goat waiting for her last moment. And Mom would rather throw her hand in a nest of snakes than believe in anything you say. “  
Jaime said, brushing his short curls lightly, his brazing stare still glued indecently on his sister.

“ You do not talk about Grams that way. I hate you so much Jaime. I wish you had died every time you were sent to war. “ Bonnie's voice was shaking and her voice getting lower with each word she pulled out of her mouth.

Angry more than ever, she took few steps toward Jaime.

He looked at her, amused by her reaction. She was acting brand new when everyone and their dead ancestors knew the state of the Bennett households since Rudy Hopkins died.

“ I don't care if you believe me or not. Just get that pretty butt of yours covered in that delicious dress up in your bed. You are not getting out to be fingered by some…” His voice cut out when Bonnie literally choked his veins and his blood warmed up dangerously in those contorsioned laces.

Jaime collapsed on the floor his ears bleeding and his face was pale. Bonnie looked at him with the same hysteria he had now glued to her emerald eyes. She did another spell to erase any signs of the aggression she did. Then another to erase Jaime’s memories of what happened between them. A last one to put him in a sleeping state. Bonnie trapped Jaime in chronical near death experience nightmare. He will be trapped there until she will come back from her visit to Damon.  
Bonnie was crazy and did it again. She did hurt another member of her family.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie ran through the lifeless streets until she arrived in front of Vincent's shop.  
Sobbing and crying. She knocked hard and called his name.  
The door opened in a flash and Bonnie saw his inquiring mythilene irises and everything was centered In her again.  
She jumped in his arms and started crying out loud against his chest.

Damon closed the door behind them, lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. He marched to the backroom and sat on the bed with the crying witch in his muscular arms.  
He didn't know the reason why she came to him when they had other plans but seeing her there shook everything in him. Who was the crazy bastard who laid one finger on his precious witch's head?

The vampire was enraged mostly because he couldn't do anything to help her.  
She was just a shell of a person and the inside was shattered, broken into pieces with gravels bleeding on the floor.  
He held her tighter when her sobs grew quiet and dropped kisses on her head.  
Bonnie was coiled up on his body and her face hidden against his chest. Drenching his shirt with her endless tears. Without surprise Damon felt the first drop of rain starting to hit the city.  
Damon pulled her face up, they were in the dark, but he could see her with nearly perfect nocturnal vision.

“ Bonnie...Can you brighten this room so I can see your pretty face? “  
Damon asked then nipped the tips of her button nose. She frowned then nodded.  
She lighten up a few candles that was sitting on the table.  
Now that he could see her, Damon laid comfortably on the bed. His back against the mattress the witch’s head on his heart. Their legs tangled together in a desperate embrace.  
Damon felt like if he distanced his body from hers even with one inch she could die. So he compacted her in his arms.

“ What happened Pretty Bird? ...why are you here?” He whispered.  
His hand was massaging her head and caressing her soft curls.

Bonnie mumbled something but he couldn’t hear her. So he flipped their position to her straddle him. He held her firmly with one arm around her waist and the other holding her head.  
He hesitantly kissed her forehead.  
Their foreheads were caressing each other.  
Damon wanted to kiss her out of her tears but he was afraid to do something stupid to aggravate her state or to take advantage of her vulnerability.

He opted for talking to her Instead.

“ Tell me what happened...you don't have to say everything if you don't feel like doing It. Just tell me how you feel right now.”

He whispered then kissed her cheek.  
His nose brushing her skin, inhaling her lavender scent.  
He said that he would keep things classy between them but he liked touching her too much.  
So for now on kisses on the cheeks and forehead would do it.  
Maybe the neck too? He wondered when he went on toward that inviting warm spot.  
He laid Bonnie on her back and proceed to kiss every surface of her covered body.  
Inhaling her, writing, marking down her scent in his spirit. He will never forget this witch. He was hooked.  
He stopped after he dropped kisses on her chin and Bonnie giggled.  
Damon's eyes went up on hers. His arms holding her head steady.

“ I feel good now. Thanks to you. I just wanted to see you. I...I couldn’t wait a few more hours so, I went out of my rooms. I was on my way to you. Unfortunately my brother walked in on me trying to sneak out and we had a sibling fight. And that's it.”

Bonnie tried to smile nervously but Damon's eyes on her were hard.  
He held her chin then pulled it up.

“ You are omitting some information about the reason why you ended up here in tears. You better deliver witch.” he said with a smile but his eyes were dead ass serious.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable she hated exposing her issues and to be pitied. But it was Damon right, he wouldn’t feel like that about her.

“ I think I wasn't the only one who was destroyed after my father's death. My brother became a monster. I watched him slowly winding down for years. I saw a stain in his eyes growing and clouding everything around him . Sometime...he looks at me like he hates me so much. And other times he's kind, however those moments are when I fear him the most. “

Bonnie's confession left an heavy Pandora box open over them  
Letting out every kind of imaginations and questions. Damon couldn't believe what the witch was implying what he thought she was?

“ Please Bonnie, tell me that he did not”

Damon's words were cut by Bonnie's hand covering his mouth.

“ No. He did not. Not like that...but he doesn't see me like his sister someone he should protect and respect. Someone who's off limits. When he look at me I see things that I see when he looks at the other girls.” Bonnie confessed and felt her mind being overwhelmed with shame.

“And knowing your martyr complex, I bet you blame it all on you because you think he's a sick perverted asshole because of your father's death. Bonnie get it into your beautiful head, your brother is crazy to even consider such thing...and If I get my hands on him I will kill him for hurting you.”

Damon got off of Bonnie and slid into the space next to her. How dare those witches and warlocks raise themselves as being above everything when they can not even show love and compassion to their own people. Of course vampires were not the sweetest but they were supposed to be on the dark side of the balance.  
They were the yang to their ying. But damned It, those hypocritical twats are worst than Damon thought they were.

Bonnie rose then dropped herself on top of Damon.

“ You are not killing a member of my family. I can't go that path again. I often wish death on them but I actually don't want it.”  
She said with determination.

“ Okay fine, then let me take a piece of him then. I will bite him so hard that he will get his shit gathered together and will stop acting like a major asshole.”  
Damon said his pink lips pouting and his forehead frowned with disgust.  
Bonnie massaged those lines down with her little fingers.

“ No biting either. You stay away from the Bennett issues. Furthermore I’m the only Bennett you are allowed to take a piece of…”  
Bonnie stopped mid-sentence then got off of Damon's chest but the vampire was fast and caught her shoulders and brought her to his chest.

“ Say that again? “

Bonnie blushed tremendously

“I was just ambiguously pointing out how fruitless it would be for you to fight my battles...and somehow I ended up using the wrong words. And now you got your vampire head full of ideas.”  
Bonnie pouted then side-eyed him.  
Damon laughed so hard Bonnie had to make sure that her permanent soundless spell she did on the shop was still working.  
Damon's shaky body calmed down and he held the witch with his hand on the back of her neck.  
He closed his eyes.

“ Bonnie...you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.” Damon whispered then looked up at her emerald irises.

Bonnie looked concerned and he wished that he was not pushing her to do anything she didn't want to do.

“ If we kiss...does that mean that you will forget any revenge plan you broadcasted in your speedy mind,against my brother? “  
Bonnie asked him sensually while getting closer to him. So close that he was breathing her air.

“ That sounds like a trap, woman. I’m not setting myself up for something like that over a kiss. You can keep your lips to yourself and I will take care of your asshole of a brother. “ Damon said. Proud of his predicament, the vampire winked at her then laid on the bed his arms pillowing his head.  
Bonnie rose her eyebrow defiantly.

“Really?...too bad because I was planning on being very...generous with my offer.” Bonnie said while sliding her arms out the vestment she had over her nightie.  
Damon’s eyes jumped out its orbs, they skyrocketed on the ceiling and went back when his jaw dropped on the floor. His dick hardening instantly. Was Bonnie acting seductively right there?

“ Fuck! I will worship the ground your brother walks on. Now gets down witch so I test the quality of the fabric you are wearing. “  
Damon smirked then wiggled his eyebrows.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“ Sorry but my offer just hit its expiration time. You are no longer…”

Damon sent her down on the bed, flipped her beneath him and started kissing her warm lips furiously. His lips on hers were feverish, sweet but demanding as well. When she opened her mouth to let him in, Damon let out an embarrassing noise which was an hybrid of a roar and a moan.  
Bonnie was giving as much as she was getting.

She held his silky black hair and held him to her.  
Damon pushed her nightie up then caressed her thighs which earned him few mesmerising moans from the witch. He moved her head to the side to kiss her neck. Then moved down on her sculpted collar bones.

He kissed then traced them with his tongue. Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly and looked down at what the vampire was maneuvering on her body. She closed them when she felt him moving lower on her chest and kissing her covered breast.  
Her mouth opened and her face starting to sweat feverishly. What they were doing was not right. She was supposed to remain pure until the day of her union. Kissing was alright but she could feel that Damon wanted more, she wanted more.  
The man who was playing with every sensitive nerves endings of her body chose that moment to slid his hands under her bottom then pulled her up against his center.  
Damon started moving her up and down against his covered hard dick. He heard the witch’s breath hitches.  
She opened her legs wide to him.

With slow rhythm he moved himself against her hot and wet center. He could smell her arousal and feel her skin heating up under him but he knew without a doubt that she was not ready for it...not ready for him. He let go of her legs then disengaged himself of her body. He flashed out of the room.  
He heard her calling his name but Damon only needed a minute to breathe and a quiet place to empty himself.

He came back a moment later. His face back to normal. When he opened the room he found the witch sound asleep. He wondered if he stayed out longer than he thought he did.

He got out of his jeans and slid on the bed next to her.  
When she felt his body against hers she came closer to him, and cuddled herself against him. His crotch against her butt and his arm holding her against chest.  
Damon's blue eyes looked at the ceiling puzzled.  
He did not know where this fling with the witch was going. He wanted her physically but he wanted more of her as well. Maybe he wanted her so bad because being next to her was like watching television in this bucolic era? No, Bonnie was just not a distraction or a new found hobby. She meant more. That's why it was scaring him. She was making him behave against his nature.

As a predator Damon could sense that he should stay away from her and the farthest away from this city. She's the enemy and he was surrounded by powerful enemies by staying there. But the dark haired vampire couldn't care less. He actually liked this little place of theirs and having her fragile body in his arm.  
Furthermore as a predator and supernatural one, his instinct was also telling him to protect what belongs to him, to fight for it. And he claimed the witch as his.  
It was intriguing how the witch raised a shield to protect herself from him when he was her shield all along.  
Those paradoxical equations were messing with his head.  
Watching the sleeping witch brought him back to the eventful day Bonnie McCullough died.  
The mere thought of the red haired girl brought to Damon memories of his past agony. He let go of Bonnie and moved as far away from her body as he could on the little bed.  
Bonnie stuttered then mumbled something in her sleep but he couldn’t hear her. So he asked her

“What did you say?”

Bonnie opened her sleepy eyes then frowned at how far he was laying from her. She extended her hand to bring him closer. But Damon stayed where he was.

“ Please don't leave me again. Let me have you just a moment more.” she whispered then her eyes closed slowly.

Damon moved back near to her. He kissed her forehead then held her in his arms the entire night. He slept better than he did since a long long time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie left Vincent's shop at dawn and ran back to the castle thinking about the spells she casted on her brother.  
Although when she entered the place Jaime was nowhere to be found.  
Bonnie was distressed and thought that the sleeping spell annihilated itself the moment she left Damon. That's probably why he went back to his errands.  
With her heart eased and her mind full of images of what happened between her Damon last night, she entered her appartements.

Her legs almost shook when her eyes landed on Abby's inquiring orbs.  
She was holding Bonnie's journal schedule.

Bonnie's eyes fell on her feet and she moved in the room.

“ Good morning Bonnie. Here is your new schedule, including two hours of practice with Hera. You will need it.”

Abby extended the item to her daughter and Bonnie took possession of it with a shaky hand.  
The elder Bennett woman shrug her shoulder at her daughter's discomfort then moved past her to leave her room. Her steps stopped in front of the door. Bonnie's breathe became jerky and her hands sweaty.

“ where were you?...how come you were not In your bed at this hour of the morning?”  
Abby asked, her back to Bonnie.

“ I needed a walk and went up on the roof. To breathe in the first light of the sunrise. I guess It was just due to my new elemental powers.”

Bonnie said trying to sound as flippant as possible.

“ Don’t forget to let Hera know about it. Have a nice day, daughter.”

With those cold words, Abby left Bonnie's place.  
The moment she closed the door behind her, an idea started brewing in her head.  
That girl was hiding something and lied to her.  
Since she could no longer read her aura, it was hard to tell what she was hiding but Abby was convinced that she was involved in something dangerous...or someone.

Due to the etiquette manners Bonnie had to get dressed and attend her practice class with Hera.  
Said practice had to take place at the witch's place.  
Bonnie was escorted by Tyler and another guard to the witch's place. During the trip the werewolf tried many time to get Bonnie to talk to him but the witch wouldn't listen to anything coming from him. She was still mad about what happen between them. When the carriage passed Vincent's shop Bonnie's heart started beating fast. She had to put her hand against her chest to calm the excited muscle down. Tyler looked at her then at the Shop suspiciously.

When they arrived, Bonnie held her silky dark purple dress up to walk on the witch's yard leading to the door of the house.  
It seemed like a shadow laid over the house. Even in that hour of the morning the sun didn't seem to touch it.  
The grass was long and unkempt. The features of the house shimmered in the blaze of the morning.  
Zinnias blossomed against the cherry tree beside the front porch. The pleasant detail contrasted drastically with what was surrounding it.  
When the witch finally arrived in front of the door, she knocked with her glove covered knuckles.  
Few moments later, Hera opened the house with a smile plastered on her face.

“ Please come in pulchera.” She moved in to let Bonnie enter her home.

Tyler tried to follow Bonnie but the gray haired witch ordered him to go back home and to come back later.

Bonnie took a seat in Hera’s library and tried not to pay attention to her collection chain, hanging on the walls.  
Hera brought her chamomile tea and stood in front of her.  
Her black dress covering her petite frame.  
Now that Bonnie could pay attention to her carefully, Hera seemed more animated than any other time she saw her in the past.

“ Oh...Bonnie you can't imagine how having you as my pupil means to me. I thought for a long time that I was the last of my kind. My family had this particular gift and power...now you are here and it feels like after me a part of me will stay in you and through you, it will give richness to the Bennett bloodline.”

Bonnie moves her eyes down on her cup. Unable to say anything to the other witch.

“ I will teach you many things and make the most powerful witch out of you. I have noticed last night that your power were a at work again. I was thrilled. Your mother is the luckiest witch of this generation. Having such beautiful daughter and a powerful one. “

Hera said then flipped through her grimoire opened it and gave it to Bonnie. Bonnie received it with her shaky hands then frowned.

“ This one belonged to my sister...when she was a teen and started writing down her lessons...until she couldn't do it anymore. You will read everything she learned and start writing from where she left it.”

“You are giving me something that you hold so dear...I don't think I can accept it. I will keep writing in my own grimoire…”

“ Bonnie nothing I own is more precious than you. You will carry my gift and my legacy with you. So of course you can have It. “  
Hera said then caressed Bonnie's face.

The young witch swallowed hard. Bonnie hated how everyone keeps putting their hope for the future in her.

 

“ First thing you need to know is that the weather is a deterministic chaotic system. Don’t flatter yourself thinking that you can control it. You will never be able to do it. However it can listen to your emotions and help you to get through them.”

Bonnie opened the grimoire and started writing Hera’s words. She was bored to tears and already hated this new responsibility.

“ the weather wholly reliant on previous events but still Impossible to channel completely, since every tiny movement of air will have an effect on the witch. Therefore invoking weather magic will have huge consequences. If you have ever heard about how the butterfly flapping it's wings in one place can cause a typhoon in another,imagine what moving a storm one kilometer right might do. “

Bonnie’s brows bumped together in a scowl. There were nothing she could do with her weather magic. It was passive and therefore annoying and useless.

“ So using weather magic is impossible. You just have to bear it? “

 

“ That's not what I'm saying. I meant that even if a weather witch have access to a sufficient energy source, there are still factors that needs to be taken account. If you make it rain on the city, you didn't create it. The water has to come from somewhere. In our cases we are nearby the sea which is the water source we can channel.”

Hera went on and on about the specificity of the weather magic and the history of elemental witches. The lesson ended one hour early and Bonnie left Hera’s house instead of waiting for Tyler to escort her back to the Bennett castle.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bonnie left her place she stopped at the market to buy food and furniture for Damon.  
She went to a tavern for the first time in her life to buy beer and wine for Damon.  
When she arrived her hands full of The groceries and the things she bought, the vampire was not there.

She dropped her shopping list on the table and went in the backroom looking for him. There were no signs of him.  
Bonnie's anxiety and disappointment colored her heart shaped face. She sat on the bed then frowned, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to explode.

So Damon left without a word to her again when he promised that he will stay?  
Bonnie stood up suddenly, angry, she collected her things and was on her way out when a crow flew in the shop through the open window.  
It landed on the floor and Damon smiled at her. He marched to her his arms wide open to her.

Bonnie sent him deadly look then tried to move past him. Damon caught her waist and send her back against the door of the backroom.

“ What Is this moody face for, kitty? Were you leaving?” he whispered against her forehead.

Bonnie tried to get his hands off of her. She pushed,punched then shoved his chest away from her. Damon laughed at her maneuver then held her furious hands in his hand above her head. She stared at him with her narrowed eyes in silent.

“ Don't make me bite those claws. Speak now.!”

He looked down on her petite frame. Her angry stares and sharp face were the cutest thing that he has ever seen.

“ You promised me that you would stay. But you left...again. Now move your huge body off of me. I have responsibilities to take care of and a fiancé to attend. “

Damon laughed at her insecurities and the way she was expressing them. He pulled her up and marched in the backroom with Bonnie kicking and contorting in his hands.

“ Let go of me, you stupid vampire! I said Let go of me right now! I will set you on fire! “  
she shouted and kicked some more.

Damon laughed at her false bravado act and dropped her on the bed. The impact made an audible “ plouf” sound.  
Bonnie's opened her mouth and eyes wide at the way he manhandled her. She took one pillow and threw it his face. It felt as light as a feather against his face.  
He leaned down on the bed pulled the witch underneath him. Hovering her and laughing.

“ Did you just attack me with your witchy jujus? You should be punished for it.”

Damon tried to lay her on her stomach on his lap but the witch froze and it stopped his momentum.  
“ It's not a game Damon.” She said when one tear slipped from her emerald eyes.

Damon’s eyes widened then he wiped the tear away.

“ I’m sorry little Bonnie. I was just fooling around. I left two hours ago and went back to the Basement to take a bath and see my family.  
(He said and raised his eyebrows at the witch's widened eyes.) Don’t tell me that you and your people think that vampires don't take care of their body hygiene.”

“ No...I just, I forgot that there is no way for you to clean...Bath here. I should have thought about that before…”

“Exploding?”

“ I did not do that. I was not even mad, I just wanted to leave.”

“ Yeah right. You threatened to set my ass on fire. You were mad because you missed me. Admit it.”

“ I don’t even know what you are talking about.”  
Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to look everywhere but at the smiling vampire.

“ Said the witch who told me and I quote “ Please don't leave me.” Damon said with a high pitched voice and a gleam of deviltry.

Bonnie stared at him then shook her head.

“ I do not sound like that. And I never said such thing to you.”  
Bonnie's shifty pupils dilated.

“ You are a liar! “

Damon flipped her on her stomach over his lap, as his hand hiked up her huge dress to reveal her butt.  
His gaze dipped to her perfect shaped apple bottom.

Bonnie's body jerked up when she felt Damon's open hand strike her buttocks.  
The pain was Immediate. It send chills through her brain and left goosebumps on their way.  
He did It again, harder than the first time; with an audible “thwack” sound.  
Bonnie stiffened her body and tried to get off of his lap but Damon held her face down with one hand.  
thwack,thwack, thwack

The contact of his palm of hand against her puffy behind felt like an euphemism for a belt to bare flesh.  
Her face was red with embarrassment and shame.  
But soon the pain was followed by an agonizing pleasure when Damon's hand started massaging her flesh smoothly in between two strikes.  
She bit her lower lip to contain her breathe hitches.  
With the next strikes Bonnie's mouth opened on its own and she out a loud moan.

“You like that, little witch?” His grumpy voice asked her.  
Every surface of Bonnie's skin blushed.

“No, I don't. You are hurting me.”

Her reply was breathed out with a shaky voice due to the body-shattering.

“You are still lying. Your witchy mom never told you that lying is bad?” he joked then with an acute move his hand left her butt and moved down on her center.

He held her trembling and aroused crotch.  
With his thumb and index, he trapped her inner labials and pressed them together.  
Bonnie has never been touched this intimately by someone. She has even never touched herself there.  
The physiological reaction was visceral and instantaneous: heart pounding, sweating, shivering and an extreme need for the fingers that were stimulating her to get deeper in her, to be bolder.  
At that moment her brother and mother's words came back to her.  
She was soiling her family's name.

Bonnie used her magic to get away from Damon.  
She landed on her feet on the other side of the room.  
Panting and shaking. Her muscles tightened and her face flushing.  
She fanned her face to cover herself from Damon's eyes.  
He left the bed as soon as she moved out of it and stood two feet away from her.  
Watching her recovering her senses.

He felt guilty. Maybe he went too far with her again and she was not ready?

“Oh my god! Bonnie I didn't mean to hurt you or to do anything you were not comfortable doing. I thought you were into the moment with me...and liking what I was doing to you. If I overstepped..”

Bonnie held her hands up to him and stopped his utterance.

“I’m fine Damon. I just need time.”

Her eyes cast to the ground until Damon lifted her face up.

“ I’m fine with whatever is comfortable with you. Now tell me what I want to hear” he said.

He kissed her lips softly then her forehead.

“what do you want to hear?”

“Did you miss me? “

She pursed her lips and Damon dropped a juicy kiss on them. She pushed him and giggled.

“Yes I did. I missed you Damon”

Bonnie swing her arm around his neck to push him closer.

“How much?”

“So much that I brought you food and wine.”

 

“ How did you know that the best way to get my heart is to lavish me with liquors?”

A cocky smile dangled on the corner of Bonnie's lips when she moved past Damon to garner the food and drinks she left on the table.

* * *

 

 

At the Bennett household Jaime Bennett was having an extremely bad day after he woke up on the floor in the middle of the entrance of the castle that morning. Without remembering how and why he ended up in such unflattering position.  
Something kept coming In his mind, images and a glimpse of a conversation but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

His dreadful day reached a drastic level when he walked in on his mother in a tight embrace with Mason Lockwood. Jaime’s world came crashing down.  
Everything he believed in changed and turned for the worst. He jumped In horror and hid himself behind the door and watched their interactions in disbelief. The bastard was courting his mother and she was encouraging his advances.  
Jaime felt a nervous tic on his temple and adrenaline rush through him. After a while he couldn’t take it any longer. He left running looking for something to get his head out of the nightmare he experienced. His torture was unbearable.  
Women were all the same. Useless and hateful. For long time he thought his mother was above all of them, so pure and nothing could reach her magnificence. But there she was like the others: weak and obsessed by a man’s attention.

What Jaime hated the most was that another man was good enough in her eyes when she could never look at him with the same adoration he saw in her eyes when she was in that bastard’s arms.  
He ran and ran until he couldn’t bear the pain in his lungs and barged into his room. Teary eye and angrier than ever. He walked in on one of the domestics cleaning his room.  
The poor girl screamed when he jumped with a wide sweep of his arms to get her.

Later that day, Sheila who previously ran into Jaime crying and screaming, was concerned about her grandson. She decided to find out what got him in such state.  
Sheila found nothing special just Abby and Mason Lockwood enjoying each other’s presence.

The sight of those two together filled Sheila with a warm feeling. Finally her daughter was ready to move on with her love life.  
The witch decided to go find Jaime to make sure that he was alright. When she arrived In front of his apartments the witch was stunned to hear screams of an extreme agony coming from Jaime’s rooms.  
Someone was either being tortured or being teared apart. Alerted, the witch barged in the room.  
What she saw got her almost collapsing in stupor.

There in the middle of the room a young woman's naked body was swaying. Held with ties on her hands.  
The huge lace that was holding her hands up and erecting her body seemed on fire and was burning her flesh.

Her body was in a state worse than anything Sheila has ever laid her brown eyes on. There were burning marks and huge bleeding wounds on every inches of her skin. She looked so defeated.  
Sheila screamed then pushed Jaime’s naked body away from her.  
Stunned and kicked out of his black out moment Jaime looked at his grandmother confused.

Sheila used magic to untie the girl and held her her arms. Chanting healing spells and wiping her tears.  
The horror displayed around her took another level when the witch looked around and saw all the devices plastered on the floor.  
Those metallic and dangerous objects were used on her body to inflict senseless pain.  
Sheila gulped then concentrated on her task.

When the girl's body healed entirely, Sheila used her last resource of energy to put her Into a healing sleep spell. She held her up then laid on Jaime’s bed.

When she moved back in the main room she walked in on Jaime hurrying up to gather and hide his dangerous devices of torture.

“Keep them there. Why are you now ashamed of them? You felt so powerful and in control over her young spirit. Now you can't own up to it?”

Her lips curled in icy line,she marched in the room then delivered a sharp slap across Jaime’s face.  
The impact sent the warlock backward.  
He was still naked and didn't have time to cover himself. That wasn't the attire for a face off.

“So what? She liked it, I didn't take advantage of her. Now, can you leave me alone?

Sheila took another step toward him and delivered a another slap across his face.

Fuming and shivering Jaime darted at Sheila jumping his entire body on her. His hands flew on it own toward the witch's neck.  
He tried to choke, hard to hurt her but when his eyes flew up to Sheila’s eyes he saw a devilish smile on her face. Startled, he let go of her and tried to run out of the room.  
The door closed on It own.

The warlock stood In the middle of the room shaking. Sheila walked to him and saw tears .

“ What's wrong with you son. Why...why are you like this?”

Jaime’s nose wrinkled in distaste at her statement.

“ Like what? A monster?”

“ a pitiful monster, yes that's exactly what I’m seeing here. But even monsters have souls. Why is yours so corrupted?.”

“ I’m not having this conversation with you right now. I...Just go away Grams.”  
He looked down at his naked body, his face crimson with fury.

“ I saw you. You were running and devastated over seeing Abby and Mason together...does this hideous scene has anything to do with it?”

Sheila took Jaime’s face in her hands and held his gaze, trying to read whatever from his mind that transpired there.

“ Don’t bring up her name in this. She's just like the others. She doesn't see me. She doesn't.”

 

“ Your mother loves you...maybe more than she loves everything else in her life. You can’t say something like that to justify your actions.”

Jaime shook his head then slammed his eyes shut.

“She doesn't see me...She will never know what I feel.”

Sheila’s eyes raked the young man with freezing contempt when the realisation of what he was saying hit her. There were a monster in her bloodline.

* * *

 

 

That afternoon in Vincent's shop Bonnie made a surprising discovery: eating could be considered as an indecent activity.  
The witch and Damon were seated in the main room of Vincent's shop, facing each other. Damon was enjoying the meal Bonnie brought for him and she was on the other side of the table looking over her grimoire.  
However she couldn't help being distracted by every movement his lips were making while swallowing his meal. On top of that Damon kept his blue eyed orbs on her the entire time.  
He was just watching her but Bonnie felt goosebumps running over her skin.

“What?” Bonnie spoke with a sore voice then arched a sly brow.

Damon flashed her a cocky wink and confident smile.

“Nothing. I like watching you watching me.”

“That's not what I’m doing.”

Damon chuckled.

“ So what are you doing? You have been reading that same page for hours.”

“ I am looking for a spell to blend my powers.”

“ Why would you do that? Wouldn't it be like killing your essence? “

 

“ I'm not taking down everything just a special ability Within my powers. But there is not a spell which can do that without taking down everything.”

 

“ What is that special ability about?”

 

“ Remember the storm those past few days? That was all my doing. “

Damon shrugged his shoulder, expressionless.

“ I figured. In my time witches used to do that too.”

“ What time was that, old man?” Bonnie said with a toothy smile.

 

“ A long long time ago.”

 

“ I need to get rid of it because It will become a nuisance instead of being useful. Now I have less free time because of my new schedule. And a crazy woman watching over every breath I take.”

“ So what? That's the only thing you can think of? You live in a world where power is the holding the society up. You can’t refuse your gift out of laziness.

“ I’m not fund of It because I don't want to take responsibility. I’m doing It because of you...because of us.”

 

“ Me? Why?”

“ Because having my emotions All over the place is not something I have ever experienced before I met you. Thus triggered my dormant powers.”

“ Oh...really?”

 

“ But you can’t take them down. I know that you convinced yourself that being powerful is wrong because of what happened with your father but you are wrong. You may not know it because you are a pampered princess stuck In between those walls. But there is a war going on.”

“ You think I don't know it? My brother and friends go in war every year. I have lost people in that war against Vampires.”

 

“ No, you have no idea about what a war means. There is a war everywhere even in your precious city. As long as you are surrounded by people who can kill you without effort, consider yourself in a war.”

“ Damon, listen…”

“ No, you are going to listen, Bon Bon. You are not getting rid of those powers. They are a part of you.”

“ So what do you think I should do now that everyone's attention is back on me again? “

Damon tilted his head to one side while thinking about her question.

“ I don’t think you want to know my take on it. “

His icy blue eyes on her were as intense as the cold expression on his face.  
Bonnie shout him a lackluster smile while her heart started pounding inside her chest.


	8. Secrets

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Run away with me.” he said. His methylene irises slightly dilated projecting her into some unknown seas and distant land.

Bonnie shook her head then closed her grimoire. Her face down, feeling the vampire stare weighing on her.

“I can't do that. I can’t leave my family...leave this place.”

Damon clenched his jaw at the sight of the witch's determination.

“Your family? I’ve treated you better than all of them combined.”

Bonnie held his stare and grated her teeth at his cold words to her. Her heart tightened in her chest. There were about to fight again.

“Just because I showed you few glimpse of what my family is like doesn't mean that you’re better than them when it comes to treating me well.”

Bonnie stood up, pulled the grimoire up against her chest and went back in the backroom. Damon followed her pulled her by the shoulders then cornered her against the wall.

Bonnie kept her face down, lips set in grim line. Fearing the worst. The vampire kept his unrelenting stare on her small frame. She was so little that her head was barely reaching his neck.

“How would you call a mother who hold her daughter into a dreadful guilt trip to control her? She made you believe that you killed your father when it was nothing but an accident so she could have something to poke you with.”

He leaned his face closer to her. Bonnie held herself still and moved away from his touch but with an acute move he pulled her face up to him. She shut her eyes closed.

“Damon stop. Don't go there.” she managed to say and opened her teary eyes to dare him.

Damon's brows bumped together in a scowl.

“What do you call a sexual deviant who has the hot for his own sister? Is that the place where you want to stay?”

The witch's body started shaking from head to toe, with a long breath she pushed the vampire away from her. Using her power, the push was strong and sent Damon crashing to the bed.

The muscles on Bonnie’s face tightened, waiting for Damon to fly right back at her and to get in her face.

He did just that. Jumped off of the bed and landed right in front of her. His eyes flickering all over her crimson face, nostril dilated and eyes widened.

“Is there a way for you to have a little disagreement with someone without pulling out your juju guns?”

“You were begging for it. What were you trying to do? I hate this...It seems like you're not able to have a normal discussion without making everything into a struggle of power. Stop trying to breathe the life out of me and…”

Her last word remained in her throat when the vampire smashed his cool lips on hers. Holding her head in a tight grip he brought her completely to him in the kiss.

She tried to push him away because in that moment she was mildly afraid and slightly less angry. However, Damon held her arms behind her back. He ended the kiss with one last lick of her upper lip then smiled at her.

Bonnie flashed him her most powerful look of disgust.

“You will leave this town with me. I don't know when and how but I’m not letting you stay here with those people. I just want to protect you.”

He let go of her arms then took few steps back. Although his hands moved to her head, petting her hair.

“To protect me from my family?” Bonnie arched a sly brow, clapped her hands on her hips.

“ Exactly. Sorry Honey-Bon, but those people are crazy and I’m not letting you rot here. You're leaving with me.”

“Who will protect me from you then?”

A little taken aback, Damon looked at her like she was under the influence of some drugs.

“Excuse me?”

“Who will protect me when you’ll decide one day that you're fed up of me or my humanity? When you'll get into one of your crazy angry rages? Who will be there when the person I care for will treat me like a whore?” Her chin raised up defiantly Bonnie stared at the wide eyed vampire.

“Jesus Christ! I thought we were over it. Are you going to hold that against me forever?”

 

“Yes, we are. But that doesn't mean that I didn't learn from the experience. I’m sorry Damon but I'm not leaving with you. Even if I could...There Is really not a place for you and I to be together and happy.”

“There is a place like that Bonnie. We wouldn't have to hide, there is no closed cities or rules. A place where you can be free to be with me.”

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. Sizing up what he just said. Bonnie knew her geography lessons. She knows that beyond the desert there is nothing and that place is not even good for any of them.

“That place doesn’t exist. Let's face it, this little room is our only place where we can be together. It's small but in this microcosm, I have you and sometime you make me happy.”  
She blushed, biting her lower lip and her heart pounding. She couldn't keep up with his unrelenting stare. It was too much. There were too many emotions floating in his cyanure irises. Astonishment, contentment, mistrust and lust. His aura was colored with the last one in the most vivid way. Bonnie felt her knees shake and her core starting to pound.

Damon approached her, held her face up to him. Caressing her face then freeing her abused lip from her teeth. He bite it with his own teeth.

Bonnie yelped when the white scissors cut into her sensitive skin. But kept her eyes closed and her fist on the fabric of his vestment. When Damon licked the little drop of blood off of her lip with the tip of his tongue.

Bonnie liked this fabric he was wearing. It smelled like him: glory and alcohol.

He picked her up, marched out of the backroom and dropped her on the table. Bonnie's inquisitive orbs flickered all over his face, sizing up his intension.

He dropped a slow and tender kiss on her lips. Slowly opening them and letting his tongue in.  
Their saliva merged while their eager tongues tangled together. With an acute move. His hand moved under her dress up until he landed the palm of his hand against her cunt.

Bonnie opened her eyes, her eyebrows slightly arched. Since Damon kept his eyes shut she decided to relax.

He kept working his mouth on hers, devouring her now with passion. While his hand on her tender center started moving slowly. Circling that little erect globe there. His fingers started tracing and opening her inner labials. Damon moaned when he felt her growing wetter.  
Bonnie couldn't keep up with the kiss any longer. She needed air and a comfortable position to spread her legs. Spread her legs? Oh Lord, what was wrong with her?

Her thoughts were soon pushed to the bottom of her mind when Damon entered her with his long index finger. She shivered and let out a moan.

But using every lasting strength in her she pushed his chest away. Damon opened his eyes and flashed her an annoyed stare. Bonnie shook her head.

“On the bed…”

That was all she could say before Damon pulled her up bridal style and drove her back to the backroom. Their lips still connected.

He placed her on the soft surface and held her face down with his hands. His fingers buried in her wild curls. He completely placed his weight on her and Bonnie liked the sensation. She was indeed doing the dirty with a man...no a vampire.

After a long kiss Damon stopped and moved off of her. Bonnie opened her eyes slightly questioning him silently.

“Take off your clothes.” he said with a husky voice.

Bonnie's eyes widened under him.

“ I can’t...I can't do that.”

“I know, but that's not what I was thinking about. I just want you to take off this...huge dress so I can touch your skin.”

Bonnie bit her lip, while staring at him owlishly. Wondering if she could trust him with her body or not. He already saw her naked two years ago even if it was under different circumstances. Now she trusted him and she was curious about what he had in mind. Slowly she turned her back to him. Moving her hair on her shoulders.

“Please help me?” she begged with a shaky voice.

Damon untied the string of her dress.

Bonnie moved up out of the bed. She marched until she reached the middle of the room. She tried to hold his intense gaze and to look confident. But her resolve felt flat when she saw the burning desire in the vampire eyes. His eyes became darker and sharp.

With shaky hands Bonnie slowly pulled her dress down. She took off her flat sandals as well.  
When she raised her eyes to him she gulped at the sight of him stroking his member in his pant.  
He said this will not be about sex. So what was he doing?

Bonnie stood there in the middle of the room in nothing but a purple short nightie.

Damon was impressed, the girl actually was shaped like a goddess. With pretty legs and deliciously curvy. Now he was glad that all this package was always hidden under her hundreds pound of clothes.

“Come here.” he said.That was an order voiced in a husky way. When Bonnie noticed the intense flame in his icy blue eyes, she wanted to run in the other direction.

What will he do to her?

She walked slowly toward him and stopped in front of him. Bonnie waited for another instruction, unable to act accordingly in the situation and overly conscious of her nakedness.

“Lay on the bed.” Damon said and stepped aside to let her to let her full the place.

Bonnie nodded, sat on the bed then laid comfortably. Her eyes on the ceiling, anticipating and waiting for his touch.

She shivered when she felt his hand spread her legs apart. Wild...shamelessly wild. He positioned himself between her shaky legs.

She looked down to see what he was about to do. Damon’s eyes were stuck on her center. Looking at it affectionately. Bonnie blushed and dropped her head to the bed. She didn’t need to see him that way.

“You're beautiful” Damon said,

He laid his body on hers and and kissed her. That kiss was different from the ones she experienced before. Damon was hungry for her lips, her skin and touch. He held her face with his cool hands, biting and sucking her lips furiously while his other hand moved down on her craving breast. He folded, palmed and played those fatty tissue like a violin. Paying a special attention to her erect nippes, gently pressing them with his fingers.

Bonnie moaned and moved out of the kiss, seeking for air. Damon let her recover her senses and moved down on her breast. He roughly hiked her nighty down, exposing her bare chest.

“So young and so wet for me. Do you want me to touch you?” he asked with a husky voice.

Bonnie who was in her pleasure and anticipation didn't answer right away. Thinking that the vampire was in one of his divagation again. But when the touch and pleasure didn't come she opened her eyes and looked down on the man who was laying on her chest.

“Yes..Please” she begged, unable to recognise her own voice.

 

“Where?”

Bonnie shook her head. Her skin gearing up, overwhelmed by the moment. She palmed the bed until she reached his hands and placed it softly on her breast. Motioning him where she wanted to be touched.

“Fine. I won't stop until you beg and plead me to.”

Damon blew hard through pursed lips to create a cool breeze and got closer to her breast. He breathe open mouthed, which created a warm breath. The witch’s nipples were highly sensitive to the temperature. Bonnie shivered and clenched the sheet. Her heart pounding and her center twitching, begging for attention her breast were enjoying.

Following the idea of starting slow and building the tension on the witch's body, Damon started just by brushing his closed lips across her nipples. Slowly opening his lips so the nipples came into contact with his open mouth. Bonnie arched her back and moved her hands on his silky hair. Brushing and trying to push him closer to her skin.

At some point Damon introduced his tongue. Using the wet instrument to play with the nipples. Working from the outside in and the inside out. Playing with circular and lapping motions.  
Each motions felt different for his partner, as the flat surface of his tongue has a distinct texture from the tip. The more he worked on her sensitive bud the more she felt a tightness growing strong in her belly. It was moving down on her center at the speed of Damon's tongue on her breast. Bonnie never felt this way ever before. Scared, she tried to push him away, it felt like she was about to explode. The pleasure was too much and devastating. Making her curl her toes and moan relentlessly.

“Damon..Please” she cried out.

He shook his head. Disagreeing silently. He was not going to stop. He liked the taste of her skin too much. And by the way the scent of her arousal thickened in the air, the witch was on the verge of climaxing only from breast stimulation.

Filled with a cocky feeling, he opted to push her over the edge.

Making the stimulation intense by using his teeth. Cautiously at first. He didn’t bite down quickly or hard, but he explored it. Starting by simply putting the nipple gently between his teeth and leaving it there, using his tongue to stimulate the nipples, but not creating much pressure at all with his teeth. The anticipation was thrilling for the witch, her breath hitching and her grip on his hair grew tighter. Once he had permission through her body language, he started nibbling and even biting. Damon also created a sucking sensation with his mouth. That was the last blow and Bonnie couldn't take it anymore.

Her legs started shaking around Damon and her body jerked up.  
Oh god, was she about to explode?

Damon answered to her unspoken thoughts with his hand sliding down on her center to fondle the little shaky bud down there and that's when Bonnie lost it. Her body jerked and she was struck by a powerful sensation that she has never felt before.

What she experienced made her feel like she blacked out. It started with a pulsating feel. Then her head started spinning and her body shaking uncontrollably. It was like every fiber of her body became a volcanic eruption but...down there.

When she felt herself coming down a warm fluid leaked out of her center and slid down on her shaky legs. Then she collapsed, eyes shut, unable to speak, move or think. Bonnie was out.

She opened her eyes a moment later stimulated by the voice of a concerned Damon.

“Bonnie, you need to bring us down.” He said, his eyes flickering over her face, checking if she was back in the moment with him.

Bonnie arched her brow. Bring them down?

“I don't...understand”. She managed to say, while her brain registered the information that her body was sending to her. She couldn't feel her legs and arms anymore.

“Look around you. Oh and don't panic. Just breathe and try to bring us down...Slowly.” he said while caressing her forehead.

Bonnie moved her head slightly to the side and almost screamed.

They were dangling in the air. The bed was levitating. It was inches from the ceiling and few more inches away from the floor.

She stared back at Damon with her widened eyes.

“Am I...the one who did this?”

Damon chuckled then kissed her slowly.

“I sent you over the edge and your magic just reacted accordingly. Now if you don't do this with cautious this bed will go crash to the floor and probably tear this place down. Just breathe my pretty bird and do it.”

Bonnie used her now functioning arm and wrapped it over Damon's neck. She pulled him against her in a hug and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Eyes closed, she concentrated on the bed.

Slowly they reached the floor. Bonnie opened her eyes and bit her lower lip.

“I’m sorry.”

Damon shook his head and got off of her body. He put his jacket on. Frantically passed his hand through his thick raven hair.

“Damon, I said I’m sorry.” Bonnie uttered again at the man who turned his back on her.  
She pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness. Utterly feeling dirty and self conscious.

What if he was mad because of her collapsing?

He left the room and Bonnie's heart tightened. She wanted to cry. The tension between them became heavy rendering her unable to breathe.

In the shop Damon served himself a cup of wine and drank until the last drop. He gave the witch her first orgasm in result she almost killed them both. Was it the universe trying to tell them that they were not a good match? That's why he should have never got involved with a fucking witch in the first place.

When he went back to the backroom, Bonnie was shaking while trying to get in her clothes.  
He watched her demeanor from where he stood and shook his head.

“What are you doing? “

Bonnie kept her face down, her hands busy, trying to tie her dress up against her chest.

“Um...nothing, I am getting dressed...I have to go back home.”

He marched in the room and held her shoulders. Tuned her face to him. Bonnie was shaking and fighting her hardest to hide her tears.

“So, what I'm getting here is that I pleasured you and now you want to run back to mommy dearest and act like nothing happened here?”

Bonnie shook her head then walked past him, to go collect her laces sandals.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Damon. I really don't want to fight with you right now. I just want…”

“You want to hide like a child, instead of facing the issue and talking about it.”

Bonnie sat on the bed and put her sandals on.

“There is nothing we need to talk about. We got carried away and things went wrong and it won't happen again.”

Damon's jaw ticked and he marched toward her, grab her shoulder and pull her up right to his face. Personal space be damned.

“ Do I look like someone who's going to sit here with you and not put my hands on you? I’m going to touch you, kiss you, caress you like that until you set this city on fire.” Damon growled in her face.

Bonnie's eyes widened but her mind couldn't get past what he just said to her when Damon bent down shamelessly, hiked her dress up and snapped his hand right on her crotch. Bonnie stiffened when she felt his huge palm held her tender skin in his palm.

She felt a surge of energy starting to build in every nerve ending of her body, flashing past each other, connecting and sending sparks through her cells.

“Bonnie...you feel so good. So wet and delicate in my hand. Do you really don't want to know what it would feel like if I kiss and caress you down there the way I did with your tits?” He whispered against her ear. He kissed it and nibbling.

A sensual moan escaped out of her mouth. She tried to push him away with one hand but she ended pulling him closer.

“You want it, right?” he asked while moving his finger fast against her clit. Aggravating the hardening bud.

Bonnie bit her lip when she felt a surge of energy leave her body and strike right at the fireplace.

Damon jumped and looked back at the flames that was dancing there. It looked dangerous.

“So I was right, you do these things as a defense mechanism.”

Bonnie who was trying to recover her senses. Looked at him like he was demented.

“What are you talking about? “

“You don't know how to control your powers. You react on instinct when it's needed but overall, you hate it. Don't you?” His icy blues eyes were observing her, seeking for a way to break through her soul.

“I’m a witch with matured powers, I can't hate my powers. You are making no sense.”

Damon held her face with his hand and kissed her slowly.

“Listen to yourself. You didn't say that you love your magic that it is a part of who you are or that you don't hate it. Bonbon you said that you can’t hate it. As if it is prohibited to do so.”

“Damon you're thinking too much, trying to see through things when they’re not so deep. I...I’m in no conflict with my magic. I just lack practice and...I can never hate it because without it I'm empty.” Her eyes widened gazing out in space, meanwhile; her mind flew back to the moment her mother took her powers from her.

The emptiness, the darkness that grew in her and the fear to be lost in a madness that tortured her at the Monastery were all coming back to her.

She instantly moved closed to Damon and clinched herself against him. Her head buried against his chest. There she felt good, there with him everything was clear. Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“The day after the night I met you, changed my life. My family found out about what happened. Because of your blood in my veins, my aura was darker and they wanted to know why. I went through a magical ceremony. They used my blood to seek the answers to their questions.  
They saw everything...every wicked thing I have ever done. You were wrong Damon when you called me a beautiful soul. At the end of the day, I’m no different than you. I have a dark side too.”

“You wouldn't know darkness even if it hit you in the face. Being near to you is like bathing in lightness. You're good Bonnie. Maybe a little uptight and judgemental but I’m planning to fix that.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Judgmental really?

“Out of all the adjectives you could have used to describe me, those are your pick? I’m starting to question this thing between us.” Bonnie said while motioning the tiny space between her and Damon.”

“Don’t!” he said before kissing her senseless against the wall.

After the breathtaking kiss, they talked and laughed together.

Bonnie and Damon spent the afternoon in each other's arms just enjoying for little while the truce between a witch and a vampire.

Bonnie told him about the her, the the things she loves and the things she hates. Overall she opened up to him about the Monastery and how broken she was in that place. When she brought up the dreams in the conversation, Damon was stunned, he didn’t realise how much his connection to her held a deeper meaning.

He did not open up to her that afternoon because he liked listening to her, observing the way her eyes would freeze for second while recollecting bad memories or the way her cheeks would light up when she was talking about her childhood.  
However he encouraged Bonnie's monologue by asking random questions like “really?, “How?”, “ Why?” while he was kissing and nibbling her neck. At that moment the sound of her voice was like a pure aphrodisiac.

When it was time to leave, Damon made Bonnie promise to practice more of her magic and to try to control them. She agreed with a kiss and ran out of the shop with a bright smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

When she approached the castle, she tried to hide her happiness. However, the more she approached the edifice, the more she noticed people standing in front of the main door. What is going on? She thought.

Bonnie skulked on the edge of the crowd, while brushing her hair and checking her appearance. Does she looks like someone who has spent the afternoon kissing and doing dirty things with a vampire?

When her body finally shrank into the noisy crowd she walked into a scene that left her livid.

Sheila and Abby were shouting at each other, screaming and arguing. Almost unaware of the crowd around them.

“How could you do this to me? Take away the only thing I have left. How could you?” Her mother said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.  
Bonnie's heart tightened at her mother's words but seeing her in despair hit her with a pang of guilt. Guilt that she couldn't tell the reason why.

“Jaime had to leave this place. I won't go back on my decision. What is done is done.” Sheila said matter-factly before storming in the castle, Abby and Bonnie followed her.

“You had no right to decide the fate of my son on your own. He's my son.”

“And he's my grandson, I have as much right as you to do what I did.”

“Jaime has issues but he doesn't deserve to be sent away to the desert. If anything happens to my son, I will never forgive you.”

“So you knew it all along?”

Abby paused, wiping her tears away.

“Of course I knew, he’s my blood and flesh. There is nothing he can hide from me. But I always thought that it would go away with time.”

Sheila’s eyes widened and Bonnie didn't know but she could see fear in her dark orbs.

“Abigaïl, you and your son will cause the dismiss of this family...I can feel it in my marrow bones.”

“You better pray from now on that nothing happen to him.” Abby narrowed her eyes then walked away from Sheila crying and sobbing.

When Sheila turned around she noticed a scared Bonnie in the room for the first time. Her jaw ticked.

“Where have you been? Your lesson ended hours ago, why are you coming back just now?”

With a shaky hand Bonnie pulled the keys of Vincent's shop out of her pocket.

“Vincent gave it to me. I promised him that I will take care of his shop during his absence. That’s what I did today.”

Sheila’s expression softened even if Bonnie could detect how tense she was.

“We will hire a housekeeper to take care of it. You don’t have to do it.”

She touched around and started walking toward the library.

“But I promised that I will do it.”

 

“Go back to your room Bonnie. Your dinner will be served to you up there.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night Bonnie wondered what happened between her mother and grandmother. Overall she was relieved that Jaime was no longer around to keep an eye on her. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the Monastery and how her mother left her there. Deep down she was hoping that her brother won't have the same fate. She wouldn't wish that to her worst enemy.

In her sleep she dreamed about The City being held under a siege. Her family fighting and losing the battle meanwhile she couldn’t do anything to help. She watched the city being set aflame, powerless unable to help.

 

The following day, Bonnie spent her afternoon at The Donovan household, laughing and helping Tatia wrap her husband’s birthday present.

“Do you really think he won't notice something like this sitting in his bedroom?”

“That's why I put a spell on it. He won't notice until the day you will be ready to show it to him.”

Tatia clapped her hands cheerfully. She sat on the bed and motioned with head for Bonnie to join her. Bonnie did as asked.

“My morning sickness is gone. Now I feel less tired, that means that we can spend more time together.”

Bonnie bit her lower lip.

“My schedule got tighter. I have no more free time. I keep running from class to class.”

“Yet you manage to spend time with a certain dark haired vampire.”

Tatia wiggled her eyebrows to make her point clear.

“ Don’t say it out loud. Someone could hear you.”

Tatia laughed and bounced her curls behind her ear.

“It's alright Bonnie. We’re alone in this house. You can say anything you want to say. What happened last time?”

“We had a bit of a disagreement. Damon has this terrible temper and so do I, we kind of bump heads. But now everything is alright. We are friends again…”

“Friends?” Tatia arched a sly brow. Bonnie fanned her crimson face.

“We are definitely more than that. But I don't know what to call what we have together.”

“How different is he from a warlock, werewolf or human?”

“There is no difference really. He looks and act like a human. He has feelings, Tatia. He's not the monster of our childhood tales.” Bonnie's heart tightened.

“No huge fangs? Long claws and horrid face?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes then laughed.

“Nothing like that. Honestly I don't know if those tale teller had ever met a vampire. Damon’s beauty is paralyzing. I have never laid my eyes on such rare form of beauty.”

Tatia tilted her head to the side, mesmerised by the way Bonnie's face displayed her feelings for the vampire.

“As humans we often make the mistake and judge or determine a value on a person according to their outward appearance.” Tatia stated hesitantly, trying her best to get the point across without offending her friend.

 

“Even if Damon was the red, horned, hideous-looking creature, that was depicted in our childhood tales...I believe that we would have find our way to each other anyway. It's deeper than his physical appearance.” Nodding subconsciously to herself, trying to convince herself more than her friend of the inherence aspect of her relationship with Damon.

“So the vampire is perfect in beauty on the outside but what if he’s ugly and grotesque on the inside?”

“If he were any of those things I wouldn’t take the risk. He's troubled...but that's because he has been hurt in the past. He has done despicable things too and I know that there is a wild streak in him that I will never tame. But I want to try.”

“Your little inexperience soul cannot fight against his dark side. Look at you? You’re already justifying his actions. He killed, raped and probably did worst. So that's just fine to you as long as he's kissing you?”

Bonnie's felt embarrassment weigh on her and a urge need to defend herself and her relationship. She never questioned what Damon was like outside of their little bubble.  
Those simple questions were coming from someone who was willing to support her seeing Damon. Yet she couldn't give the right arguments in favour of why she should be allowed to love him.

With her hands clapped on her lap, Bonnie took her time to answer.

“I have to. I have to believe that I can change him. I really like his company and being around him makes me feel good. With Damon I get the best feeling that I have ever felt in my life. A heartwarming state of bliss that makes me want to cry or to die. I have never felt that before. That's why I have to hold on to him.” Bonnie refuted with tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry or hide herself because she could hear the desperation in her own voice and she was ashamed of herself.

“Is it going to last? What if someone finds out? What will happen to him and to you?”

 

“There is no other way around it. They will kill him and that would probably kill me.” She said when tears she was fighting fell out of her clear green eyes. She looked away and tried to wipe those treacherous tears away.

Tatia moved closed to her and held wrapped her shoulders with her arms..

“Bonnie, you can’t keep going like this. At first I thought that it was only a phase that will go away. I thought your interest in him was due to what happened to you in the Monastery but this...this Is something else.”

Bonnie bit her lips when more tears flowed from her green orbs.

“I just want to be happy. I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“No, Bonnie you need to fight it. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement and keep you away from your destiny.”

Bonnie rose from the bed and shook her head vehemently. She walked to Tatia and held her face in her hands. Her eyes wide teary she stared at her friend and spelled slowly.

“I can’t do it. I’m in love with with him Tatia.”

Tatia blinked frantically as if she wanted to wash the idea away.

“You are not in love with him. Bonnie, you are confused and a little infatuated that's all. Get those ideas out of your head.”

“I know, it sounds unrealistic but we can have a future together. Damon said that there is a place where he wants to go with me.”

“Damon is a hundred year old manipulative bastard. He should know better instead of weighing on your insecurities to rob you from your family.”

Tatia marched toward Bonnie and cupped the witch's head in her hands.

“If there is a place like that, we need to be there.” Bonnie said thinking out loud. Totally out of the moment while her mind was working fast, thinking a possibility of a future with Damon.

“You're not thinking, you're running on emotions again. Get him out of…”

“Who's Damon?”

Startled, Bonnie and Tatia jumped out of their skin and turned around to face the intruder who was standing at the doorstep of the room. Her long hair falling on her shoulders and her doe eyes frowning at them. Elena entered the room staring suspiciously at Bonnie then Tatia.

“How long have you been here listening?” Tatia questioned with a raised brow.

“I just walked in when I heard you cursing a certain Damon. Who's that?”

Bonnie's heart was pounding in her chest. Jumping and shivering trying to break free of its cage. Bonnie held an erect posture and tried to look as expressionless as possible but fear was gaining her eyes. What if Elena heard everything and she was lying?

“That's none of your concerns.” Tatia replied matter facty. Elena's eyes widened at her sister's coldness. But soon her curious eyes landed on Bonnie and those warm noisette orbs sharpened and became darker.

“What are you doing here?”

“As you can see, I came here to visit your sister and we were in the middle of a conversation you interrupted.”

Elena walked in the room slowly taking her time to size Bonnie up with contempt written all over her face.

“Now she's your friend and you care about her? That is not what you were saying years ago.”

Tatia inhaled with annoyance at their childish fight. She was tired of standing in the middle of their unsteady friendship.

“My house is not the place for your childish duelling. Either you stop this or I will throw the two of you out.” Tatia raised her fist up to accentuate the threat.

“Why are you so bothered by my friendship with Tatia? Is it about your insecurities again? I’m sorry Elena, no matter how you hate it, your life revolves around me. I will always be there whether you like it or not.” Bonnie said with a little glimpse of deviltry on her face.

Elena’s jaw ticked then she turned on her right to face Tatia.

“I’m glad that you have found a friend in Bonnie but there are things you need to know.”

“Please don’t! Don't you dare use me in your vendetta against Bonnie.”

Elena’s eyes flashed between Bonnie and Tatia who were standing side by side. Her fist balled and her face tightened.

“Use you? That's not my intention. I just want there to be some truth if you really believe in her friendship.” Elena motioning Bonnie with her head.

Bonnie shook her head with astonishment. Wow is this girl really the Elena she grew up with?

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Resenting me and trying your best to hurt me.”

“Since I believe that a true friendship should be based on honesty and compassion. Maybe you should let Tatia know what you think of what happened to her.”

“What? I’m not going to allow anyone to bring that tragedy up over some...childish issues. Elena how dare you? What's wrong with you?”

Tatia balled her fist and stiffened her body, her big eyes flashing electricity. It was the first time that Bonnie was seeing Tatia angry and it was work of wonder.

“Bonnie looked me in the eyes and said that what happened to you meant nothing and you should just get over it.”

Tatia’s face contorting as if she has been hit by a huge rock. She bit her lip and tried her best to control her breathing. She tilted her head to the side to face Bonnie.

“Is it true? Did you said such things?” She asked slowly, her voice sounded calm even if her entire demeanor and posture was saying the contrary.

“Tatia...I” Bonnie mumbled.

That situation happened years ago when she was still empty and went through almost the same experience. She reacted toward Tatia’s rape with coldness and ignorance. But Bonnie learned her lesson afterwards

“Tell her the truth Bonnie. Get it out so she can see the true you.” Elena spited at Bonnie. Her shaky hands were unable to contains themselves. For the first time Bonnie was speechless and scared. She needed to learn that actions have consequences.

“Please, tell me that you never said something like that. I will believe you.” Tatia pleaded then crossed her her arms over her chest, putting a barrier

“I did...I’m so sorry..I don't know why I said something like that...I..”

“Get out of my house!” Tatia screamed in her face.

Bonnie's eyes widened, she stepped aside Tatia and left.

“You too Elena.” Bonnie heard Tatia’s scream when she was on her way to the front door.

 

* * *

 

Walking out in the street, looking around her then started walking toward the shop she needed to see Damon. She had made her mind up, she will run away with him.

However the vampire was not in their special spot. She waited and waited for hours but he never came. Disappointed and worried, Bonnie left the place.

Once she was back at the castle she ran into her grandmother leaving her Mother's apartment.

“How is she doing?” Bonnie asked when she walked to her.

“I don't know. She refused to see me.”

Bonnie shook her head and walked with Sheila through the corridors to her room. Sheila took a seat in front of Bonnie. She looked tired and concerned.

“Where did you send Jaime?”

“Far away to get help.”

“Is this a Bennett thing? Every time one of your offsprings do something wrong, send them away.”

“Believe me, this has nothing to do with what happened with you...and the Monastery.”

“What happened to me? I was ostracised and treated like an animal for years. That was supposed to help me heal?”

“Bonnie, I know that you’re still mad at me for what happened to you. But I swear, your brother had to leave this place, for his own good.”

“What I'm angry at is your laxisme. For the way you held back and let mother rule this place and ruin everything. As if it wasn't worse the first time you take charge, you repeat her actions.” said Bonnie

 

“Calm down young lady. This goes beyond everything you can fathom. I did what I had to do to protect this family.”

Bonnie shook her head.

“ om always say the same thing to hide her vengeful,judgmental, sanctimonious ways. You were supposed to be the good one...you did nothing to keep this family together.”

 

“Bonnie, I know that I disappointed you but trust me, all I have ever wanted was to protect you. If I knew Abby's intentions I would have never allowed her to mistreat you.”

“Eventually you found out. But you did nothing...you never came to release me.”

Bonnie felt the stress from her fight with Tatia and her concerns for Damon melt into the memory of the worst days of her life. Tears escaped from her eyes and she started sobbing. Sheila approached her trying to hold her but Bonnie moved out of her reach.

“I was insane in that place. They tried to break down my spirit, Grams. I lost myself there...you have no idea what you let mom do to me.”

 

“I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I was supposed to be the pillar of this family and indeed I never took charge. But I promise you that from now on, I will do my best to protect you.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Bonnie said with sincerity.

Sheila kissed her cheek and left the room.

Bonnie curled herself on her king size bed and let her mind wander back to the Monastery.  
If her dreams and hallucinations of Damon were not there keeping her mind safe in a vacuum, what would have happened to her?

The mere thought of the vampire sent chills through her spine. She needed to see him. But until then she will become stronger just like he advised her.

Bonnie left the bed and went to retrieve her grimoire. After she set her items around her, chants started flowing from her lips. Eyes shut, channeling her little flame.

 

* * *

 

 

Damon spent the following week away from Bonnie. It was not intentional, but there were things in the Basement that needed his attention.

Blood. It was the leitmotif of everyone. No matter how much they feed on animals, they wanted pure blood from humans veins. Most of the vampire left town to go wander in the desert, in the quest of finding humans despite the risk of being in the middle of the crossfire of the war.

The remaining vampires In the basement resorted to complaining and desiccation as a last attempt to save their lives.

In those circumstances Damon, Stefan and Katherine were conveyed to the Mikaelson’s place to discuss the current crisis.

Once there, they were struck dead by the Original’s plan.

“So you just captured a witch and that's what will solve the issue?” Damon asked the hybrid, annoyed and one step away from attacking everyone.

Elijah twitched in his seat, sensing the vampire’s agitation.

“I always knew that you were the family stain but I never imagined that you were lacking intelligence.” Klaus said with a smirk while his eyes were stuck on the tied brunette in the middle of his living room. The witch seemed drugged and comatose.

“Fuck you!” Damon answered

“So...what is this girl for if she's not our snack?”

“Dear Katerina, thank you for asking the right question. Actually this little piece of a woman here will set us free. She's the solution to all our issues.” Klaus said with cryptic smile.

Damon rolled his eyes, he was a man of actions. This waiting game and over the top dramatic display was working on his last nerve.

“How?” Stefan shout from Damon's left.

“Do you remember why we lost the war back...in New Orlean? “

Katherine bit her lower lip and her eyes narrowed, trying to remember what happened two centuries ago. “We underestimated our enemy. We thought that we had one natural enemy when in fact there was another lying in the dark.”

“Perfect answer love. And what happened here? Why did we lose to those practicers of magic?” Klaus said.

“Their nature is not a burden like ours. They were free to start again once they set their first step on this utopia whereas us, vampires, we had to struggle with our Achilles heel. Bloodlust.” Katherine answered

“And when we finally succeeded, they were stronger than us and we were lacking manpower.”

“It's not like I don’t enjoy this history class, I would like to know if you guys have found something. Something to help this fucking town.” Damon smarted.

 

“Calm down little boy, I have a better offer than whatever you came here for. I can bring victory to our side.”

 

“ What?” Katherine, Damon and Stefan summarised their thought at the same time with one word.

“This witch here is going to help us break the alliance between witches and werewolves. And that's not all. She will revert it into another between vampires and werewolves.”

 

“All by herself? That sounds like a huge task. Is it even possible to break something that is rooted in their blood for half of a century?” Stefan asked

“She can do it. Witches are way stronger here than they were in the old world. In this place, every component of the air they breathe can feed their power. It is their utopia, their promised land.”

“Then what are we doing here? Why are we not benefiting from this power in the atmosphere?” Damon asked ironically.

“Because we were not supposed to be here. This place was supposed to be their safe haven after the Holocaust they set in motion in the other world. “

“But…” Katherine asked with a flirtatious smile. Said smile didn't get unnoticed by Stefan.

“But nothing made out of vanity can truly benefit. They failed and brought us with them. Nonetheless we won't be able to survive here without blood.”

“That's why we need to take their advantage card from them and we will see from there how we will process.”

“Do you know...if there is a way to escape this world?” Damon asked hesitantly. His mind ran back to the green eyed witch.

“If there were a way, I wouldn't be here with you, kids.” Klaus said before rising. He left the room with the witch in his arms soon followed by Elijah.

The Salvatore and Katherine stared at each other with disappointment. Even if Klaus couldn't find a way to leave this prison world, chances for them to ever escape were slim.

The next day, Damon stayed in his bedroom flipping through every information Oscar provided him about the prison world and what kind of magic it could be made of.

He couldn’t accept that there were simply not a loophole somewhere. Plus there was a certain young witch with who he wanted to be with. Staying here will eliminate his chance at happiness with the witch.

There was a knock on Damon’s door before a blonde head poked in the door. He sneered then flicked lint off of his shirt after noticing conceit in his visitor’s eyes.

“I’m here to let you know about the gathering at Bonnie’s grave tonight...”

“I’m not going, blondie” Damon cut her off.

Today marked one of the worst days of his life. The day he lost the love of his life. He didn’t want to be around a bunch of crying idiots while they mourned her, he just wanted to forget.

“You should be there with us to mourn her. You loved her” Caroline states

“I said no!” Damon said through clenched teeth.

“So how are you going to honor her then, by getting drunk? You’re pathetic. I might hate you but I know she loved you for whatever reason. So how about you properly mourn her and join the gathering.”

“What are you not getting? I know you're dense but come on. Let me say this to you slowly then. I'm. Not. Going. Goodbye”

Caroline shook her head at his behavior and walked out of the door.

When Damon heard the slam of the door, he threw a bottle of bourbon against his wall. Several emotions were running through him but guilt was the prevalent one. He felt guilty for his feelings for another.

When Bonnie McCullough was brutally murdered a part of him died and now it seemed like it was slowly being reborn. He never thought he would care or feel for another woman again but he was being to feel something towards the witch.

Was he ready to open up to her, to let her in? He didn’t know. The one thing he did know was he wanted to forget this ratched day and lil Miss Bonnie 2 was the perfect distraction.

 

On his way to The City, Damon decided to make a little detour. He needed to purge his thoughts from his head and who better to listen then his red bird.

As he walked through the fog covered trees surrounding the deserted graveyard, his ears picked up a melody being strummed on an acoustic guitar. The closer he got to Bonnie McCullough’s grave the louder the music could be heard. When Damon realized the melody was coming from Bonnie’s grave, he stayed in the ghostly shadows to observe the musician.

Enzo unaware of the intruder began to sing as he continue to strum the guitar. This intrigued Damon. Enzo and Bonnie were never particularly close. So why would he be out here singing at her grave? The scene was a little too intimate for Damon’s liking. Deciding to make his presence known, Damon stepped out of the shadows.

“Is this normal, you playing guitar here?” Damon asked.

Enzo flinched a little at Damon’s sudden appearance. However, he didn’t allow his face to show any startled ness as he turned to face him.

“No, mate. Just paying my respects.” Enzo smirked at him.

“Your respects?” Damon questioned. He was feeling uneasy with Enzo presence there. The scene here was not matching the relationship Enzo and Bonnie shared.

“Yes mate.” Enzo chuckled. “I wasn’t able to make it to the gathering so I came out here tonight.”

“Oh ok.” Damon said accepting that answer.

“Well I’m heading back. See you, Mate.” Enzo said over his shoulder while walking out of the graveyard.

Damon watched him for a spell before turning around to face Bonnie’s tombstone. There were half melted candles scattered around the grave and two huge beautiful bouquets flanking the headstone. In front of the headstone laid single roses that each individual that attend place as a remembrance.

Damon took a seat in front of Bonnie’s headstone. His eyes glazed over as memory after memory flooded his mind. The memory of finding her body was the one that stuck out the most. He could never forget that, as hard as he tried it would never leave him. It was burnt into his brain.

He took a swig from the bottle of bourbon he brought with him.

“Blondie organized a little gathering for you but I couldn’t come. This is the anniversary of the worst day of my life, the day you were taken from me... I can’t be around all those people knowing I failed you and I still do. I never found that son of a bitch.” Damon stopped and took a deep breath to get his emotions in check. He was beginning to shake with rage at the thought of the monster that brutalized his little red bird.

“I’m going to find him. I promise on my last dying breath, I’ll find him. He will pay for what he did to you.” Damon grinned from the thoughts of what he would do to him when he found him.  
He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn’t want to unleash the monster in him knowing he later will be seeking out the caramel skin witch for a little distraction. She didn’t need to see that side of him again.

The moment she popped into his head, guilt slammed into him. Here he was sitting at the grave of the woman he loved while thinking of another.

“So…I met someone and she’s beautiful. You two share the same name.” Damon lightly laughed. “It’s funny how I ran from what you had to offer me, all the love you had to give to me. To be actively seeking it out now from her. I’m sorry for doing that, for running from you. It’s been so long since I felt a connection or love from another. To have someone look at me like you used to look at me. She gives that to me.”

Damon slowly got up off the ground and paced back and forth.

“Every time I think about you a crushing pain hits me. It’s hard to breath and I don’t even need to breath.” Damon yelled “I’m being consumed, it’s exhausting to feel this rage and hurt all the time.”

Damon slumped against Bonnie’s aged and worn tombstone.

“When I’m with her, there is no suffocating feeling on my chest. All there is is her. I’m not going to make it with your memory much longer. It’s going to eat me alive. I have to move on now.” Damon took a deep shaky breath before continuing “I’m always going to love you. A piece of my heart is buried here with you but it’s time for me to salvage what's left of it. I have to move on now for my sanity. I’m sorry...Goodbye.”

Damon left the graveyard with guilt stamped all over his undead heart.

He flew through the open window of the shop and shifted back into his human form. His nostrils dilated as he relished in the scent of the witch. She was there waiting. He took off his leather jacket, dropped it on the chair then walked toward the backroom.

Bonnie was sitting on the floor, back against the bed. Her chin resting on her bended knees. She looked thoughtful, watching the little candles in the middle of the room.

Damon immediately felt a noticeable tension in the air. The muscles in his face tightened, he approached her while concealing his emotions.

“Damon…”

“Witch.”

Damon saw her expression change slightly but he couldn’t tell exactly how much in the semi-lightened room.

“I was about to do a summoning spell on you. I was waiting for this candle to die before doing so.”

Damon stood straighter. After the disaster that happened after the first time she summoned him, how could she even consider doing it again?

“Fortunately I’m here on time and can spare you the effort. How are you doing?”

Bonnie's face remained down, staring at the little candle.

“ It's been two weeks since the last time I saw you.”

“Oh yeah, I had to take care of some things on the other side of the woods.”

“Does those things include kidnapping a witch?” Bonnie asked with a cold voice then stood up abruptly facing Damon. Damon stuffed his hands in his pocket and carefully tried to think about the witch's insinuation before talking.

“I get that you missed me and all, but you shouldn't be throwing accusations in my face over something I have nothing to do with.” Damon said then jetted his chin with anger.

“Her name was Rowan and she was sixteen years old. She disappeared the last time you were here in the City. So please spare me this nonsense and own up to what you did.” Bonnie screamed in his face with her hands snapped on her hips.

Damon looked at her for a mere second before manhandling the woman in an attempt to corner her against the wall but Bonnie pushed him off of her with all her strength. He ended up on the other side of the room.

“Don't push me Bonbon” he threatened her.

Bonnie was fuming with anger and her eyes narrowed filled with fury and pain.

“You did it again didn't you? How did it go? You took your bird form, drugged her, then killed her? What have you done Damon?” Bonnie screamed picking the highest octaves her voice could reach.

“Shut up! Don't be stupid, that's not you Bonnie. You should know by now that I have nothing to do with it because of this.” he replied his hand flung up in the air to show the promise ring Bonnie made for him.

“How could I know if one of your friends did this and you helped them? You can’t tell me that it has nothing to do with you.” Bonnie said then raked him with freezing contempt.

“I have no control over what everyone else does or doesn’t do. I made a promise to you and I kept it. And so what if that girl was captured and killed? My people die everyday by the hands of people like you. One loss is nothing compared to the dreadful history of murders from both sides.” Damon shrugged his shoulders then tried to go back to the shop to retrieve his jacket to leave.  
He came there for some distraction not to pacify the cries of a teenager. Fuck that shit, honestly.

But he was met with an invisible barrier, as if the witch had read his mind. He turned around to face her with a menacing glare. Bonnie flashed him the most confident expression ever.

“We. Are. Not. Done. Here.” she spelled slowly to him. She marched toward him like a threatening storm.

Damon's eyes widened, was this girl seriously challenging him? Unbelievable!

“What did you just say? That her life doesn't matter? How could I ever think that you’re something else other than a monster? Because you are a desperate leech doesn't make it okay for you to kill people and to dare feel unapologetic about it.”

“Screw you! Who the hell you think you’re talking to?”

Taken aback by his crude words, Bonnie took one step back but after her sudden fear left her, she took a few more toward him.

“So what Damon? What would you do exactly? You are in this place surrounded by enemies. There is nothing you can do. So watch the way you’re talking to me and answer the damn questions. Do you have anything to do with her murder or not?”

Damon was starting to fear that someone would come running there with the way she was screaming.

“Bonnie Bennett if you don't calm down right now, I won't have mercy for your witch ass.”

“  
Stupid bastard” Bonnie mumbled before charging in. Shots fired. Damon was flung by the most devastating aneurysm ever. He jerked up, and rammed his body on the floor. His nose bleeding. Trying his hardest to contain his head from exploding. The pain was surreal. He couldn't believe that she did this to HIM.

When Bonnie saw the pain she put him through, she stopped her spell.

But she left herself defenseless thus as soon as the pain disappeared Damon leaped into her.  
He slammed her entire body against the floor. Vamped out, fangs out ready to tear her flesh apart.

Bonnie screams of terror reached his ear like a an intoxicating melody. However the moment he was about to lumber in her, he saw hurt in her eyes. Damon froze and let go of her shoulders.

“ didn't do it. I swear.” he whispered, he hesitantly raised his hand to caress her face.  
Bonnie frightened by him reacted in the only way she knew. She shoved him to the other side of the room. Damon body knocked against the paintings before ending on the floor.

Bonnie tried to recover her senses. She looked around her, ready for Damon to attack again but he did not.

With a frown, she tottered over to him. His eyes were shut and there were splitters of woods in his body. He was bleeding with dark veins covering his face.

Bonnie's hand flew up to her mouth to cover her scream. Her heart felt like it was being attacked by a millions of swords.

She killed Damon.

Shaking and sobbing she bent on her knees and cautiously reached for his face. He was not moving. Damon was not even responding.

Her heart started beating fast. With each heartbeat her mind was slowly losing grip of reality.

“Damon...Please just wake up, okay? I’m sorry...I...I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please wake up.” She cried out with a shaky voice. He needs to wake up, she needs him.

She pulled his body away from the glass and held his face in her lap. Drenching him with her tears.

Bonnie couldn't breathe anymore, she thought the pain she experienced in the Monastery was the worst but this was a millions more than that.

She was screaming and crying too much and didn't notice the Vampire moved a little on her lap.

At the second move she opened her eyes then looked down at him. Damon’s eyes were mid open and seemed like he was about to talk.

Relieved and happy. Bonnie held him tighter against her.

“You...need...to let go..of... me” Damon whispered, in the crook of her neck.”

Bonnie shook her head. Letting go of him? Never.

“No, I won't. I need you, I’m so sorry for what I did and said to you.” she said then kissed his cheeks and lips passionately. Mimicking the way he kisses her.

“If...you..need me so much...you should let me go..out find blood...I...need..blood...otherwise…”

Bonnie helped him to get up, his legs were still weak and trembling. He clung on to her as she walked them slowly out of the backroom. Regretting everything she said to him.

Once they were in the shop and Damon could stand alone on his feet. He switched form and became the blue eyed raven. The little bird tried to flew out of the room. With a little trembling of feathers it moved in the air but the moment it tried to fly higher, it fell flat on the floor.  
Bonnie gasped and leaped to get it. Damon switched to his vampire shape and he looked weaker than previously.

“It's okay.I will try again.” he said while Bonnie held his face.

“No...you need blood and there is enough here. Just take mines.” she said.

Damon's eyes widened and he tried to push her away from him but Bonnie held him closer..

“You have to take it Damon. It's my fault, I put you in this state. You just take it.”

“Are you sure? Do you trust me with that?”

“A little and it should be enough...Just take it.” She pleaded him then exposed her neck to him.

Damon moved her neck closer to him and bit in with his sharp fangs. Bonnie yelped but she held his shirt and closed her eyes. It was painful, she could feel the fangs in her and the intrusion was devastating. But Damon needed it. In that moment she felt connected to him in a way she never thought possible.

He moved her slowly against the wall so they could be in a comfortable position without retracting his fangs from her neck.

Bonnie moaned in pain. At the sound Damon held her tighter. He kept drinking the vital fluid from her until she started feeling numb and light headed. She couldn't feel her arms and legs anymore and her mind started shouting to her that this was getting dangerous. He needed to stop because he was taking too much from her.

She slowly moved her head to motion him to stop but Damon didn’t move, he intensified the sipping motion. Thus rendering the witch weak and slowly taking her life away. One tear fell from her left eye and she her eyes closed into unconsciousness.

 

 

“Are you sure that there is not a man called Damon living in The City?” Elena asked her friend Kai Parker.  
She asked him to look through his father's archives in quest for answers regarding the conversation she walked in one week ago.

“There is nothing related to a certain Damon. I used my magic to search through countless files and there is nothing I could find.”

Elena nodded with frustration.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“You're welcome sweetheart. So who’s life are we going to ruin this week?” he said then wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Elena rolled her eyes.

“We are not doing anything to anyone, Kai. Get over that crazy thought.” she replied, annoyed by her over excited friend.

“What about that trick we did to Celia Bennett that ultimately set her house on fire?”

Elena flung herself on Kai’s bed. Caressing her hair while thinking about the Bennett woman.

“That wench talked down to me. I don't like the way she look at Tyler as if she want him in her bed. That's why I unleashed you on her. What did you do exactly?”

Kai slouched on the bed next to her.

“I changed the ingredients she needed for her spell and *Boom* it was the wrong spell, she suffered through it and set her own house on fire. She almost lost everything. It was hilarious seeing her jumping around, scared senseless.”

He giggled and so did Elena.

“Thanks for teaching her a well-deserved lesson. But I need to know something about this Damon person....There is something there.”

“Maybe you should ask your sister?”

“She will never tell, it's her little intimate secret with Bonnie.”

“Do you want me to intervene?”

“Hey? That's my sister we are talking about.” she said before rising from the bed.

She walked toward the door. Picked one red rose from the bouquet that was sitting in a a jar next to the door.  
She inhaled the perfume and closed her eyes appreciatively, feeling Kai’s stare on her.

“Bonnie has been spending a great deal of her time in the shop of the sorcerer Vincent. At first it seemed totallytotally random but I noticed the way she looks like everytime she goes there or come back from there.”

“How does she looks like?”

“Content...Sometime excited and lately she's been sad.”

“Hummm...interesting.”

“Can you investigate what exactly she's doing in there?”

“Of course, Milady, to give you everything you need is my joy.”

Elena smiled then threw the rose on his lap. She moved a locket of her hair behind her ear before leaving the room and the Gimini’s castle.


End file.
